


Long Distance

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Buckys Brooklyn Accent, Buckys Left Arm, Dirty Talk, Drunk Texting, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, Flirty Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut and Feels, Light Angst, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Non powered au, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Shameless Smut, Stony - Freeform, Sweet Steve Rogers, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Video messaging, Wrong number, eventual stuckony, flirty texting, handjobs, sexy pictures, stuckony - Freeform, texting au, winterironshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: At the end of a bad day, Tony gets drunk and texts Rhodey all his woes. Except he typed the wrong number, and has been texting someone named Steve– who is blond, 28, teaches art and somehow charmed by Tonys drunk rambles.One conversation turns into another, and soon they are texting and talking and flirting every day for weeks  until Tony finally takes a chance and asks Steve to meet in person.Steve replies that he and his boyfriend Bucky would be thrilled to meet.Devastated, and feeling betrayed, Tony stops talking to Steve all together, and their budding relationship comes to a screeching halt.But Bucky has been eavesdropping on their conversations and texts and is halfway in love with Tony too, so he takes it upon himself to fix the rift between Steve and Tony.Tony isn’t sure about it at first, but after some cute videos, sexy selfies, several date nights, Tony starts to think that the three of them may actually work.Can Bucky and Steve convince Tony there is enough room in their bed and their arms for each other AND him? Will this Long Distance texting and phone call relationship ever make it into the same zip code?(Re-editing and dividing into chapters!)





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: All Art Provided by My Sweet Friend [LATELIERDERIOT](http://latelierderiot.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Go check her out, I love her and you should too.

 

 

*****************

 

Tony Stark was having a bad day.

Really, just the _worst_.

It started with ripping the sleeve of his favorite shirt as he turned a corner, because apparently it was too much to ask for no nails to be sticking out of a door jam.

How was there a nail? Why was his shirt ripped? _Why_ had he paid out the ass for some high end contractor to leave nails sticking out?

Then a business meeting, which should have been barely more than a meet and greet with a quick signing of a new contract, disintegrated into chaos when the representatives of the German tech company took offense to… something.

Or they were annoyed about… something… or whatever.

Tony already had a headache and was barely listening, and jumped in surprise when all the shouting started.

Pepper dove right into full reconciliation mode to try and salvage everything, but even her best efforts weren't enough to save it and almost a year’s worth of negotiations went right down the drain.

The Germans tore up the contract and left in a huff, muttering angrily under their breaths while Tony just stared in disbelief.

He was _furious_ , and rightly so.

His job was to _design_ all the tech, not sell it to the other companies, not to barter contracts, not to deal with all this bullshit. That's why he had a team, and today his team had let him down.

But it wasn't like it was Peppers fault, and really, his team had tried their best, so Tony just loosened his tie and opened the bar in the conference room, handing out drinks for everyone before moving on.

A speeding ticket from a motorcycle cop as he raced down the freeway trying to get home before dinner with Rhodey.

Lovely.

Traffic cops were...were… well, they were hard working civil servants who deserved his respect (as Pepper had reminded him so many times) but still the biggest pain in his ass. And _expensive_ ones too.

A phone call from a reporter came in round four in the afternoon when he was still on the road, the brash woman on the other line asking if he cared to comment on the stories his ex girlfriend was sharing about him.

“ _Ex_?” Tony asked with a confused frown. “What do you mean _ex_?”

The reporter went on to tell him that his ex- girlfriend Shawna had called them with a story about him. Something about his habits in bed and weird beauty rituals. That he demanded certain things from her, and was a selfish lover. That he had an AI that controlled his life and that he was building weapons in his lab.

Did Tony have any comment about any of it? Was there any truth to the rumours?

Tony hung up the phone without answering, and then called Pepper in a panic, but she was already on damage control, already making sure that everyone knew that Shawna was simply angry that she had been a fling and that Tony hadn't kept her around for very long.

Pepper was _also_ making sure to tell anyone who asked that Tony hadn't even let Shawna stay overnight in their rather short relationship, so there was no way she would know anything of importance about him.

She told them that _everything_ being built in Tony's lab was the sole property of Stark Industries, usually patent pending to the United States military and if they printed anything that even _resembled_ information about his projects, they would be taken to court and sued for copyright infringement and anything else she could nail them with.

Pepper was the best, always putting out fires, and Tony promised her a new present-- something that involved diamonds and a day at her favorite spa for taking care of him.

Then he hung up the phone and pounded at his steering wheel.

He had really liked Shawna. She was sweet and funny and matched him snark for snark, and he was just thinking it was time to ask her to spend the night, maybe even the weekend with him.

He had been sure she would see past the money, and the Stark name and stick around for the long haul, but apparently that wasn't the case.

Tony had thought they were taking everything at a reasonable pace, and since she hadn't complained about it, that she was fine with waiting to move forward.

Apparently _that_ hadn't been the case either, and here he was single again, on the front of a tabloid again, frustrated over the emptiness in his life _again_.

Thank god for dinner with Rhodey.

Except no, there was another disappointment.

“ _Real sorry, Tones_.” Rhodey said over the voice mail. “ _My baby niece has a recital tonight and I missed the last one so I gotta be_ _there tonight. Can we reschedule for next week_?”

Tony was just dialing his phone to call Rhodey back and give him hell about missing dinner before asking where the recital was so he could send flowers to his favorite little niece, but then he stepped out of the elevator--

\--and tripped over the edge of the carpet and fell flat on his fae.

It shouldn’t have been a big deal, but after such a long day it was just the one _final_ thing that broke it all, and Tony flung his phone at the wall, smiling in a grim sort of satisfaction as it broke into about a thousand pieces.

And then he cursed a blue streak because _why_ had he destroyed his phone?

Tony rubbed at his eyes, groaning in frustration, and trekked back into the elevator to head down to the basements of the Towers, to the company stock rooms.

There was at least a thousand phones in stock down there, extra inventory for the employees of the Tower, and Tony rifled through the boxes until he found one in the bright red he preferred.

Back up in the penthouse, Tony punched in Rhodey's number from memory and started shit-texting his best friend while he poured a glass of scotch.

**\-- Honey bear. This whole day has been bullshit. I actually tore my shirt on a nail this morning. A nail. In my house. It's like living in a third world country.**

**\--Thanks but no thanks to any of your smart ass comments about how i know nothing of the third world. Tearing my shirt is my equivalent of a third world and you know it.**

**\--Rhodey seriously your niece's recital isn't a valid reason for** **skipping out on our dinner together. Date nights are to be taken seriously and you skipping this one is completely unforgivable.**

**\--But still, I'll send her some flowers because I'm sure she did wonderful.**

**\--Hey do you remember that time in MIT where I stole everyone’s towels on our floor? Why don't we pull pranks like that any more?**

**\--Oh no I remember. Because you’re boring and I'm thirty.**

**\-- You need to text me back, I know you hear your obnoxious ring tone. I know you’re a Lieutenant Colonel and all that, but no one actually needs Born in the USA for a ring tone. Nobody is that patriotic**

**\--Are you ever gonna ask Pepper out? Think our favorite redhead needs a date. She is wound TIGHT lately, if you know what I mean.**

**\--Rhodey I swear to god if you don't start texting me back right now….**

**\--I'm gonna drink this whole bottle of scotch and drunk text you the entire time. Text me back now and take preventative measures. Not too late for you to swing by for dinner. Is it going to be a whole month before I see you again? I feel like you only come by for work reasons Rhodey, is that anyway to treat your wife?**

**\--really? Nothing to the wife comment? Tough crowd.**

***********************

“Stevie, who the hell is texting you at two am?” Bucky complained and shoved at his boyfriends shoulder. “Wake up and turn your phone off.”

“Sorry.” Steve sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes, squinting at the screen of his phone as it lit up repeatedly, the shrill ring tone destroying the usual quiet of their bedroom. “It's a number I don't recognize. Manhattan, I think.”

“Tell them to fuck off.” Bucky grumbled and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. “We have to be awake in like three hours for a run.”

“I know babe. Let me just check and--- damn it. It's just a wrong number drunk texting.” Steve dragged his hand through his blond hair. “Some guy trying to get a hold of someone named Rhodey. Talking about missing their date night, and how Rhodey only comes around for work stuff anymore?”

“Oh, that's kind of sad.” Bucky sat up a little and frowned. “Poor guy. Missed date nights are rough.”

“Yeah, he keeps asking Rhodey to text him back. Which isn’t going to happen, because he’s actually texting me.” Steve laughed a little. “I guess I should let him know it's a wrong number.”

“Yeah, tell him it sucks to get ditched, then tell him to shut the hell up so I can sleep.”

“Easy, big guy.” Steve chuckled. “I'll let him know.”

_\--Hey man. Just thought I'd let you know that this is a wrong number. All 37 of your texts meant for “Rhodey” went to my number instead. Sorry to let you down, but I don't think your boyfriend knows you are mad at him._

_*************_

Tony blinked at his phone a few times when he received a text back from an unknown number.

“Oh damn.” he doubled checked the number. “I have definitely not been texting Rhodey all night.”

**\--Well this is embarrassing as hell. But you know, the polite thing to do would have been to reply at like, text four instead of letting me ramble on like I'm drunk or something.**

_\--You did mention something about a bottle of scotch. And I just woke up because my phone wouldn't quit ringing._

**\--Do you have a better ring tone than Born in the USA?**

_\--It's Big Blond and Beautiful_

**\-- You’re kidding. From Hairspray? With Queen Latifah?**

_\--I can't believe you knew that right away_

**\--I can't believe you admitted it. Still better than Born in the USA. Sorry I woke you, but if you were really mad you would stop texting me instead of encouraging my rude behavior**

_\--I guess that's fair. Sorry your boyfriend stood you up_

**\--Not my boyfriend.**

_\-- You said date night so I just assumed he was a boyfriend. Too bad he stood you up anyway. Maybe stop drinking and call it a night though, try texting him in the morning when you’re sober_

**\--Thanks dad**

_\--It's actually professor._

**\--Oh my.**

**\-- So tell me professor. Is the big blond and beautiful a description as well as a ringtone?**

_\--Well, no ones complained when they see me, at least. What about you? Blonde and beautiful?_

**\--Brown eyed and brunette and mysterious. Not mysterious. Obnoxious. Brown eyed and brunette and obnoxious. So what do you do? Model?**

_\--Yeah right. I teach Art History and several art classes at the university._

**\--Oh so you are ACTUALLY a professor. I thought that was like a weird role play thing.**

_\--Little early in the game to be talking about that sort of thing isn't it?_

**\-- You tell me. You're the one texting a drunk guy at 2 am**

*******************

Steve laughed out loud and Bucky rolled over with a huff. “Babe, it's been half an hour, are you _still_ talking to him?”

“Look.” Steve turned his phone so Bucky could see. “He’s funny.”

“Yeah, babe, I'm sure he's a damn comedian.” Bucky yawned and stretched, dropping a big arm around Steve's shoulders and tugging him down against his chest. “But you’re in bed with _me_ so call it a night. Tell him you’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“Yeah?” Steve raised an eyebrow. “I can talk to him tomorrow?”

“You know I don't care.” Bucky yawned again and held him tighter. “But I _will_ care if you keep me awake any longer.”

“Sorry, baby.” Steve kissed him sweetly and shot off a quick text to the mysterious texter.

_\--I've got a class at eight am so I need to get some sleep, but can I talk to you tomorrow?_

**\-- You want to talk to me more? What, like after class?**

_\--Sure, my last class of the day is over at 3:45_

**\--I was joking, professor. But alright. Let’s talk tomorrow.**

_\--Looking forward to it. Do I get a name to go with this wrong number?_

**\--Tony.**

_\--Nice to meet you. I'm Steve._

**-I'm putting you in my phone and Big and Blonde**

_\-- I'm putting you in my phone as Mysterious_

**\--Not obnoxious? You’re nicer than me for sure**

_\--Well you know what they say, opposites attract. Blond and_ _brunette, nice and obnoxious…_

**\--Touche, teacher man**

_\--Will you text me back in the morning?_

**\--Try and stop me. are we in the same time zone?**

_\--I'm in Boston_

**\--Manhattan**

_\--So no long distance charges then, right?_

**\--Long distance charges for texting? I thought I was the** **drunk one**

_\--I was trying to be funny_

**\--Stick with being blonde**

_\--Tomorrow, Tony_

**\--Can't wait**

Tony smiled down at his phone, and tossed it back onto the couch with a sigh.

Steve. Big and Blond. Could be fun.

***************

“You like him?” Bucky asked, rubbing his nose into Steve's hair as they curled back into the pillows together.

“Can't really tell over a text.” Steve returned, wrapping both his arms around his love. “But I mean, he's funny. And brunette.”

“And we both know funny and brunette is all it takes to get in your pants.” Bucky cracked a tired grin when Steve jabbed him in the ribs. “Easy as hell, ain't ya, Stevie?”

“You say that like you're complaining.”

“Sugar, you know damn well I'm not complaining.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's phone buzzed and he opened the message without checking to see who it was from.

Odds were it was from Steve, since they had texted almost every day for close to a month now, and Tony was already smiling, already anxious to read what his favorite blonde had sent.

_**From Steve** _ _\--save me from staff meetings that go on for hours_

_**From Tony** _ _**\--** _ _pay attention. They probably last for hours because people like you don't listen and break the rules by texting irresponsible people like me._

_**From Steve** _ _\--I'm an artist, Tony, we don't have rules_

_\--How you doing today? Still feeling okay? Things are alright?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Things are fine, Steve. One bad day every once in awhile is not the end of the world._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Tony last night you told me you seriously considered trying to parachute off your balcony and you weren’t even having a bad day. If that's you on a_ _**normal** _ _day, how destructive do you get on the bad ones??_

_**From Tony--** _ _To be fair,_ _I was kind of joking about the parachute thing. Unfortunately, my sense of humour doesn't translate real well over text._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Tony. You don't joke about jumping off your balcony, parachute or not. That's entirely reckless._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Sure thing, mother hen. I promise I'm fine. I'd be better if you’d send me a picture of those baby blues though. Keep my mind off of attempting parachuting from unsafe things._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- I don't know Tony. I don't want to have to listen to_ _you complain that I got you kicked out of a meeting because of a picture._

_**From Tony** _ _– My my professor, are your baby blues going to be that distracting?_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Oh did you just want a picture of my eyes? Then no that shouldn’t be distracting at all. My mistake, I thought you were expecting more than that._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Wait! I can ask for more than just your eyes? Wait just a second!_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Oooh too slow, Tony. I only had a thirty second break to send something shirtless. Window closed. Opportunity missed._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- You are killing me teacher man. Leave your staff meeting and hide out in the bathroom and send me a naughty selfie. It will be like high school all over again._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Oh? Your high school art teachers sent you naughty selfies? Tony you should report that, I don't think that's appropriate._

Tony laughed out loud, thoroughly disrupting the board meeting and Pepper raised an irritable eyebrow in his direction.

“Still with us, Tony? Or is there something more interesting happening?

“Ah, sorry Pep.” Tony was still chuckling, and several of the board members frowned at him. “I promise I'm listening. New contract. Environmental impact. Ready, set go.”

Pepper- sweet perfect Pepper who ran his day to day life and honestly most of his business- simply rolled her pretty eyes and went back to giving the rest of the board members the specifics on this new contract to build a new plant in Indiana.

One of her goals this year was to expand away from the East Coast and into the Midwest, making Stark Industries a company that employed people from all across America instead of just in the big cities on the coast.

Tony had thought it was a wonderful idea and had given her the go ahead to draw up contracts and do the research before presenting everything to the board, fully trusting her to have a fool proof plan.

Tony was gradually handing more and more of the company over to Pepper with each year, far more content to tinker in his lab and more recently, text flirty blondes, than running board meetings and dealing with paperwork.

Really, he should just look into signing the entire thing over to her, and he wondered idly how long she would be speechless before screeching at him to not be so crazy.

It would be an interesting conversation, that's for sure.

But maybe... maybe not as interesting as getting pictures of Steve, so as soon as Pepper started talking again, Tony slid his phone back out of his pocket.

_**From Tony** _ _\-- I don't think my assistant agrees with us texting so much. She's sort of perfecting her glare. It get's scarier every time._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- So fire her, you don't need that kind of negativity in your life. You don't want anyone telling you not to text me, right? That seems like a terrible idea._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- I'll be honest, I'm actually scared she’s going to fire me._

********************

Steve got busy and didn't get to check his phone for a few hours, but he laughed when he saw Tony's reply about Pepper.

“You talking to Tony again, baby?” Bucky dropped a kiss on Steve's cheek, blue eyes curious as he leaned over to look at the phone, his right hand resting easily on Steve's neck.

“Yeah.” Steve tilted his phone so his boyfriend could see the texts better. “He’s so funny. Talks like he has nothing better to do than text me. Apparently his assistant is fierce and he is terrified.”

“Cute.” Bucky grinned. “What's that, he wants a picture?”

“Uh--” Steve shrugged awkwardly. “Yeah. Yeah, he asked for one.”

“So you gonna send him one of what?” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows. “Send him that sexy one I took of you in the bathroom.”

“Where I'm shaving?” Steve frowned. “I'm only wearing a towel in that one. Don't you think that's a little bit... I mean, I'm practically naked in it.”

“But it shows off your back, and it is super sexy.” Bucky growled playfully and nipped a bite onto Steve's shoulder. “I love your back. Might be my favorite view of you.”

“You're a dick.” Steve smacked Bucky away. “And he asked for a picture of my  _eyes_.”

Bucky shrugged. “Then send him a cute picture of you. You’re so handsome Stevie, he will love any picture of you. Don't worry about it.”

“Are you heading out?” Steve put his phone down to be able to reach up and kiss his boyfriend properly.

“Yep. Team has an early practice today.” Bucky flexed his arm dramatically, the seams of his too tight shirt stretching. “They can't work out without me there.”

“Ah yes. What would the football team do without it's personal trainer?” Steve teased, but then frowned when he saw the flinch of pain cross Bucky's face. “Your arm bothering you?”

“Always.” Bucky tried to laugh it off, but Steve grabbed his left arm anyway, groaning when Bucky jerked away, the hard plastic of the prosthetic pulling uncomfortably at his shoulder.

“We need to get it looked at again, honey, figure something out. Look into the insurance with the college and see what they will cover.”

“Prosthetic arms are super expensive.” Bucky shook his head. “And this one is what the college covered, remember? This one works fine, it just hangs a little uncomfortably is all.”

“Well at least take it easy.” Steve demanded. “You’re supposed to be _training_ the team, not _outdoing_ them.”

“Oh please. Without me there, the team would wither away into weaklings and die.” Bucky kissed him one more time. “Send Tony a picture baby, he will be thrilled. Tell him to send one too. I'm dying to know what he looks like.”

“You and me both. Love you honey. Please take it easy today.”

“I love you.” Bucky was wrapping his shoulder length dark hair into a bun, but grinned around the hair tie in his mouth. “See you tonight.”

Steve picked his phone back up and started texting a reply to Tony, smiling because he was so relieved that Bucky had just as much a crush on Tony as he did.

It had been a few weeks now, really almost a month, since he had gotten that first drunk text from the unknown number, and after several sober apologies on Tony's part, and several assurances from Steve that it had been fine, they had began a tentative sort of friendship via texting.

Tony had given a fairly hilarious explanation of why his day had been so rough and why he was aggressively texting his best friend so late at night, and even though Steve had laughed, he had heard the undercurrent of sadness through the words and felt bad for the brunette.

Tony of course, had shrugged Steve's sympathy off and changed the subject, so Steve had let it drop.

After a week or so, the conversations between them had started coming easier, had started becoming more open, and now they texted every single day, sometimes just once or twice, sometimes for hours at a time.

It was fun and easy and quickly starting to slide into flirty territory, and Steve was completely smitten with Tony's quick wit and sarcasm.

Naturally, he hadn't hidden any of it from Bucky. They had been dating for almost four years now, so there were definitely no secrets between them anymore. Bucky thought it was hilarious that Steve kept talking to Tony, and thought it was even _more_ hilarious that Tony had no problem with it either. 

Honestly, what kind of people struck up a relationship via _drunk_ texting?

It was hilarious. 

Hilarious, and really kind of sweet. 

Bucky thought it was so sweet in fact, that now that it had been going on for a while, he had started asking how Tony was when he came home for the day, had started reading the texts over Steve's shoulder, laughing at Tony's sense of humour, adding in his own thoughts and opinions on the more serious conversations.

And it had been a complete relief just a week ago, when Steve had admitted to Bucky that he felt like he was developing feelings for Tony.

Bucky had kissed him for a long time and then replied that he had something of a crush on their favorite wrong-number as well.

Steve had been surprised, and then _relieved_ , and then he had dragged Bucky into a longer, messier kiss, yanking at Bucky's clothes until they managed to get up the stairs to their bedroom, falling onto their mattress together to reaffirm their own relationship, then talking quietly, tentatively about moving forward with Tony as they came down.

 _God_ he loved Bucky. What other partner would be so open to this sort of thing?

_**From Steve** _ _\--Well for the record, Tony, it wouldn't do any good for someone to threaten to fire_ _**me** _ _for talking to you. I'd do it anyway. Who needs a paycheck, jobs and bosses are for suckers._

**From Tony--** _B_ _ecause_ _artists have no rules?_

_**From Steve** _ _\--well yeah. But mostly because I like talking to you and aren't planning on stopping anytime soon._

**From Tony --**   _I like talking to you too. Have you checked your phone bill? Any long distance charges for all this texting?_

 _ **From Steve--**_   _N_ _ot_ _gonna let me live that one down are you?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Oh_ _not ever. Absolutely not. I will carve “Long Distance Charges” on your tombstone._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Uh... creepy?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Yeah. I thought we already established my humour doesn't come across on text real well._

*****************

“Tony, put your phone down for two seconds. We’re eating dinner.” Rhodey scowled at Tony from across the table. “You aren't allowed to bitch at me for missing date night if you're going to text your boyfriend the entire time.

“Sorry Rhodey.” Tony pushed his phone aside and sent a winning smile towards his best friend. “So how’s life as a full on Colonel? Enjoying the promotion? Feeling more important?

“I'm enjoying the raise that's for damn sure.” Rhodey teased and Tony raised his glass in a faux salute.

“Well, damn. I'll drink to that.”

“Who are you talking to anyway?” Rhodey complained good naturedly when Tony's phone lit up yet again.

“Um. Steve.” Tony mumbled and put his phone in his pocket. “It's... Steve.”

“Sorry, that was… Steve?” Rhodey raised his eyebrow. “As in, the guy you spent all night drunk texting when I was gone? You guys actually _talk_?”

“Every day.” Tony shrugged. “Sometimes all day.”

“Wait so you--” Rhodey paused and stared at Tony for a full minute. “You like him. I mean you actually  _like_ him. This guy that was just a wrong number drunk text? You really _like_ him, don't you?”

“He makes me laugh.” Tony defended. “And we can talk about kind of everything. He's always happy to hear from me…I don't know. It's just fun.”

“What does he do?” Rhodey prompted. “How old is he? Where is he from? What does he look like? Let me see a picture.”

“Calm down secret service.” Tony rolled his eyes. “He teaches art history and a few other art classes at Boston U. Um, he is twenty eight. Blond hair and blue eyes, or so he says. I don't really know for sure because I haven't actually seen a picture.”

“So you talk every day and yet you don't actually know for sure what he looks like? What's his last name?”

“Don't.” Tony shook his head in warning. “Don't do that Rhodey. I'm just having fun. It's just… you know we text and we laugh and we flirt a little and it's fine.” he took a long drink from his wine glass. “I think it's been a long time since I've just had fun with someone so please don't ruin it for me.”

“Oh.” Rhodey narrowed his eyes. “I  _see_.”

“You don't see.” Tony huffed, then after a few seconds-- “Alright _fine_ , what do you see?”

“You haven't told him who you are.”

“That's ridiculous. Of course I've--”

“You haven't told him that you are Tony Stark.” Rhodey clarified. “I'm sure you told him you enjoy old cars, but not that you own six of the rarest cars in the world. You probably told him that you work for a tech company that designs things for the government, but not that you are the owner, and lead designer as well as the holder of  _all_ the patents for more than half the gear our military and several of our Allies use.”

Tony opened his mouth to protest, and Rhodey just blazed right on.

“You might have mentioned you live in New York, but not in the penthouse apartment of the most noticeable building on the New York skyline aside from the Empire State Building.”

“I don’t know about  _most_ noticeable--”

“You  _probably_ told him--” Rhodey continued loudly. “-that your best friend is in the military, but not that I am the official liaison between the Air Force and Stark Industries. And while you might have mentioned something about having an assistant, you _definitely_ didn't say that as your assistant Pepper is also the executor of your will and stands to inherit just a shocking percentage of your money should anything happen to you.”

Tony sat back with a pout, and Rhodey tapped his finger on the table emphatically. “And I know you absolutely  _didn't_ mention that you could buy the university that employs this mysterious boyfriend. Like, buy it without even blinking. You didn't tell him any of that, did you?”

“Well.” Tony folded his arms and glared at his best friend. “No, I didn't mention any of  _that_.”

Then his face fell a little. “I just… you know every time I've tried to get to know someone, to date someone, I just never know if they like me because you know...I'm _delightful_ , or if it's because my shoes are worth more than their car.”

Rhodey snorted. “Yeah. Delightful.” But he cleared his throat and his eyes softened. “I know what you mean, Tony. And I heard about Shawna. Real sorry about that, man.”

“So maybe if I can just let this go on a little longer, maybe it won't matter who I am. Maybe Steve will just---” Tony shrugged, pointedly ignoring the reference to his ex girlfriend “Maybe he will actually just like  _me_.”

“I get it.” Rhodey took a bite of his steak, chewing slowly. “So what… you’re just not going to say anything about any of those things until you guys meet? You _do_ want to meet, right?”

“Yeah. I was thinking about asking him to meet up around Valentine’s Day.” Tony said with a shy smile. “I know we’ve only been talking for a month, and only through texts, so maybe it sounds crazy but it feels....” he flushed and looked away. “It feels right.”

“Okay, just this once I'm not going to give you hell for acting like a twelve year old with a crush.” Rhodey teased. “But only this once. You blush in front of me again and I will never let you forget it. You tell this Steve kid that I'm gonna beat his ass if he messes with you.”

“I'm not going to say that.” Tony rolled his eyes for about the thousandth time. “He's not some punk middle schooler who's going to be intimidated by you.”

“You tell that kid--” Rhodey pointed his knife at Tony. “--that I'm gonna  _beat his ass_ if he messes with you.”

“Fine.” Tony drained the rest of his wine and signaled for another one. “Thanks buddy.”

“Gotten you through too much shit over the years to let some blond pretty boy hurt you.” Rhodey grunted. “Go ahead and text him, you’re fidgeting like you’re gonna die.”

Tony laughed, but grabbed his phone right away, flicking his napkin at Rhodey when the Colonel made a face.

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Rhodey says he’s gonna beat your ass if you mess with me_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- if I mess with you?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- I mean if you hurt me._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- forget it, it was stupid. He and I were talking and he’s just kidding. He's pretty sure I can't talk to anyone without falling in love or something equally ridiculous. Forget it._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Tell your Rhodey he can stand down, Tony. Not only am I never gonna hurt you, but I'm big enough to protect you from anything that might try._

_**From Steve** _ _\--_ _[{PICTURE MESSAGE}](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/163066416948/latelierderiot-a-sexy-boy) _

“Jesus.” Tony's eyes widened at the screens hot of large arms folded across a broad chest, tan skin and  _so many muscles_ working down a chiseled abdomen.

At the top of the picture was just the edge of a strong jaw line and Tony didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that he couldn't see all of Steve's face.

Disappointed because of course he wanted to know what Steve looked like.

Relieved because if he had had a full picture he might have needed to excuse himself from the table.

Rhodey only sighed in exasperation when Tony blushed bright red and put his phone down, reaching for his wine and just about draining the glass in one go.

“I'm gonna let that blush slide too.” He said after a long moment. “But not the next one.”

“Damn you, Rhodey.”

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Sorry, did you say you were an art professor? Looking like_ _**that** _ _?_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- sure am, Tony._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Uh....any room in your classes for a new student? I feel like I could take an art class. Have a sudden interest in...in the arts....._

_**From Steve--** _ _Oh yeah? Y_ _ou wanna transfer here? I'd make room in my class for you. Cute thing like you can sit right up front, right where I can see you._

_**From Tony** _ _\--Ha! That almost sounded creepy, professor. But hey, you don't do long distance tutoring by any chance?_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Very funny, Tony._

_**From Tony--** _ _Oh, I am definitely being serious about that._

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**From Steve--** _ _I know it's early, but I'm headed out for a run. Just wanted to say good morning._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Well good morning artist boy. Enjoy your run._

_**From Steve--**_ S _orry, did I wake you? I didn't actually expect you text back. What are you doing awake so early?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Haven't gone to bed yet actually. Got busy working, lost track of time._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Honey, it's 5am please go lay down and get some sleep_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Honey?_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Is that weird? We've been talking for a while, seemed like the right time to say it. But I don't have to._

_**From Tony** _ _\--No, it's fine. As long as you're fine with me calling you weird things_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- call me whatever you want Tony_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- sure thing, schmoopsy doodle._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- You're delirious honey._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- You know, you would think so? But I'm actually like this all the time._

_*******************_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Got a full class schedule today?_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Hey Tony. Just an afternoon lecture then I'm off_ _the rest of the day. Going to paint the spare bedroom. What about you? Stuck in the office all day?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- heading to California actually. Business trip. I'll be gone until Tuesday._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- You gonna be out of contact all weekend? Honey I hate that idea._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- don't be ridiculous. I'll glue my phone to my hand and you can text me all you want. Out of contact. What is that? No one is ever out of contact anymore. Text me whenever you want, I'll text you back every time._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- That sounds wonderful._

_**From Steve** _ _**\--** _ _And don't you dare_ _say anything about long distance or I won't text you at all_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Stick in the mud. You never let me have any fun_

_******************_

_**From Steve** _ _**\--** _ _how's Cali? I like the idea of your stretched out on the beach soaking up the sun. You good and tan? Drinking Mojito's under a palm tree._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- I wish. California is lovely but lonely. Can't wait to get back to New York. I like the coast but I prefer the city._

_**From Steve--** _ _Seems a little late to ask this, but do you have someone waiting for you in New York?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Not unless you count Pepper, but if she's waiting its usually not a good thing. I just sleep a little better in my own bed, that's all._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- But I'll also be back in the same time zone as you_ _which is a plus. Now we can talk all day without a four hour time_ _difference. And, you know all these long distance charges are a_ _real bitch. I don't think my phone bills have ever been this high._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Worth it, though. Totally worth it._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- You are so cute, Tony. Stupid long distance comments aside, you are adorable._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- you don't know that I'm adorable. You’ve never seen a picture of me. I could be hideous._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- don't need a picture honey, I can tell just from talking to you. Adorable. And it's got nothing to do with your looks. Everything to do with you charm._

_**************_

_**From Tony--** _ _Hey professor, I'm_ _back in New York._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Real glad you made it safe Tony, sure missed hearing from you all day._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Yeah sorry about that. I slept the entire flight home, now I'm heading up to the office to get some work done._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Maybe just take the night off, huh? We can get all caught up, want to do a video or something? I'd love to talk for a while._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Ooh tempting professor,  but I've really got to get some paperwork done. I wasn't half as productive on this trip as I should have been, and Pepper might do something drastic if I don't get my signature on at least a dozen documents tonight._

_**From Steve--** _ _one day we will have to sit down and you can explain exactly what it is you do that keeps you so busy all the time._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- yeah? I would be alright with that. We could sit down and talk. Or you know...not talk._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Are you propositioning me?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- ….Is it working?_

_************************* _

_**From Steve** _ _\-- assigned a project in one of my entry level art classes for an anatomy sketch. Eight different students turned in nude sketches of themselves. I had to call in another teacher to help just so I wouldn't feel weird about grading them._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- I feel like I'm not supposed to be laughing but I absolutely cannot stop laughing. Is it just terrible being a super foxy professor? You poor thing._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- I wonder how I make it clear to all these nineteen year olds that not only am I too old for them, and completely not interested but I'm also gay?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Well that answers_ _**that** _ _question, doesn't it? All those girls are going to be devastated. I bet next semester every kid in your class is a boy, just you wait._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- I would really rather prefer that none of my students took my class with the hope of seducing me. you didn't realize I was gay?_

_**From Tony** _ _**\--** _ _well you never said. I didn't want to assume. Didn't want to get my hopes up I suppose_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Really? Was the shirtless picture not enough of a hint?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- I don't know… you better send another one so I can be sure._

*****************

_**From Tony** _ _\-- so this morning my assistant walks in and just took my phone out of my hand. Locked it in a drawer and told me I couldn't have it back until I finished looking over something boring._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Actually her exact words were. “You can have your phone back after you act like an adult for a full hour.” So rude._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Damn Tony. What did you do?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- I picked the lock. Or at least I tried to pick the lock. She smacked my hand away._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Well, frankly she sounds terrifying_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Frankly, she_ _**is** _ _terrifying. Redheads. What can you do?_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Well I'm glad you figured something out, because I would have missed you if you didn't text me all day_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Why professor, if I didn't know better I would think you liked me._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Tony, if we weren't so far away I'd pass you a note. Check yes or no, do you like me too?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- You're dumb. And sweet. Go away_

_**From Steve** _ _– You want me to go away, Tony?_

_**From Tony** _ _**\--** _ _hey if you're going to pass notes like a fourth grader, I can respond like a fourth grader. You're lucky I'm not pulling your pigtails and pushing you in the mud at recess._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Fucking. Adorable._

*****************

_**From Tony** _ _\-- What are you doing this weekend, blondie? Got any good plans?_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Same thing I do every weekend, I suppose. Getting up early for a run. Working around the house. I have a stack of art projects to look through and grade before Monday. What about you, honey?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- probably just gonna text my hot teacher friend and distract him from all the productive housework and grading he’s supposed to do_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- I'm sure you hot teacher friend loves that idea. Even though, maybe not so much the tag of “Friend.” Not a huge fan of that._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Not so much friend?_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- not so much. Or at least, maybe for not too much longer hm? You think?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- I can be on board with that. We gonna put a deadline on it? More than friends by midterms?_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Midterms are still a while off._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- well that leaves you lots of time to thoroughly woo me, doesn't it?_

_****************_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Go to bed, honey_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- You don't know that I'm awake._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Dammit well_ _**now** _ _you do_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Sleep, Tony. Seriously. You’ve been texting me all_ _day and it's pushing one am. I know you’ve got to be tired._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- You don't know anything, art man._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- I know you well enough to know here in about fifteen minutes you're going to start getting delirious and saying odd things and calling me weird nickname. It happens every single time._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- You are the least fun ever. I'll go to sleep_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- I hate my bed though. It's huge and lonely and cold._

_**From Steve** _ _**\--** _ _Let's change that. Soon._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- You gonna sell my king size bed and buy me a twin size instead? Sweet of you. Smart too, no wonder you’re a teacher. Always churning out those good ideas, huh?_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Go to bed, Tony._

*****************

_**From Steve** _ _\-- hey, how come I don't have a picture of you, honey? We've been at this for a while and all I know is that you have dark hair and dark eyes._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- And a sparkling personality._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- And a sparkling personality, yes. But why don't I have a picture?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Probably because I haven't sent one yet pudding pop._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- please send me one. I'd like to see you on my screen when we talk_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Actually I have a better idea, if you're up for it._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Let's hear it._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Well. It's Valentines Day in two days, you know? What do you say we meet up? I can head your way easy enough, if you're willing to drive a little bit, why don't we find some place in the middle and meet for dinner? Someplace neutral and easy and we can just... we can just see how it all goes?_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Tony I love that idea. Please let's do that. I love that idea._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Yeah? Not too soon for this sort of thing? I realize Valentine's Day is sort of a big deal, maybe a weird one for a first official date, but it doesn't have to be weird. We can keep it low-key._

_**From Steve-** _ _**-** _ _N_ _o, honey this is great. We've been talking about meeting you for weeks now. And we'd thought about going away from Valentine's Day so this is perfect. Bucky will be so excited, I'm going  to text him right now and tell him._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Sorry what? Who the hell is Bucky? What do you mean_ _**he** _ _will be so excited? Steve what the hell?_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- No, no wait, you've mentioned him but like…. about running together. And working together. And grabbing dinner together. Not like, oh hey Bucky and I sleep together. What the HELL._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- ...Bucky and I are dating, Tony. We've been together for almost four years. We both work at the university as well. I'm so so sorry, it didn't occur to me that you thought Bucky and I were just friends. I swear I thought I'd mentioned it before._

_**From Tony**_ _\-- So you've had a boyfriend this entire time? This_ entire  _time? You and I have been flirting and talking and_

_you...what? You only talk to me when he’s not around? You keep your phone locked so he can't read the texts? What the fuck is happening?_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Tony, don't take this the wrong way. I promise it's not what you're thinking._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- You have no idea what I'm thinking._

_**From Tony** _ _\-- Jesus Christ_

_**From Tony** _ _\-- forget what I said about Valentines Day. Forget all of that. I don't want to see you anymore. Fuck off._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- No honey wait. Don't be upset, I promise it's not what you think. I definitely should have mentioned this before, I know._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Damn it Tony I'm so sorry. Bucky has been reading our texts since day one, I guess I forgot that you didn't know about him. He thinks your funny and sweet and always wants in on our conversations._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Tony please_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Tony please talk to me honey, come on_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- I swear it's not like we were playing you or anything. I meant everything I said about wanting to see you and about wanting to be more than friends._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Bucky and I really want to meet you, really want to spend some time with you-- it will be fine. I promise._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Bucky is just as gone on you as I am, babe. Just because it's just been you and me talking doesn't mean that he isn't right there, too._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- This is my fault, Tony. Don't feel like you were played or anything like that. I swear, it just slipped my mind. Me and Bucky talk about you all the time, I guess I forgot that you didn't know about it. Or about all of him._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Tony._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- TONY._

_****************_

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Tony it's killing me not hearing from you. Please text me back_

_**From Stev** _ _e_ _\-- Honey. Say something to me. Anything. Answer your phone. I've called you like a dozen times, please just pick up and let me explain._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- I get it, I screwed this up. Should have taken Bucky's advice and told you about him sooner but honestly I was afraid you'd stop talking right away because I wasn't single and I didn't want that to happen._

_**From Steve** _ _\-- Damn it, sweetheart. I can't handle not hearing from you. Text me back or call me back and just scream at me, it's fine. But I know we can figure this out._

_*******************_

_**From Tone** _ _\-- Lose my number._

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Tony.” Pepper ran a comforting hand over his shoulder. “Tony, are you alright?”

“Just leave me alone.” Tony was alternating between scribbling nonsense into a notebook and staring out the window at absolute nothing. “Nothing's wrong, just leave me alone.”

“Did something happen with Steve?” She asked softly. “I know you're not answering his texts anymore. I haven't seen you look at your phone once today.”

Tony flinched away from the mention of Steve and she _tsked_ sympathetically. “Oh Tony. I'm so sorry. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“He has a boyfriend.” Tony said bitterly. “A  _boyfriend._ We were all ‘oh I missed hearing from you all day!’ And ‘sure wish we lived closer!’ And I asked him to meet up and--” the pencil in his hand snapped in half. “And he's got a  _boyfriend_.”

“Tony…” Pepper floundered for a second, trying to find the right words. “Maybe you misunderstood him? Surely he didn't mean he has a _serious_ boyfriend. Maybe someone he is seeing casually?”

“I asked him to meet up for Valentine’s Day, and he said that _Bucky_ couldn't wait to meet me and that they had both wanted to see me for weeks.” Tony didn't even attempt to mask the anger in his voice.

“I didn't sign up to hang out with a _couple_ , Pepper. I know it sounds stupid but I thought Steve and I-- I thought we were--” Tony pursed his lips, staring out the window again.

“It's so stupid. We were just texting. It's not like we even talked on the phone or anything. I have no reason to be upset. Stupid."

“But you're sad, so it  _isn't_ stupid.” Pepper ran gentle fingers through his hair. “You're more upset about this than you were about the entire Shawna debacle.”

“Yeah, I guess I assumed men didn't play games like women do.” Tony snorted. “He's just as bad as she is. Messing with me, except he's messing with me without knowing who I am. I don't know if that's worse or not.”

“Hey.” Pepper tugged at his hair. “Every gender has their stupid moments, Tony. You just seem to attract them more than others.”

“Thanks.” Tony frowned at her, but leaned his head against her stomach anyway. “Will you stay and have dinner with me? I hate to say I'm feeling a little needy, but I'm definitely a little needy.”

“Of course.” She hugged him a little tighter. “Tony, of course I'll stay and have dinner with you.”

“Thanks.” Tony closed his eyes. “Love you, Pep.”

Pepper hid her sad expression in his hair, her heart breaking for her boss and long time friend.

Tony deserved better than this.

**********************

“He still isn't talking to you?” Bucky put his bag down and crossed the living room, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders.

“Nope.” Steve was staring dejectedly at his phone, slouched in the recliner. “I mean he texted me that one time, you know, telling me to lose his number but nothing since then.”

“I'm sorry babe.” Bucky pressed a comforting kiss to Steve's temple. “We should have told him earlier. About us, I mean. You can't blame him for being upset. Learning someone you like is in a relationship is tough on anyone.”

“I know.”

“And when you guys first started talking, he had just been dumped, that's why he had been having such a bad day remember? Hearing about you and I was probably just...” Bucky's voice trailed off. “I mean, he would have been upset anyway, but more so considering how his last relationship ended.”

“I know!” Steve snapped, then banged his fist on the chair in frustration. “I just can't believe I did this! I can't believe I just _assumed_ he would realize that you and I were together. Two guys eating dinner together, working out together… Sure I never came right out and said, but I didn't think I had to!”

“Yeah, Stevie, I know.” Bucky kissed him again. “I'm sorry. Sorry its happening like this.”

“It definitely didn't occur to me that he would stop talking to me altogether.” Steve bit out. “I mean-- you're fine with it. You've never had a problem with-- right? Never had a problem with Tony?”

“Course I don't.” The big brunette shrugged. “But you know most people aren't as open as we are, Stevie. Most people hate the idea of sharing a partner. It was a long shot thinkin' Tony would be alright with it just 'cause we are.”

“Yeah.” Steve's jaw clenched tight, then he sagged back in the chair in defeat. “Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Buck. Sorry this is making me so crazy.”

“You miss him.” Bucky said softly, and took the phone from Steve's hand, moving so he could kneel between Steve's legs. “Don't you?”

“It's so stupid.” Steve tugged his fingers through his hair in frustration. “It's just texting, right? He has every right to be upset at me and I don't really have a reason to be upset him. We were just texting. Why does it bother me so much. Stupid.”

“It's not.” Bucky ran his hands up and down Steve's thighs comfortingly. “It's  _not._ I mean, I'm half in love with the guy and I've only been reading over your shoulder. I miss hearing about him and he and I have never actually communicated. I know it's worse for you, Stevie. It's fine.”

Steve didn't say anything, just leaned down until their foreheads touched and breathed a heavy sigh.

“Do you want me to try and call him?” Bucky offered then. “It's been over a week, maybe he's cooled down and would be willing to listen.”

“I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Stevie.” Bucky brushed their lips together. “Honey, I want to talk to him too. I want to meet him too, remember? Just let me try.”

“Just because I'm upset about Tony doesn't mean I'm still not happy with you.” Steve suddenly blurted. “You know that, right? I miss him but you are always enough for me. Will always be enough for me. You know that?”

“That might be the dumbest thing you ever said, baby doll.” Bucky kissed him again, longer this time. “Of course I know I'm enough for you. I'm not worried some other hot brunette is gonna take you from me.”

“No?” Steve breathed and Bucky kissed him for a third time. “You're sure?”

“Not worried.” Bucky repeated. “But I _do_ think we should call the other hot brunette and see if he still wants to hang out, hm?”

Steve pressed his phone into Bucky's palm and slouched down into the chair as Bucky dialed Tony's number.

****************

Tony's call rang in his office, and Pepper answered it with a cheerful, “Tony's phone! Pepper speaking!”

From across the room, Tony leveled a fierce look her way. “Woman, I told you not to answer my fucking phone! I am ignoring it for a reason!”

“So sorry, you'll have to excuse me for just a moment.” Pepper said sweetly into the phone, and then covered the mouthpiece and glared hard enough that Tony actually flinched.

“Woman?” Her eyebrows shot towards her forehead. “ _Did you just call me_ _woman_?”

“Pepper, darling, love of my life…” Tony backpedaled hastily. “I'm sorry. So sorry about that. Please just don't answer my phone. I don't want to talk to anyone.”

“Well, I've had to listen to this ridiculous Johnny Cash ring tone for a solid week because while you refuse to answer your phone, you _also_ refuse to turn it off. So _I'm_ going to start answering your calls so my headache goes away.” she said primly, and uncovered the mouthpiece again.

“So sorry about that delay, how can I help you?” She listened for a second and then made a curious expression. “Oh. Well alright then. Would you hold for just a moment please, Tony will be right with you.”

Pepper tapped a few buttons, forwarding the call to the office phone sitting on her desk and hit the speakerphone, pointing at Tony firmly and motioning for him to answer.

He shook his head firmly, and she glared at him. “ _Now_.” she mouthed and he crossed his arms stubbornly.

“Tony!” she hissed quietly. “Answer it now or so help me god---”

“This is Tony.” Tony snapped, and Pepper grinned triumphantly. “What the hell do you want?”

“Heya, Tony.” the low voice that answered had an easy Brooklyn accent to it. “How ya doin'?”

Tony's back straightened in interest. “Um. _Hi_. Who am I speaking with?”

“Tony, this is Bucky. I'm just calling to find out why you’re breaking Steve's heart like this.”

“ _Bucky_?’ Tony said in confusion, then his eyes narrowed in anger and disbelief. “ _Steve’s_ Bucky? Why the hell--what are you--  _who the hell do you think you are_ \---”

“Easy.” Bucky's voice was still soft, but now there was a firm _edge_ to it that made even Pepper's eyes widen.

“Just take a step back now and listen to me. You and Steve are making me crazy with this mess. You need to talk to each other and figure it all out because he’s miserable, and I can tell you are too. Stop being stubborn and just talk, and maybe I'll get some sleep at night, huh?”

“You have some nerve calling me.” Tony huffed. “Especially to tell me to make up with Steve? Aren't you upset your boyfriend was spending all his time texting me while in a relationship with you? Aren't you mad that he was essentially cheating on you with me?”

“What? _Cheating_ on me? Of course not.” Bucky actually sounded like he might laugh. “Steve isn’t _cheating_ on me, Tony, I knew he was talking to you from the get-go. He was laying in bed next to me the first time you accidentally texted him. I read all the texts and laughed at the stupid long distance thing… I've been here this entire time. You two are so funny together.”

“And you’re alright with all of it?” Tony demanded. “Because that seems pretty shitty of you.”

“Sweet thing---” Bucky drawled, and Tony blinked a few times, surprised by how much he liked _that_. “Of course I'm fine with it. I've been reading all the texts, I think you seem funny and sorta sweet and really just plain adorable. And I heard all about the patents you are working on. Smart as hell, aren't you? Of course I'm fine with Steve being sweet on you.”

“You guys are dating!” Tony snapped. “ _Dating_! Here I was talking to some hot blond thinking that maybe this little thing could turn into something decent, but oh wait, just kidding!  _Hes already taken_!”

“Just because Stevie and I are together, doesn't mean there isn’t room for you too.” Bucky said calmly.

Tony's jaw dropped, then his face flushed and he swallowed hard. “What--what was that?”

Across the room, Pepper's jaw was nearly on the floor as well. “What did he say?” she whispered, and Tony gestured at the phone in complete confusion.

“I'm just saying.” Bucky continued, sounded like he was smiling. “Steve and I are big guys, Tony. We can get our arms around each other _and_ have plenty of room to hold you between us.”

Tony motioned for Pepper to leave and she shook her head quickly.

“ _Leave_.” he mouthed and she shook her head again, mouthing right back, “ _The hell I am_!” “ _Leave, dammit_!” “ _NO_!”

“You still there, baby?” Bucky asked and Tony jerked his attention back to the phone.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm here. You--- you guys want to get to know me...together?”

“Like you wouldn't believe, Tony.”

“Oh.” Tony leaned back into the desk chair, completely astonished. “ _Oh_. That-- really? _Why_?”

“Sweetheart.” Bucky cleared his throat. “Steve wasn't the only one disappointed when you stopped texting. I'm half in love with you myself. I've been pushing Steve to ask you to meet up for weeks now. Been telling him to get you to send a picture because I might make myself crazy trying to imagine how you look.”

Shocked silence from Tony, and Bucky lowered his voice into something soft and lazy to ask, “ Are you gorgeous, baby? I bet you’re gorgeous. I can't wait to find out.”

“Um--um--.” Tony was literal speechless, and Pepper noted it as one of the only times she had ever seen the man unable to find at least something of a comeback.

Apparently satisfied with himself, Bucky laughed into the phone.

“Ah, Tony,just last week Stevie told me he was falling for you, and I was so damn relieved because I hadn't figured out how to tell him that I had a crush on you too. It's sort of a third party crush since this is the first time you and I have ever even communicated… but a crush none the less.”

Tony managed a strangled sort of noise, and that was it.

“So.” Bucky still seemed like he was laughing, but he was serious when he said, “I know you’re still sore at Steve, but is there anything you’d like to ask me? Anything you want to know right away? Anything I can say about all this that would make you feel better?”

“Um.” Tony ran a hand through his hair, not sure what to ask first. “Um, are you big and blond, too?”

“Nah. Brunette. Blue eyes though. Lighter than Stevie's.”

“Right.” Tony was quiet for a long minute. “And are you as um…..I mean, are you built like Steve?”

“I'd say so.” Bucky answered smugly. “I'm the personal trainer and conditioning coach for the football and baseball team here at the University.”

“Uh--” Tony thought his brain was shorting out, imaging a brunette with a body just like Steve's, both of them sitting together and talking about him, wondering what he looked like… wondering if he would want to spend time with both of them.

 _Well._ Tony fanned himself a little. Wasn't  _that_ an interesting thought?

“You still there, sweet thing?” Bucky asked teasingly. “Did I make you swoon? You thinking about all three of us together?”

“Oh my god. Um, yeah still here.” Tony blushed a little, and Pepper had to smother a laugh behind her hand. “This is just… this is a  _lot_. You know?”

“I know.” Bucky admitted. “Stevie and I-- we didn't handle this right, Tony. You know, he was just worried if you knew right away that he was in a relationship you would lose interest, and then all the sudden it's weeks later and you guys are flirting and we are both falling for you and damn we hadn't said anything official about our relationship. _Our_ fault. That's all on us. You have every right to be upset, its completely our fault.

“Thanks?”

“Tony, I can promise if you give us a chance, we can make it up to you.” Bucky continued quietly. “If that sounds like something you want. Does that sound like something you want, honey?”

Tony chewed at his lip anxiously, staring down at the phone. “I don't really know yet.”

“That's fair.” Bucky assured him. “No rush. Do you at least wanna talk to Stevie? Say anything to him?”

“I don't know about that, either.”

“Don't punish him anymore, Tony.” Bucky's voice dropped a little. “He’s sitting right here _dying_ because you are talking to me but haven't returned any of his texts. Come on. Even if all you're gonna do is tell him to fuck off, at least _tell_ him. Don't leave him wondering for another week if you're ever gonna return his call, huh?”

“He's right!” Pepper whisper-shouted. “At least tell him that you're done with him!”

“Yeah, alright.” Tony took a deep breath. “You're right. Put him on.”

“Alright, sugar, give me just a sec.”

Tony waited for at least five minutes, listening to the muffled conversation on the other end, Bucky obviously trying to talk Steve into talking to Tony.

Finally a deeper voice's than Bucky's came on, resigned and a little cautious.

“Tony? You there?”

“Steve.” Tony closed his eyes and tried not to react to finally hearing Steve. “How's it going?”

“How's it going?” Steve chuckled a little. “Ah, honey it has been hell for about a week now. How's it going for you?”

Pepper waved her arms in the air, and when Tony looked up she mouthed “BE HONEST!” and Tony rolled his eyes, before motioning for her to _shush_.

“It's uh-- yeah. It's been pretty shitty.”

“Well, it makes me feel a little better that you aren't out having a good time.” Steve tried to tease, and then softer, “It's real good to finally hear how you sound, Tony. Been wondering about it for weeks.”

Tony couldn't keep the smile from his face at that, reluctantly thinking back to how many times Steve had asked to call him, how many late night conversations had ended with wishing they were saying goodnight in person.

“Its--” he glanced up to see Pepper watching with wide eyes, and took the phone off the desk, spinning around so he wouldn't have to look at her. “It's good to hear you too, Steve.”

“I told you he missed you, you dumb blonde!” This was from Bucky, who must have put the phone on speaker. “You two kiss and make up now, huh? Enough of this pining crap. Get over yourselves!”

“Thank you Bucky!” Steve said loudly, and then back into the phone, “I'm so sorry, Tony. So _so_ sorry about all of this. I mean it. I can't tell you how much I wish I had handled it all differently. Open relationships aren't default for many people, I shouldn't have assumed that you would be okay with it all and--”

“Stop talking and give him a chance to answer!” Bucky shouted in the background.

“Right.” Steve groaned. “Right. Sorry. Um, Tony--”

“You know what?” Tony interrupted. “Its fine.

“...what?”

“What did he say?” From Bucky, who was suddenly much closer to the phone. “Tony, what did you say?”

“It's fine, I'm alright.” Tony coughed to clear his throat. “I mean, obviously I wish I would have known about you two, but you’re right. I would have stopped talking to you if I'd known about Bucky from the get go. I wouldn't have wanted to get involved in your relationship or potentially hurt your relationship or anything like that.

Tony waited a beat before adding. “But then-- then we would have missed out on these last several weeks, and I gotta say I'm feeling like that would have been a shame.”

Pepper made a happy sort of noise and Tony pointed towards the door, grinning when she put her hands up in surrender and left the office, closing the door quietly behind her.

“Yeah? You think that would have been a shame?” Steve was obviously smiling. “Does this mean you are going to keep talking to me? Maybe we could still meet up? Not now, but eventually?”

“You still want to meet?”

“So much, Tony. We both still really want to meet you.” he rushed to say. “And after all this, I think we want to meet you even more, and I know it's past Valentine's Day and its not exactly ideal sort of circumstances, but--”

“I still need some time to get used to the idea of both of you.” Tony interrupted. “But I think we should at least upgrade from texts to talking on the phone and maybe video calls, huh?”

“I vote for video calls.” Bucky hollered from somewhere on the other side of whatever room they were in. “I'm tired of not knowing what you look like, Tony! That's _bullshit_!”

“Bucky!” Steve snapped. “Chill out! But yeah, videos would be fun, Tony. I'm all for that. All for anything that keeps you talking to me.”

“Alright then.” Tony paused awkwardly, not sure how to finish the conversation now that they had made up. “I guess…I mean, I've got things to do today, and you're probably busy so--”

“Right. Right. We'll let you go.” Steve sighed a little. “Thank you for talking to me again, Tony. Seems silly to miss you or miss what we have when it's just been texting, but I've _missed_ you.”

“It does seem silly.” Tony admitted, grinning when Bucky shouted something about both of them being stupid. “But yeah. Yeah, I've missed you too. Been a long week.”

“So if I text you, will you text me back?” Steve asked hopefully. “And we can talk again?”

“I dunno.” Tony said thoughtfully. “Are you going to grade my grammar, teacher man? That could take all the fun out of it if you make it homework.”

Steve murmured something about _adorable_ and _missed that_ as Bucky apparently snatched the phone and demanded, “Text me too! Tony. Text me too, I'm tired of being left out of these things!”

“I'll text you too, Bucky.” Tony grinned. “Steve um, could we talk for a minute?”

“Yeah?” the echo in the phone cut out as Steve took it off speaker. “What is it, honey?”

“Um.” Tony chewed at his lip anxiously. “I'm still a little angry with you.”

“I know.” Steve groaned a little. “I understand, Tony, I do. I'm sure it will take a little bit for you to be alright with me again. I can wait. I promise I'll wait and give you space and--”

“I'm really glad we’re talking again.” Tony blurted. “This last week has been just _shit_. I think Pepper actually preferred me texting you through important meetings to me moping around staring at my phone.”

“It was pretty shit for me too, Tony. Bucky is about at his wit's end dealing with me. All those drama classes in high school have given me a pretty impressive tantrum throwing ability and he's pretty fed up about it."

Tony laughed then. “You’re dumb, Steve.”

“That's _professor_ to you, Tony.” Steve deepened his voice. “You hear?”

“Professor.” Tony put his head down on his desk, let the cool wood calm his blush. “Let’s talk tomorrow, huh? All three of us. We can do a video call maybe. Let me know when you both are home.”

“Can't wait, Tony.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**{Group Text}**

**From Steve** **–**  G _ood morning honey. My last class gets out at 345 today, and Bucky has to be at practice at 5, so we will have about 45 minutes free when we can all talk. Does that work?_

**From Tony** _**–** _ _S_ _ounds perfect. Are we just group texting now?_

**From Bucky** _**–** _ _Y_ _ep. I’m tired of being  left out of your conversations. I need to be included in everything from now on._

**From Tony** _– Is Bucky the needy one? I am usually the needy one in a relationship, this will be new for me._

**From Bucky** _–Aw you can be needy all you want, sweet thing. We will take care of you_

**From Steve** _– Yes, Tony. Bucky is definitely the needy one._

**From Bucky** _– I feel like that’s enough from the blonde. Don’t you have a class on play-doh to teach_

**From Tony** _– Daaaaaaamn. Bucky with the snark._

**From Steve** _– I do have a class, we both have full days. Can’t wait to talk this afternoon, honey._

**From Bucky** _– Yeah really looking forward to it. So excited to finally see you Tony_

**From Tony** _– have a good day, guys._

_****************_

Tony was basically worthless all day, zoning out during meetings, staring at the clock impatiently, waiting for his video call and his chance to finally see Steve– and of course, Bucky– face to face.

“Are you nervous?’ Rhodey came to see him for lunch, bringing their favorite pizza and they ate it sitting on the floor of his office. “Nervous to see them, I mean?”

“Nervous to see them together.” Tony admitted. “To have like, visual proof of their relationship. It's… it’s not going to be easy. And I’m afraid maybe I won’t feel as forgiving once I see them together. Maybe I’m not as ready as I think I am.”

Rhodey waited, and Tony added, “But I’m never going to know until I see them, right? Maybe it will be fine, maybe it will be awful, but I have to know. I hid away and sulked for a week–” the Colonel sent him a surprised look. “– Pepper’s words, not mine– and now I have to face it. It is what it is.”

“I’m all of two seconds from tracking them down and killing them both.” Rhodey pointed his fork at Tony. “I can’t  _believe_  Steve was talking to you while sleeping with someone else. And this Bucky character was just  _chill_  with it? Tony I swear–”

“Calm down, honeybear.” Tony took a big bite of his pizza. “Yeah I was pissed about it for a while there too, but I’ve decided to give them another chance.”

“Pissed about it? Pepper says you almost cried.” Rhodey countered. “Did you cry, Tony?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Pepper is getting a pay cut and I’m adding a confidentiality clause to her contract. Anyway, I was pissed about it. But you know, we talked it out and had a good phone call and now things are…” he smiled to himself, a pleased, secret little thing. “Now things are…”

“Damn Tones.” Rhodey’s mouth fell open. “How do you even  _turn_  that color red without bursting a blood vessel? Is that even healthy? Go get your blood pressure checked.”

“Thank you for that.” Tony huffed. “Anyway. Things are going to be fine, I think. The phone call yesterday went really well, and we have been group texting today and its been really nice.”

“Oh my god, you are sixteen.” Rhodey laughed. “Sixteen years old. Falling in love over texting and using group chats. Oh my  _god_.”

“Okay, we’re done talking.” Tony scooted further away and glared at his best friend. “If you’re going to make fun of me–”

“What does Bucky look like?” Rhodey interrupted. “I know you’d rather talk about them then bitch at me, so come on. What does Bucky look like?”

“He said he’s built like Steve, but brunette.” Tony mumbled. “And I’ve seen a picture of Steve so… so….”

Rhodey tossed his napkin down.“ _Seriously_ , Tony. Is it  _healthy_ to blush that hard?”

“Get out.” Tony stood to his feet and started shoving and kicking at Rhodey. “Just get out. I’m done with you. Leave.”

“Tony.” Rhodey was laughing too hard to even stand up. “Tony, I’m sorry, but come on. Come on. It’s ridiculous. You are being  _ridiculous_ with these two guys. A week ago you were ready to kill them both and now you just smile and blush about it! What the hell happened?!”

“My god, I hate you.” Tony slumped into his chair and crossed his arms. “Can’t you just be happy for me?”

“I am. I  _am_ happy for you, Tony.” Rhodey started cleaning up their lunch. “But aren’t you worried that they will recognize you, and this whole little anonymity thing will be over? I mean, you have a pretty famous face. What if they see you and end up acting like everyone else who realizes who you are?”

“Yeah.” Tony shrugged halfheartedly. “Yeah I am a little worried about that. But if they  _are_  freaked out then I guess I’ll learn pretty quickly that this won’t work out, won’t I?”

Tony shrugged. again “If they recognize me right away and can’t handle it then… “

“Then I’ll kick their asses.”

“Exactly. I’ll just sick my favorite friend on them and call it a day.” Tony tried to smile. “No harm, no foul.”

“Well, let me know how it goes.” Rhodey clapped a hand onto his shoulder. “Keep me posted, yeah?”

“Sure thing, Colonel.” Tony tossed him a mock-salute. “I’ll let you know whether or not to unleash the air force on them.”

“Love you, Tones.”

“Bye.”

Tony smiled, watching his best friend leave the office.

He was lucky to have Rhodey. He absolutely wouldn’t have survived MIT without his friend, and it had been years of shenanigans between them since then.

Rhodey had never once left his side, had been there through everything with Tony’s parents, through those first hard years of running the company–  _everything_.

And if Steve and Bucky broke his heart it would probably take half the armed forcesto keep Rhodey from killing them, so there was that too.

Yeah.

Yeah, Rhodey was solid gold.

Tony was very lucky.

*****************

At four o clock on the dot, Tony’s phone rang, a request for a video call.

“Oh shit. Okay, here we go.”

Tony took a deep, steadying breath, ran his fingers through his hair one last time so it didn’t look quite so wild and hit  _answer_.

“Uh, hey.” he offered with a hesitant smile, and on the screen, Steve– who was big and blond and so beautiful Tony thought he could die– beamed back at him.

“Tony!”

“Where?!” A brunette shoved Steve out of the way, and Bucky filled the screen, all long dark hair and bright blue eyes. “Oh my god, Tony you are  _gorgeous_. Look at you.”

“Move, Buck. Share the screen.” Steve complained, and he crowded in next to him. “Tony! Hey!”

“Hey.” Tony laughed a little. “Hey to both of you. Um, you both are stupidly good looking. That’s not even fair.”

“Aw.” Bucky grinned. “Don’t worry, Tony. You’re so pretty you will put us to shame.”

“Seriously.” Steve added. “Look at that smile.  _God_ , you’re cute. I knew you would be cute.”

“He totally did!” from Bucky, who finally turned their phone sideways so they could both fit into the picture. “He kept saying you would be cute enough to kill us.”

Tony, completely relieved that they hadn’t recognized him from a magazine cover or some sort of article, relaxed a little.

“I don’t know about cute enough to kill you.” he brushed off their admiration. “But thanks anyway. You guys having a good day?”

“Your voice is like honey.” Bucky announced. “Sure do love  _that_ , sweet thing.” he let his voice drop low, a barely there Brooklyn accent coming through thick and strong,

Tony blushed bright red, a complete sucker for something so smooth, and interestingly enough, Steve blushed red too.

“Love that accent.” he said in explanation and rolled his eyes when Bucky elbowed him. “Bucky does it on purpose to get me all flustered. Works on you too, I see.”

“Yeah, who knew Brooklyn accents did it for me?” Tony teased and Bucky just waggled his eyebrows mischievously, scrunching his nose until Tony grinned at him.

“Hows your day, Tony?” Steve brought the conversation back on track. “Are you in your office? It looks huge. I bet you can see the whole city from up there.”

“Uh, yeah, it’s alright.” Tony rotated the phone so they could see the office. “Got a decent view of the city. Comfy chair.” he laughed. “I spent an awful lot of time sitting, gotta keep that butt comfy, right?”

Steve’s dark blue eyes lit up.“Love that laugh, honey. Been thinking about hearing that for ages.”

“Stop talking about his laugh. Let’s go back to talking about his butt.” Bucky suggested. “I bet I could keep that comfy Tony, come sit over here.”

“Bucky!” Steve shoved at the big brunette. “Calm down.”

“Sorry, sugar.” Bucky winked at the screen. “Can’t help myself.”

“Damn.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “You two are killing me. All that charm.”

“Oh you should see it in person!” Bucky sent Steve a sidelong glance. “Slayed Steve when I started flirting with him for the first time. He didn’t stand a chance.”

“It’s true.” Steve admitted, and turned to give Bucky a kiss, their lips connecting for a long minute. “I didn’t stand a chance.”

They broke apart when Tony cleared his throat.

“Sorry.” Steve looked upset. “Sorry, was that– we shouldn’t have kissed in front of you yet. Sorry, Tony, I wasn’t really thinking about–”

“No it’s fine.” Tony assured them. “It’s fine, really. I mean, I thought seeing you two together would be difficult, but you know, who doesn’t want to watch hot guys kiss, right?”

“I  _love_ him!” Bucky crowed. “Why don’t you come a little closer, baby doll? We can practice kissing you too. Forget this long distance thing!”

“Yeah, Bucky’s sort of impulsive.” Steve apologized with a grimace. “Not much of a filter. Grabby too.”

“Cute.” Tony smiled at them and Bucky winked again.

“Seriously, though. Would love to hear how your day is.” Steve prompted. “We haven’t talked in over a week so I have no idea what’s going on with you.”

“Oh ok. Well–”

Tony started telling them about his week, leaving out the hours he spent pining and angry at Steve of course.

He told them about getting another speeding ticket, and how he was fairly certain Pepper was plotting to have him fitted with a tracker so she would know why he was late all the time.

He told them that he had spent two whole days trying to renegotiate a contract with the German tech company, and how he didn’t usually have to do this sort of thing, but it was actually sort of fun?

But the contract was still just barely hanging by a thread and who knew if it would last long enough to–

“You’re Tony Stark.” Bucky suddenly blurted and Tony froze. “Right? Tony Stark. Oh my  _god_.”

“What?” Steve looked at Bucky, then back at the screen in surprise. “  _What_?”

“I kept thinking you looked familiar, so I Googled you while you talked.” Bucky’s blue eyes were wide. “You’re Tony Stark. What do they say about you? Philanthropist, genius, playboy?”

“You’re Tony  _Stark_?” Steve shook his head. “Seriously? That’s so cool, Tony. We use some of your software in our graphic design classes. You do amazing work.”

“And the team travels in one of the jets you donated!” Bucky added excitedly. “This is so cool! They were all excited to travel in a Stark Jet, and now I’m just casually chatting with him? I’m like a gym class hero at this point!”

“Um–” Tony was still trying to find something to say, but Bucky and Steve didn’t let him get anything out.

“They teach a financial class at the University and you are basically the entire subject of the first quarter.” Steve was saying. “About your business techniques, and how you own all your own patents, and choose who to let use them. It’s incredible, the tech you’ve just handed over to hospitals, children’s hospitals especially.”

“And your work with prosthesis!” Bucky chimed in. “I have a kid on the track team who has a leg that your company designed, it’s unbelievable how well it works, how little it pains him. You are a  _genius_.”

“And how dedicated you are to learning! I have three different students who are only able to come to school thanks to the Stark Foundation Scholarship Fund! It’s  amazing!”

“Wait. That’s all you have to say?” Tony asked incredulously. “That’s it? You just are going to talk about how smart I am?”

Bucky and Steve looked at each other, then back at him and shrugged. “Well, what else would we say?

“Yeah, I mean you’re brilliant which is a little intimidating, but you do so many good things,  _especially_ for students and college kids–”

“And your work with robotics has changed the lives of people with artificial limbs.” Steve sort of elbowed Bucky then, who shook his head slightly and smiled at Tony. “What else should we say about you?”

“Um.” Tony was at a loss for words, trying not to show how much their nonchalance affected him. “Never mind I guess. Let’s not talk about me though.”

“Sorry.” Bucky smiled sweetly at him. “Fan girling out a little. Not every day I get to chat with someone smart  _and_ good looking.”

“Are you kidding me right now?” Steve’s jaw dropped. “Bucky, you sleep next to me every night. I am a  _professor_ AND I was voted Hottest Teacher of the Year and–”

“Oops.” Bucky shrugged, and dropped a kiss on Steve’s forehead to shut him up. “You’re smart and good looking too, babe, of course. What was I thinking?”

“Jesus Christ.” Steve muttered, and then looked back at Tony. “Sorry, about that sweetheart. What were you saying?”

“It’s fine.” Tony put his phone down and leaned over the screen, propping his chin up in his hands. “You guys tell me about your day.”

“Well.” Steve thought for a minute. “I only had three students come onto me today–” both Bucky and Tony burst out laughing. “–and everyone got their projects turned in on time, so that was a plus. In my art history class I had a girl leave the room because all the Greek statues are nude, and she had been home schooled up to this point, so that was horrifying for her. And then–”

“Wait, wait.” Bucky clapped a big hand over Steve’s mouth to shut him up. “Tony, we can text whenever and tell you about our day, but we only have about five minutes before I have to leave, and I want to hear you talk. Give me more of that honey smooth voice. Tell us about  _you_ , sugar.”

“What, you aren’t going to Google everything you want to know about me, now that you know my secret identity?” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

“We don’t care about that.” Steve denied. “Don’t want the Internet’s version of your life. Actually want to know  _you.”_

“Right.” Bucky agreed. “You being Tony Stark has nothing to do with how much we want to know you. In fact, don’t tell us anything about your work or anything. What’s your favorite color?”

“Um, red?” Tony said, and he knew his voice shook a little.

“You alright, sweet thing?” Bucky asked, concerned. “It might just be the lighting I guess, but you look pale all the sudden.”

“It’s just um… I can’t believe you guys don’t care about who I am.” Tony stammered, starting to feel a little foolish. “I can’t believe that you don’t really care? Anyone I’ve ever even  _tried_  to talk to has changed the moment they recognize me. And I’ve definitely never had a relationship that wasn’t built around my image and–”

“That’s why you didn’t say anything before.” Bucky realized. “Why you kept it to just Tony. What, did you think Steve would stop talking to you because of your last name?”

“Or  _keep_ talking to me.” Tony admitted. “Didn’t want him to  _keep_ talking to me because of my last name.”

“Oh.” Steve smiled gently. “Tony, honey, I was already–” Bucky coughed loudly. “  _We_ were already crazy about you, already wanted to meet you within a few days of talking. Why would finding out your last name make a difference?”

“Because I went from a random drunk number to you know  _me_.” Tony gestured helplessly. “And I knew that would change things.”

They exchanged a look, and then Steve reached out, his fingers brushing over the image of Tony’s face on their screen.

“Tony. This doesn’t change  _anything_. I mean, you were upset because we didn’t tell you about our relationship, which is perfectly valid. But you feeling like you had to hide this part of you– no way. We don’t care.”

“Not at all.” Bucky shook his head. “The money or…or whatever doesn’t matter. You could be  _homeless_ and I’d still wanna rip your clothes off.”

“Goddamnit Bucky.” Steve sighed. “What Bucky means to say is–”

“No, no I stand by what I said.” Bucky laughed out loud. “But I have to go right now, or I will be late for practice. You guys can keep talking if you want but–” he cupped Steve’s chin and lay a long kiss on his lips. “I’ll see you later, baby. I love you.”

Then he grabbed the phone and touched it to his lips as well. “Tony, a long distance kiss is gonna have to work for now, huh? Text me or something.”

Then he was gone, disappearing out of the picture and shouting goodbye a few seconds later as a door slammed somewhere off screen.

“So.” Tony said slowly once it was just him and Steve. “So he’s… nice.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiled. “He’s really amazing. And he was so excited to talk to you, Tony. I’m  _so glad_  you were willing to talk to us. I mean it.”

“I’m glad too.”

They stared at each other for a minute, tracing over each others face with their eyes, until each of their phones trilled loudly with an incoming message, startling them both.

**From Bucky** _**–** _ _I know y_ _ou guys are staring at each other like goons. Cut it out. I’m so irritated I am missing video time. Tony, hurry up and decide that you want to see us in real life. Can’t wait to get my arms around you._

**From Bucky–** _And my hands_ _**on** _ _you. Good Christ you’re cute._

Tony laughed out loud when Steve face palmed, reading the group message. “Seriously, Tony. He’s a good guy. He just doesn’t really have a filter.”

“It’s fine. Hes adorable.”

“Yeah, so are you.” Steve’s voice softened. “We alright, then?”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded. “Yeah, we’re alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“Steve…” Tony covered his mouth with his hand. “Steve, I’m not saying this whole thing is  _easy_ for me, but it’s easier than I thought. And really, the hardest part about a video call was wondering what you guys were going to do when you realized I wasn’t just  _Tony_  who worked at a tech company, but Tony Stark who owned the company and most of the other ones out there. And you guys don’t care so–”

“Of course we don’t care.” Steve shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that for some reason, like a month and a half ago, you drunk texted me and now both me and my boyfriend are basically head over heels for you.”

“Is it weird? That this happened over text?” Tony tapped the screen lightly. “I mean, do people do this?”

“People used to fall for each other just by writing letters.” Steve offered. “Texting is just…shorter letter, isn’t it? This is fine. It’s sort of wonderful. How do you feel about it?”

Tony blushed and looked down. “It  _is_ wonderful.”

“Well make sure you text Bucky and tell him, otherwise he will be upset he missed this moment.” Steve teased. “He is a  _hopeless_ romantic even though he would die before admitting it. I think the whole idea of a long distance relationship is making him very happy.”

“I’m kind of a hopeless romantic too.” Tony admitted sheepishly. “The text thing  _is_  pretty cute.”

“So cute.” Steve rubbed his thumb on the screen like he was trying to touch Tony. “You sure we’re alright?”

“So, so we can do this again tomorrow?” Tony answered instead, and Steve grinned in understanding. “Can I text you guys after we hang up or is that weird?”

“We can do this as often as you want, Tony.” Steve promised. “Text us anytime. We can schedule another call tomorrow. Whatever you want.”

“Got a long distance kiss for me?” Tony coaxed, only half kidding, and he had to bite back what was definitely _not_ a giggle, when Steve pressed his lips to the phone in a kiss. “Well thanks, Professor.”

Steve blew him another kiss, and they ended the call.

Tony sat at his desk for a long time afterwards, tapping his phone against his palm, mind spinning.

Both of the men were big and beautiful, and Bucky was hilarious and Steve was sweet, and damn– damn Tony had thought it would be more difficult to see them together.

But if anything, seeing the couple together had calmed Tony down. They were so obviously in love and so obviously smitten with him and it was… nice.

It was flattering.

And Tony couldn’t stop grinning while thinking about it.

“Oh Tony!” Pepper looked startled when she walked in over an hour later. “I didn’t expect you to still be here.”

She motioned to his phone. “Did video call go alright? Did it happen yet? Why are you still here?”

“Hey.” Tony said slowly. “Yeah, I think the call went really well.”

“And?” She prompted.

“And I think they like me.” Tony tried to keep from smiling, but absolutely couldn’t. “They uh, they definitely like me.”

Pepper bent down to kiss his cheek. “That’s wonderful, Tony.”

“Yeah.” Tony gave up trying to hide his grin. “Yeah, it sort of is.”

******************

**From Tony** _**–** _ _W_ _ell talking with you guys is the highlight of my day. Very fun._

**From Bucky–** _O_ _h it was definitely the best. Let’s do this everyday. Twice a day. Whatever._

**From Steve–** _Bucky, Tony says falling for each other via text is wonderful and cute. I told him you would think the same thing._

**From Bucky–** _S_ _weet thing you are the fucking best, I cannot wait to see you in real life. Gonna kiss the shit out of you._

**From Steve** _– Calm down Bucky_

**From Bucky** _– You calm down, old man. Don’t tell me what to do._

**From Tony–** __ _O_ _ld man?_

**From Bucky** _– Steve is 28, I’m only 27_

**From Tony** _– I’m 30_

**From Bucky** _– Well that’s alright sugar, turns out I have suddenly developed an older guy kink. Should I call you Daddy?_

**From Steve** _– Oh my god. Tony, I am so sorry about him._

**From Tony** _– {audio message} HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**{Group Chat}**

**From Bucky** _– Tony honey I’m so sorry I missed our video call this morning, but I had to be up early to help get the team out the door and on the road for an away game._

**From Tony** _– They don’t take you with them on the road? But who keeps the boys from eating cheeseburgers and getting fat instead of working out? Isn’t that your job?_

**From Steve** _– Sweetheart, Bucky is usually the one_ _**bringing** _ _the cheeseburgers. That’s why they don’t take him on trips anymore. He has the worst habits._

**From Bucky** _– I resent that. Anyway, baby doll, I just wanted to check in, I know you have a busy day today so I didn’t want to go all day without hearing from you._

**From Tony** _– Not too busy to text you guys, no worries_

**From Bucky** _– Well that works out great because I was going to text you all day whether you were busy or not._

_*******************_

**From Tony** _– So I’m stuck in the office all day today. Tried that new mocha mint drink from the coffee shop down the street and spilt it down the front of myself. Don’t have any extra clothes, so I get to sit in my office all day until everyone leaves so no one sees me wearing the remnants of my drink down the front of my bright white shirt._

**From Steve** _– Honey that’s awful! Can’t Pepper bring you a shirt?_

**From Bucky** _– I can’t stop laughing_

**From Tony** _– Bucky you’re an ass_

**From Steve** _– Bucky you’re an ass_

_********************_

**From Steve** _– I’m spending the entire day grading today. Classes are out, so I get to use today to get caught up before finals._

**From Tony** _– That sounds terrible, artist man. You definitely need to find something better to do with your time._

**From Steve** _– Well why don’t you send me a picture Tony, maybe that will give me something better to do._

**From Tony** _– Oh my professor. Should I wear my glasses and tie?_

**From Steve** _– Uh, yes please!_

**From Bucky** _– Hey guys maybe take it off group chat if you’re going to start talking gross_

**From Tony** _– you don’t want a picture of me in a school uniform Bucky? My feelings are hurt._

**From Bucky** _– Yeah, you know after I sent that text I completely regretted it. Terrible decision on my part. Definitely keep this sort of thing on group text._

**From Bucky** _– On a related note, Tony does this school uniform include a plaid miniskirt? Cause I’m completely on board for that_

**From Steve** _– Bucky! Omg Tony ignore him. We were just teasing, no skirts needed._

**From Tony** _– I am completely scandalized right now._   _Scandalized and horrified. Who are these boys I’m texting? Deviants._

**From Bucky** _– My bad._

**From Steve–** _…. On second thought, I don’t hate the skirt idea. I gave it some thought and I think I could be on board with it as hell._

**From Bucky** _– Did you give it some HARD thought, Stevie?_

**From Tony** _– Wtf you two_

_********************_

“Oh my god.” Bucky sat up in bed and shook Steve to wake him. “Babe, Tony sent us a good morning photo.”

“What?” Steve yawned and blinked his eyes open. “A picture?”

“Good god, he’s precious.” Bucky handed it over to Steve and grinned when Steve flopped back in the bed dramatically, holding the phone to his chest.

“My  _heart_. He’s going to be the death of me.”

“I know.” Bucky took the phone back and touched the picture gently. “I feel like he has no idea how crazy we are about him.”

“He absolutely doesn’t.” Steve picked up his own phone, opening the group message to the same photo. “Beautiful, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, Stevie, he really is.”

**[{PICTURE MESSAGE}](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/163226027538/latelierderiot-for-long-distance-by) **

Tony had sent a picture before he’d even gotten out of bed, and it was all messed up bedhead,  only one eye peeking out from behind the pillows and blankets to take the picture.

Just the top curve of a perfectly round bottom was visible, and the sun was coming up behind him, shining through the window and making the room glow.

“I’m pretty sure we are in trouble with him.” Bucky said, scrolling through the text messages from the night before, smiling fondly over how adorable a too sleepy Tony was, the way the texts had turned into illegible key smashes as he had fallen asleep.

“So much trouble.” Steve stretched and yawned and then raised an eyebrow to ask, “Want to send a picture back?”

“ _Yep_.” Bucky rolled over between Steve’s legs in an instant, rubbing his size-able morning  _situation_  into Steve’s hip. “Good  _morning_.”

“Well good morning to you too.” Steve lifted up into Bucky’s weight with a lazy grin. “What’s on your mind, Coach?”

“I’ll give you one guess,  _professor_.” Bucky pushed his hair out of his eyes and pushed their foreheads together. “I feel like it’s been a while since you and I were naked together.”

“First of all,” Steve dotted a quick kiss on Bucky’s nose. “I thought we were taking a picture.”

“What? We can’t take a picture while humping each other?” Bucky teased. “Could be fun.”

“And  _second_  of all, we are naked together now–” he ran his hands under the blanket to get to big handfuls of Bucky’s ass, squeezing at him until Bucky groaned. “– and we were naked together last night when I gave you a blow job in the shower.”

“Okay but in  _my_  defense I blanked out after this supposed shower blow job so you might need to refresh my memory.”

Steve shouted with laughter. “Come here you horny bastard. Picture first.”

He tucked Bucky’s head into his chest, then held the phone out and snapped a picture of them, sending it to Tony right away.

 **From Steve–**  [ _ **{PICTURE MESSAGE}**_](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/163226027538/latelierderiot-for-long-distance-by) _Morning Tony._

**From Bucky** _– Hey baby doll, g_ _uess what we’re about to do?_

**From Steve** _– Goddamnit Bucky. Tony, we’re just trying to send you a nice pic since yours was so fun to wake up to._

**From Tony** _– Sure. A ‘nice’ pic. Not trying to make me wish we were meeting up or anything, right?_

**From Bucky** _– He’s onto us Steve. Tony, while we are on the topic, I can’t wait to get my hands on that perfect plump ass of yours. I mean damn. DAMN. I love that. Send me a close up. I wanna tear that thing up._

**From Steve** _– BUCKY_

**From Tony** _–……Bring it on Bucky_

**From Bucky** _– oh my god I’m in love._

_********************_

“Are you texting those boys  _again_?”

“Of course I am.” Tony sent Pepper a frown. “What else would I be doing?”

“Maybe signing  _these_?” Pepper dropped a stack of files on his desk. “Patent paperwork. Contracts. Quarterly reviews that you have to look over and sign. Requests for raises for your upper level managers that only  _you_  can approve and–”

“Pepper. Honestly, isn’t all this why I have you? I don’t want to deal with this.”

“Tony.” Pepper rubbed her forehead. “Tony, I am your  _assistant_. You do not pay me  _near_  enough to forge your signature on important documents.”

“What if I gave you a raise?” Tony grabbed a pen and started signing quickly. “How much of a raise would it take for you to be the one to do all this?”

“You would literally have to sign the company over to me.” Pepper pointed out another form for him to sign, and blew her bangs out her eyes. “And that’s just outrageous.”

“We can talk about that.”

“We are absolutely  _not_  talking about that, Tony. You’re just going to deal with signing things once a week.”

“Once a week? Pepper this is awful! Can we push it back to every two weeks–?”

“Tony.” She handed him another file. “I am thrilled that you are so happy and that things are working out with you and your guys. Really, I am. No one wants you to be happy more than I do. But ever since you three started texting it’s like you just don’t care about the company at  _all_  anymore.”

“Because I’ve found something other than work that makes me happy.” Tony defended. “You and Rhodey kept bugging me to get out of the lab and interact with people, and now I’m doing exactly that! You should be happy for me!”

Peppers eyes softened. “It makes both of us happy, Tony. Feels like we’ve been waiting forever for you to find someone. It’s wonderful. But I  _swear to god_  if you don’t start keeping up with your work better I will quit and the company will go bankrupt and then you’ll have LOTS of time to just sit and text.”

“You would leave me Pepper?” Tony asked, mock-horrified.

“In a heartbeat.” She said flatly. “So keep signing.”

*************

_**{Group Message}** _

**From Tony** _– Spending all day working in my garage. Oil changes and polishing the cars._   _ **-**_ _ **[{PICTURE MESSAGE}](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/163226022553/latelierderiot-from-tony-picture)**_

**From Bucky** _– My god you’re cute. Look at you all dirty and sexy. Loving that tank top._

**From Steve** _– Mmmhmm I love that. Never thought I’d love a set of hipbones but drop your pants a little lower so I can see more. Come see us Tony, let’s take a shower together._

**From Bucky** _–_ [ _**{PICTURE MESSAGE}** _ ](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/163226022553/latelierderiot-from-tony-picture) [ ](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/163226022553/latelierderiot-from-tony-picture) _I mean, we are clean right now, but it wouldn’t take much to need a bath. I’ll shove some of this cake in Steve’s face and we can hop right in together._

**From Tony** _– Sounds like a party to me_

**From Bucky** _– A Clothing Optional Party!_

**From Steve** _– Nope. Nudity Mandatory_

**From Tony** _– Professor you are amazing with glasses on. Very studious. If you grew a beard we’d really be in trouble. Bucky you look like the student athlete he is seducing. It’s like watching a porno, Jesus Christ._

**From Steve** _– So if I’m the professor and Bucky is the student… what does that make you?_

**From Bucky** _– Duh, Tony is the rich kid we ruin with our sexy shenanigans_

**From Tony** _– Jesus Christ. It’s a little ridiculous how on board with that I am._

************************

“Tony!”

“Hey honey!”

Tony grinned at his phone, where Steve and Bucky were smooshed close together, ready for their morning video call.

“Hey guys.” Tony waved, already blushing a little because  _man_ he was crazy about those two. “What are the plans for today?”

“I’ve only got one class today.” Steve started. “So after that I’m going to take off and help Bucky out.”

“What’s Bucky doing?”

“I’m running a twelve hour fitness clinic for the team and whoever else wants to join.” Bucky chimed in to explain. “It’s like a Hail Mary, super intensive, work out or die trying type thing. It’s really fun.”

“It sounds really horrible.” Tony laughed. “Not my idea of a good day. Twelve hours of hardcore fitness. No thanks.”

“Yeah but when you are built like  _this–”_ Bucky backed away and stripped off his shirt in one easy movement, striking a ridiculous pose and flexing exaggeratedly until Steve was laughing, turning the phone so Tony could see it all.

“When you’re built like  _this–”_ Bucky repeated. “This sort of day is just a chance to show off.”

“Oh my god, sit back down Bucky!” Steve shook his head at his boyfriends antics. “Tony doesn’t need to see you flexing.”

“No no, now just wait a damn second.” Tony protested. “Let’s not do anything hasty like getting redressed so soon. Come on Steve! What are you doing to me!”

Bucky cracked up, pushing his long hair out of his eyes and elbowing Steve playfully. “See? Tony appreciates me! You’ve been with me so long you’ve forgotten what a treasure I am!”

“Jesus.” Steve muttered, and pulled Bucky back to the phone. “Anyway that’s what we are doing today. What about you? Any good plans or are you just–”

“You alright, Buck?” Tony interrupted, frowning when he saw Bucky struggling to put his shirt back on.

“Oh I’m fine.” Bucky assured him. “It’s not really a big deal.”

“You’re obviously not fine. Let me see.” Tony demanded. “What happened to your shoulder?”

Bucky grimaced, looking distinctly nervous. “Sweet thing, it’s not really something you want to see.”

“Tell him about your arm.” Steve encouraged. “Come on Buck, he’s gotta see it at some point. Now’s just as good as any other time, huh?”  

Bucky hesitated another moment, but then moved the phone so Tony could see his left arm.

“Oh shit. Oh  _shit_ , Bucky what happened?” Tony pointed at the mess of scars on Bucky’s shoulder, the obvious stiffness, the hard plastic of the prosthetic arm. “What  _happened_?”

“Zip-lining trip when I was twenty two.” he said shortly. “Harness snapped and I got tangled in it when I fell. Lost my arm. They had to rebuild my collarbone and shoulder just so I can use the prosthetic.”

“And you’re a personal trainer? You work out with that thing?” Tony could scarcely believe it. “Why haven’t you ever mentioned that? I didn’t notice it in any of our pictures. How is it that we’ve been talking every day for  _weeks_  now and it never came up that you have a  _prosthesis_?”

“Yeah well, I don’t like to talk about it.” Bucky tried to play it off. And I’ve gotten pretty good at hiding it, you know? It’s more obvious in person I guess. I manage alright with it.”

Steve leaned back into the picture.“It’s practically a useless arm, Tony. Bucky is strong and works out alot, but his left arm just isn’t any good.”

“Stevie!” Bucky protested, but Steve ignored him.

“He’s downplaying it. It’s hurts him every day, and new ones are just too expensive. It’s why he’s so fascinated with the kids leg you designed? He works with that student every day and the prosthetic is done so well it’s really just incredible.”

“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me about this.” Tony was speaking before he even thought about it. “I would love to take a look at it for you Bucky. Robotics is  _literally_  what I do.”

“No, Tony, its fine–”

“I could really improve on that for you!” Tony was starting to get excited, the words tumbling out now. “I mean, I could design one that we could calibrate to match the strength of your right arm and as you grow stronger or slim down or whatever we can just tweak it. We could even make it match your skin tone, or if you wanted it in a cool color or–”

“That’s not–” Bucky was shaking his head, looking miserable. “That’s why I didn’t bring it up. Tony, I don’t want you to think I was asking you to make something for me, or that I wanted you to–”

“I  _don't_.” Tony cut him off. “I don’t think you were bringing it up because you thought I would make you a new one. But Bucky, I’m  _going_ to make you a new one. I’ve been needing a new project, and honestly what’s the point of dating a genius if he doesn’t make you cool toys, right?”

Tony flipped the phone screen so they could see his lab.

“I have this whole lab and all these fancy machines, I mean I could make you something amazing in a super short amount of time and I would love to do that for you. What do you think?”

He waited with raised eyebrows for Bucky to respond, but neither he nor Steve spoke.

“What…you two are staring at me like I’ve grown another head.” Tony frowned. “What–what did I say? Do you hate the idea? What’s wrong?”

They stared at him for a full minute longer, until Tony was tempted to grab a mirror and see if he had something on his face.

“Seriously, you guys. This is weirding me out. What the hell is going on?”

“You said, ‘what’s the point of dating a genius’.” Steve finally said, and when Tony only looked perplexed, he added, “ _Are_  we dating?”

“Yeah, sugar, are we– I mean have you decided–” Bucky’s eyes lit up. “You want to be with us? Officially?”

“Well I mean–” Tony ran his fingers through his hair. “…yeah. Aren’t we dating? I guess not really because we still haven’t met but I mean,  _I_  thought we were dating? Even if it’s just long distance? Was I wrong?”

“You’re damn  _right_ we’re dating!” Steve cried. “Yes! Tony, yes of course we are dating!”

Bucky whooped out loud. “This long distance shit is  _over_! We are meeting up  _this weekend_ because I have gone way too long without getting my hands on my new boyfriend!”

“Tony! This weekend!” Steve repeated. “Pick a time and a place and we are  _doing_ this!”

“Alright.” Tony was laughing, caught up in their excitement, and grinned when Bucky looped an arm around Steve’s neck and kissed him hard.

“You hear that doll? Tony wants to be with us!”

“Yeah I heard.” Steve kissed Bucky right back and then turned to run his thumb over the picture of Tony on the screen. “This is so exciting, honey. I wish you were here so we could celebrate properly.”

“This is the last long distance kiss you’re ever gonna get.” Bucky swore and leaned over to kiss the phone. “All the rest are going to be in person. Every single one of them.”

“Bucky.” Tony could hardly get a sentence out over the noise on the other end. “I mean, we still live four hours away from each other. I’ll have to come back home after the weekend.”

“I’m not thinking that far ahead.” Bucky shrugged. “You figure out where we are meeting, we will make it happen. As far as I’m concerned, time will stop and we can do this forever.”

“Bucky, my romantic.” Steve kissed him softly and Tony groaned.

“Sucks watching you two kiss when I can’t join in.”

“Gonna kiss the  _shit_ out of you this weekend.” Steve promised.

“Can’t wait to see you.”

“Can’t wait to see you guys either.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt nervously, staring at himself in the mirror.

Pepper had insisted on the dark red shirt, saying it looked the best on him, and even  _he_ knew his ass looked amazing in these particular pants.

It was a good outfit, always made people turn and look, and he needed the boost of confidence tonight because tonight— tonight he was meeting Steve and Bucky for the first time.

They had opted to meet at a Four Seasons about halfway between Boston and Manhattan, not wanting to be anywhere crowded, trying to keep it nice and simple and comfortable for everyone.

Tony had paid for the reservation right away, getting two adjoining rooms.

It wasn’t a price issue, Bucky and Steve had assured him that they were happy to pay.

It was more of a space issue– Tony felt like they would have just got one room for the three of them, and while Tony was basically 95% sure they would end up in bed together, he also wanted the freedom to  _not_ do that sort of thing just in case he wasn’t ready.

Two rooms it was.

Tony had driven from the city, taking one of his cars out for the couple hour trip up the freeway, but he knew Bucky and Steve hadn’t been able to leave until after the last class of the day, so they wouldn’t be in until closer to seven.

It was seven thirty now, and Tony was waiting nervously for his phone to ring, killing time by re-doing his hair at least a dozen times, trying to pretend like he wasn’t just a ball of  _anxious_.

They were supposed to have dinner at the hotel restaurant, maybe drinks out at the outdoor bar that overlooked the golf course and resort pools.

And if everything went well…  _well._

They might not need the second room after all, but Tony couldn’t think that far ahead without making his anxiety worse, so he just didn’t.

But if he was being honest, meeting the two of them was making him so nervous he was nearly sick to his stomach. It was nerve wracking enough thinking about meeting  _Steve_ , who he had been talking to longer than Bucky, but to meet  _both_ of them, to see them together….

Yes, these last few weeks of video chats and group texting had been fun and flirty and yes, he was into both of them but…but…

Tony’s phone trilled and he lost his train of thought, opening it quickly.

**{Group Text}**

**From Steve** _– So sorry honey, we are running late and just barely got checked in. Let’s just meet in the restaurant, Bucky and I can find our room later._

**From Bucky** _– Steve’s being nice. I’m starving so get your perfect ass down here so we can eat or I’m going to eat the carpet in the elevator or something, I swear._

**From Tony** _– See you guys in a minute._

Tony took a deep breath and looked in the mirror one more time before heading out.

No going back now.

****************

Bucky laced his fingers through Steve’s, bringing them to his lips to lay a light kiss on them.

“You’re nervous, baby doll.”

“Yep.” Steve gave a short nod. “Yep I am.”

“He’s going to love you.” Bucky kissed his knuckles again.“You’re wonderful, Stevie. And hot as hell. He’s going to  _love_  you. Don’t even worry about it.”

“You aren’t nervous?”

Bucky lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “Nah. You will make such a good impression, he will have to love me by default.”

“Bucky.” Steve tugged him closer for a real kiss. “You always know just what to say.”

“Yeah well, I’ve had years of practice sweet talking you.” Bucky teased gently. “You want another drink? Calm your nerves?”

“Don’t want to be tipsy when we meet him for the first time.” Steve admitted, still a little embarrassed by how fast he had pounded that first drink. “And we should at least wait for– oh  _shit_ , Buck there he is.”

They both turned to look as Tony exited the elevator, looking just _delicious_ in dark red and black, his hair styled perfectly, a confident smirk on his face as he headed their way.

“So.” Tony stopped in front of them, hands in his pockets, dark eyes flitting over them appraisingly. “So Big, Blonde and Beautiful must be Steve. Tall, Dark and Handsome must be Bucky.”

“And you–” Steve couldn’t help grinning. “Darling and Brunette and Mysterious must be Tony.”

“Sounds about right.” Tony raised his eyebrows invitingly, and Bucky acted first, dropping Steve’s hand and reaching for Tony, sliding his right arm around his waist to hold him close.

“Hey there, sweet thing.” Bucky let his accent come through  _thick_ , and Tony blushed before laughing out loud.

“My god, that’s nearly lethal in person, isn’t it?”

“Oh you have no idea.” Bucky waggled his eyebrows then leaned close and kissed Tony firmly, squeezing at his waist before letting him go. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“Oh-oh.” Tony stammered, completely surprised by the impromptu kiss. “Nice to finally meet you too.”

Bucky turned him enough to pass him to Steve, who put one arm around Tony’s waist, and brought the other up to cup his jaw.

“I’m a little more polite than Bucky. Can I kiss you hello?”

“I’m a fan.” Tony said with a nod and Steve smiled, tracing his thumb over Tony’s bottom lip before brushing their mouths together once just barely, and then a second time, longer this time, holding Tony tight against him.

“So nice to finally see you, Tony.” He whispered. “Feels like I’ve been waiting about forever for this.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You boys–” he licked his lips and tried not to laugh when both their gazes dropped to watch. “You boys are a  _lot_  to handle.”

Bucky let his hand rest just above Steve’s on Tony’s back. “Tony, honey, I feel like I will say this a lot tonight, but you have  _no_ idea.”

*******************

“So tell me how you guys got together.” Tony look a long drink of his wine and smiled across the table as Bucky fed Steve a piece of his steak, the blond blushing lightly when Bucky leaned in and kissed a drop of sauce off his lips.

“Well.” Steve’s dark blue eyes were sparkling. “I was out for a run one morning on the trails around campus and Bucky was doing tai chi by one of the gazebos.”

“Looking  _fine_ , I might add.” Bucky said with a wink and Tony bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh. “This blonde hunk stopped to stare and–”

“Okay, I didn’t stop to stare.” Steve rolled his eyes. “I stopped to see what the group of  _students_ had stopped to stare at. Turns out they were staring at Bucky.”

“Wait, so you did tai chi in the park every morning and what… college girls just came to watch?” Tony asked in disbelief and Bucky grinned.

“Have you  _seen_  me do tai chi, Tony? I get all sweaty and graceful. Damn near irresistible.”

“ _Anyway_ –” Steve cleared his throat and shot his boyfriend a look. “I stopped to see what they were all staring at and when Bucky saw me, he called for me to come over like we knew each other or something.”

“And he just came a-running!” Bucky elbowed Steve gently. “Just booked it right over to me. Eager as anything.”

“I went over  _calmly_ to see what he needed,” Steve corrected. “and Bucky told me that he was feeling a little self conscious with all the girls watching him, and he wasn’t sure how to let them know he wasn’t interested, and he had seen me running the past few days, so maybe I could help him out.”

“Did you help him out?” Tony wanted to know, and Bucky straightened, looking extremely proud of himself, while Steve looked a little embarrassed.

“Well yeah, I mean, I asked him what he needed, or what I could do to help and Bucky just–” Steve smiled fondly over at his boyfriend. “Bucky grabbed at me and yanked me into a kiss and I lost my balance so we fell onto the grass and… and well we didn’t stop kissing after that.”

“I barely got him back to my apartment before he was taking his clothes off.” Bucky added. “Blondes have more fun, I’m telling you. He was  _all_  over me.”

“Damn it Bucky, that's  _not_ how it happened.”

“It's  _exactly_ how it happened.” Bucky said firmly. “I just wanted a quick kiss to discourage the girls and I couldn’t get Steve off of me after that.”

“You  _literally_ took my pants off while we were lying there in the park.” Steve argued.

“Yeah, well it’s not like those little running pants were hiding anything, anyway.” Bucky scoffed, then tugged Steve close and kissed him hard. “Anyway, we moved in together at the end of that month and here we are. Almost four years together now.”

“Four years end of next month.” Steve corrected.

“Wow, that’s quite the story.” Tony raised his glass in a toast. “Also about the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Really?” Steve challenged. “Cuter than a wrong number text in the middle of the night that led to a solid month of flirting and teasing and then turned into video calls and group chats and now ends up with Bucky and I sharing dinner with you and trying not to stare because you’re about the prettiest thing we’ve ever seen in our lives?”

“Are you trying not to stare?” Bucky asked, and leaned a little closer over the table, staring into Tony’s eyes and licking his lips. “Because I’m certainly not.”

“Oh my.” Tony cleared his throat and loosened the top button of his shirt, taking a quick drink to cool himself off. “Intense, isn’t he?”

“I told you.” Steve teased. “Had my pants off before we even left the park. You’re lucky you still have all your clothes.”

“Oh my.” Tony repeated and looked down at the table while Steve and Bucky laughed.

“Hey.” Steve’s hand found his knee under the table and patted gently. “You alright?”

“Yeah, there’s just you know…  _two_ of you.” Tony emphasized and the couple across the table exchanged uneasy looks.

“Are you feeling like maybe you aren’t okay with this?” Bucky asked seriously, stopping his constant jokes for a minute. “I realize that we sort of demanded this weekend happen and if it’s too soon for us to talk about this sort of thing, or plan nights together or anything… just let us know, Tony. It’s fine.”

“That’s not it. It’s not any of that. It’s um….” Tony lifted a shoulder in an awkward shrug. “There's  _two_ of you.”

“Oh.” Steve’s confusion cleared and he nudged Bucky. “There’s two of us and only  _one_ of him, babe.

“Oh!” Bucky looked like he wanted to laugh, but he managed to keep it to a smile. “Oh sweet thing. We are going to treat you like  _gold._ Ipromise _._ You won’t have to worry about anything.”

“Right.” Steve nodded. “I mean, Bucky might have stripped me and tried to mount me the first time we met, but it will be at  _least_ two dates before we try that with you.”

Tony spit wine across the table when he started laughing.

******************

“So.” Tony said slowly, settling into one of the chairs on the patio by the pool. “So, how do you guys see this working?”

“Explain?” Steve offered, and Tony took a deep breath.

“I mean, you two are dating.  _Obviously_. So am I… I mean are we all dating now? Or am I like the third person you bring in to spice things up or–”

Bucky started coughing loudly, shaking his head.

“Alright?” Steve pounded on his back until Bucky could breathe again.

“Tony, you’re pretty but  _damn_ you’re dumb.” Bucky coughed once more to clear his air way. “Babe,  _no_. You’re not the third person we use to spice things up. Steve and I don't  _need_ spiced up. This isn’t like, oh we’re bored let’s bring in a hot brunette. I want you to be my boyfriend and I want Steve to be my boyfriend. It’s that simple.”

“Right.” Steve laced his fingers through Bucky’s and then offered his other hand to Tony. “It’s not like we are together and then you are here too. I mean, that’s not what  _we_ want. I’m with Bucky and Bucky’s with you, and you’re with me. We’re all… we’re all with each other, you know?”

“So a triangle?” Tony pressed, reaching out to take Steve’s hand. “Is that— like a love triangle?”

Steve and Bucky both shook their heads.

“No. Not like a… love triangle. That makes it sound like one of us isn’t as invested, or like we are both competing for you and eventually someone will lose. Not a love triangle. More of a polyamorous relationship.”

“But you two  _love_ each other.” Tony pointed out. “  _Love_ each other and live together in the same city and live  _together_ for that matter  and I’m new to the relationship and live far away.”

“And?” Bucky looked at him blankly. “What’s your point? I’m not seeing a problem. Stevie, you seeing a problem?”

“Not even close.” Steve met Tony’s gaze steadily. “Just because Bucky and I have been together longer… who cares? Do you care? And the long distance thing– Tony, we are a four hour drive from you. Not even enough to be worried about. Are you worried about it?”

“I just don’t want to be a–like a diversion.” Tony explained, looking down at his hands. “Like, you guys are bored so you talk to me. Or when you get tired of me, you guys just move on. I mean, if we stop talking, neither of you really lose anything. I on the other hand, lose  _two_ people from my life and go right back to basically being alone.”

“Oh.” Bucky’s voice softened. “Oh sweet thing, no. No that’s not– we aren’t like, entertained by you. I mean we  _are_ because you’re funny as hell. But no that’s not–” he shook his head and nudged Steve. “You explain it, professor. You’re better with words than I am.”

“Do you want to be with us, Tony?” Steve asked. “I mean, I know you casually mentioned us dating, but right here face to face– do you  _want_ to be with us? Both of us?”

“Yes.” Tony said instantly, emphatically, and a pleased smile split Steve’s face.

“We want to be with you too. It’s that easy.”

“We can figure out the distance issue. Really, four hours isn’t that long away from each other.” Bucky encouraged. “We can meet in the middle like this all the time. And long weekends and school breaks we can come stay with you or you can come stay with us? Honestly, we have been thinking in terms of ‘the three of us’ for weeks now, so it’s not weird for us at all.”

“It’s really not.” Steve acknowledged. “It just… works. Perfectly. We don’t even have to stop and think about it.”

“But what about…” Tony shifted nervously. “What about the whole…physical side of it?”

Two pairs of blue eyes widened dramatically, then  _heated_ and Tony sucked in a quick breath. “What I meant to say was–”

“I’m two seconds from jumping you.” Bucky breathed, and Steve wrapped a big hand around Bucky’s wrist, keeping him in the seat.

“Nobody’s jumping anyone.” He said calmly. “I think we can worry about the physical side of things when that time comes. I think it’s pretty obvious we are all attracted to each other, so let’s just take it one step at a time. Nothing needs to happen now–”

Bucky legitimately  _whined_ at that, and Steve squeezed his wrist tighter. “–or even next time. Let’s just get comfortable with this and with each other and we can deal with those issues later, alright?”

“Stevie’s right.” Bucky admitted, albeit reluctantly. “First dates shouldn’t have any pressure or awkward talks. Let’s just have a drink and spend the time together.”

“That’s fair.” Tony said and sat back in his chair, taking a sip of his wine. “Thank you. I appreciate you guys being willing to give me some space.”

“This is more than enough for now.” Steve assured him, and Bucky murmured an agreement. “Don’t even worry about it, Tony.”

“Alright.” Tony took another drink. “For the record though? I’m a total bottom.”

It was Steve’s turn to choke then, almost dying when he inhaled entirely too much alcohol as a reaction to that statement.

“Breathe, babe.” Bucky murmured, pounding at Steve’s back and  _never_  taking wide eyes off of Tony.

“Yeah right.” Steve wheezed. “As if I could breathe after  _that.”_

Tony just grinned and took another drink.

This could be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Hours later in the elevator heading up to their rooms, Steve reached out and took Tony’s hand, lacing their fingers together and raising an eyebrow in question.

Tony sent him a quick smile and squeezed at his hand lightly, more than happy to hold hands with the beautiful blonde.

Bucky coughed loudly and when Tony glanced up, the big brunette slipped his right arm around his waist and pulled at him until Tony ended up plastered against his side, with Steve close behind, letting Tony’s hand go to also put an arm around him.

“Alright?” Bucky asked and Tony nodded, so Steve pressed a light kiss to his head, keeping him firmly sandwiched between them until the elevator rolled to a stop on the ninth floor and they headed down the hall.

“We are in 622.” Bucky had to let go of Tony to  use the room key and Tony frowned.

“Your left arm is pretty useless, isn’t it?”

“Um.” Bucky shifted uneasily over the topic. “Most days it just sort hangs there, yeah.”

“Would you let me take some measurements on it? I think I could really–”

“Maybe some other time.” Bucky said, looking entirely uncomfortable and Tony felt bad for bringing it up.

“Sorry.” He whispered and Bucky opened their door before hugging him a little closer.

“Not your fault, honey. Just don’t want to ruin our night by talking about it.”

“Speaking of which…” Steve motioned to their room. “Tony, are we all sharing? We didn’t think to ask beforehand.”

“I’m right next door.” Tony pointed to the door. “I thought two rooms were best tonight. And it’s pretty late, or I guess its actually super  _early_  so–”

“So we should call it a night.” Steve refused to let Tony see how disappointed he was, and sent a pointed glare at Bucky so he could wipe the bummed out look off his face. “Come here then.”

Bucky let go of Tony so Steve could pull him close, kissing his forehead before tilting his chin up. “This is wonderful, Tony. I was afraid for a while there that this would never happen.”

“Me too.” Tony admitted, and stepped further into him, lifting his lips for a real kiss. “Glad we made it.”

“So glad, honey.” Steve kissed him for a long moment, then let go reluctantly, giving Tony a little push in Bucky’s direction.

“Come here sweet thing.” Bucky said gruffly and hooked his good arm around Tony’s shoulders pulling him in for a long kiss. “So glad I finally got to get my hands on you.”

Tony laughed against his lips. “I’m glad too, Bucky. Tonight has been amazing.”

Bucky stepped away only when Steve cleared his throat, neither one of them quite willing to call it a night, but neither one willing to push Tony for anything more than just  _this._

So they smiled and gave him one last kiss each before disappearing into their room, trying not to let him know how disappointed they were that the night was ending.

And Tony stretched out on his bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering if he was brave enough to knock on the door and ask if he could spend the night with them.

He wasn’t.

*****************

**{Group Text}**

**From Bucky** _– Tony seeing you tonight was amazing._

**From Steve** _– So amazing, sweetheart. You are just as funny and sweet in real life as you are over text and video._

**From Bucky** _– You would be more amazing if you would come hang out though. It’s only two am. I know you’re thirty, but surely you could handle one late night._

**From Steve** _– Oh my god I’m so sorry about him, Tony. Tonight was wonderful just the way it was._

**From Bucky** _– wait, why are we texting? You’re right next door. Wasn’t the whole point of meeting up to get rid of this long distance bullshit?_

Tony had just been picking up his phone to read through all the texts when Bucky started pounding on the door.

“Tony! Wake up!”

Then, Steve’s voice muffled, “ _Damn it_  Bucky knock gently! He was probably sleeping!”

“Well he isn’t anymore!” Bucky replied and Tony laughed to himself before opening the door that connected their rooms, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

“Heya Bucky.”

 _Oh my_.

Tony was suddenly wide awake, his eyes no longer tired, because he was absolutely unable to stop staring at  _all_  the Bucky skin in front of him– bare chest and shifting muscles and sharp hipbones peeking out from low slung pajama pants, an entirely distracting trail of dark hair disappearing beneath the waistband.

“What um, what are you, I mean—”

“My eyes are up here, Tony.” Bucky teased, but he shifted his weight and flexed a little and Tony’s eyes widened further. “Were you sleeping?”

“I wasn’t.” Tony leaned against the door. “I was coming back from the bathroom and reading the texts from you guys. Something on your mind?”

“We’re watching a movie.” Bucky jerked his thumb towards the television. “And as you probably realized, we are pretty touchy feely together and sort of cuddly so you know…” he shrugged and Tony just looked at him blankly.

“So I know  _what_?”

“So get your perfect, perky ass in bed and let us hold you for a while!” Bucky exclaimed and grabbed Tony’s wrist, dragging him into the room and kicking the door shut behind him.

“Bucky!” Steve was coming out of the bathroom and stared at his boyfriend, horrified. “You were supposed to  _ask_ if he wanted to come over and watch a movie! Sorry Tony I warned you he was impulsive and grabby.”

“I was warned.” Tony couldn’t stop laughing, and let Bucky all but shove him on to the bed. “It’s fine.”

“We were texting you.” Steve looked a little sheepish. “Didn’t occur to us that you might already be sleeping, but then Bucky decided to just– um, Tony?”

Tony didn’t answer, too busy staring at Steve, who was just as shirtless as Bucky had been, wearing a loose pair of shorts and showing an amazing amount of skin.

Tony swallowed hard and looked back at Bucky who was watching him with an amused look on his face.

“See something you like, beautiful?” Bucky teased, his voice sounding hoarse and Tony couldn’t help the jolt of interest that curled through him.

“It’s just um… there's  _two_ of you.” He scratched at his goatee absentmindedly. “  _Two_ of you and I am just not even sure where to look right now.”

“Look at whatever you want.” Steve answered and stretched his arms above his head, letting all those muscles ripple in the light. “And there might be two of us, but both of us are crazy about you, so you don’t have to worry about anything.”

“Not a damn thing.” Bucky agreed, and took a step towards the bed, not coming any closer until Tony looked up and nodded quickly.

Bucky gave him a half smile and crawled onto the comforter, slipping his left hand under the pillows to lay behind Tony’s head, his right hand resting lightly on Tony’s stomach. “We just want to spend some time holding you is all. No pressure, just want to be close, is that alright?”

“I think I’d love that.” Tony turned on his side and curled into Bucky’s chest, who sent Steve a surprised look and ran his fingers up Tony’s back, pressing him closer.

“Hey doll.” He said softly. “You feel good up against me like this.”

“Mmm.” Tony just made a satisfied noise and closed his eyes.

“Room for me too?” Steve asked, and moved behind Tony, his chest warm even through Tony’s shirt. “Bucky you were right, he feels good.”

“Doesn’t he?” Bucky dropped a kiss on Tony’s temple then leaned over and kissed Steve’s lips. “Feels good to finally have my arms around both my boyfriends.”

“You are ridiculous.” Tony muttered, and they could see his cheeks turning pink.

“Hit play on the movie, Bucky.” Steve said, and a few seconds later an older spy movie started playing. “This alright, Tony?”

“Yeah.” Tony hadn’t lifted his head from Bucky’s shoulder to even look and Steve smiled down at him and reached over Tony to hold Bucky, his fingers rubbing slow circles on his side. “Yeah, this is perfect.”

******************

“Tony.” Steve whispered and Tony grumbled a little, burrowing closer to Bucky. “Honey, do you want to go back to your room?”

“Oh.” Tony’s eyes snapped open. “Oh, I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep.”

“It’s fine.” Bucky hushed him. “It’s fine, but we are falling asleep too, so we wanted to check and see if–”

“Can I stay with you?” Tony asked and both of them were instantly cuddling closer to him, gentle kisses all over his face.

“Can I take this off?” Steve plucked at the back of Tony’s shirt. “So you’re more comfortable?”

“Why professor.” Tony said sleepily. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to get me out of my clothes.”

“He’s on to you Stevie.” Bucky sounded horrified and Tony chuckled before sitting up and pulling his shirt up and over his shoulders.

“Damn, look at you.” Steve was suddenly all over him, his hands running up Tony’s stomach and spreading over his chest. “So beautiful.”

“I’m not near as beautiful as you guys are.” Tony grunted and took his belt off too, even though he left his pants on.

“No, babe you’re on this whole other level of…” Bucky’s voice trailed off as his fingers followed Steve’s hands up and over Tony’s body, tracing over his jaw line carefully, tugging through his hair lightly. “The pictures you send don’t so you any justice.”

“Neither do the videos.” Steve added, and he was stroking soothing lines up and down Tony’s thighs, hooking his own leg under Tony’s knee to open him up.

“Is that alright, you comfortable?” He asked softly and Tony nodded, or tried to at least, because Bucky was kissing him slowly, their tongues sliding and curling together until Tony was shifting restlessly on the bed, clenching at the sheets.

“Tony.” Steve breathed and took over as soon as Bucky lifted his head, the blonde pressing closer and fitting his and Tony’s mouths together, fingers still roaming over as much skin as he could touch.

Bucky was alternating between playing with Tony’s hair, touching over his stomach and hips, and messing with the clasp on Tony’s pants, pulling at it teasingly, ghosting his hand over the zippered fly until Tony broke his embrace with Steve on a gasp, his eyes snapping shut even as his hips lifted, needing a firmer grasp.

“Not tonight, babe.” Bucky soothed. “We are just cuddling, hm? Just gonna hold each other and fall asleep.”

“Rude.” Tony bit out, his eyes still closed, body still tense and Steve sent Bucky an amused look.

“That was sort of mean, Bucky.”

“I apologize for nothing.” Bucky stated and Steve shifted his weight enough to reach over and pull Bucky to him, tongues and teeth and lips coming together until Bucky was panting just as hard as Tony, and when Steve pulled away, Bucky leaned forward to chase the kiss.

“Just gonna hold each other and fall asleep.” Steve said teasingly and Bucky laughed, dropping his head to nip a soft bite onto Tony’s chest.

“Rude!” He retorted, then sighed happily when Tony wound his fingers into his long hair.

“You two are so sexy together, I can’t even stand it.” Tony admitted. “I thought it would be difficult to watch you two kissing, or that I’d feel like a voyeur when we hung out or something but I don’t.” he shook his head. “It’s just like… the three of us are together.”

“That’s what we were trying to tell you.” Bucky said, and Tony shivered at the feel of Bucky’s lips moving against his skin. “It’s just all of us now, sweetheart. Not Steve and I and then you. Not you and Steve and then me. Not us, with Steve over there in a corner. Just all of us.”

“It’s going to be perfect.” Steve dropped a kiss onto Bucky’s cheek, then Tony’s. “But it’s late, and if we all stay awake I feel like we’re going to cross that whole ‘physical side of things’ bridge before everyone is ready.”

Tony wanted to shout, because honestly how was Steve  _this_ perfect???, but he settled for curling into Bucky’s chest, and reaching for Steve to bring him right up against his back, groaning softly because  _all this skin_ was incredible.

“Sweet dreams, sweet thing.” Bucky kissed his forehead, then reached to shut off the lamp.

Steve pressed his lips to Tony’s cheek and turned the tv off, the room going dark.

“Good night Tony.”

Several minutes later, Tony sighed loudly. “Good god. It’s like sleeping between two furnaces. I’m  _dying_!

“Sorry honey–” Steve started shifting away.

“We can move–” Bucky suggested, rolling on the bed to try and give Tony more space.

“Oh I wasn’t complaining.” Tony snagged them both back. “This is perfect. Nobody move.”

***********************

**{Group Text}**

**From Steve** _– I feel like saying goodbye to you was harder than I thought it would be._

**From Bucky** _–Waking up next to you sure was amazing though_

**From Tony** _– Already miss you guys. We should have planned for a longer stay. How am I supposed to sleep alone after this?_

**From Bucky** _**–** _ _O_ _h my god turn your ass around and come home with us. Manhattan will survive without you_

**From Steve** _– For once I’m not arguing with Bucky being impulsive. Why don’t you come spend the week with us? It could be really fun, Tony. Its a slow week at school, we could show you around the city. Please?_

**From Tony** _– I can’t this week. Pepper threatened to quite if I don’t actually start contributing to the company and I am too terrified to call her bluff._

**From Bucky** _– Damn. Well, don’t worry, we will lure you into our clutches eventually_

**From Steve** _– Bucky. Sheesh._


	9. Chapter 9

**{Group Message}**

**From Bucky** _– Tony Tony Tony. I’m bored to death and could use  a distraction. Send me a picture._

**From Tony** _– {Picture Message}_

**From Bucky** _– I can’t believe I actually have to specify this, but I meant a picture of you, not of the pens on your desk_

**From Tony** _– {Picture Message}_

**From Bucky** _– Or the pencils._

**From Steve** _– Well played, Tony._

_********************_

**From Steve** _– We miss you, baby. wish you were here. Wish we could have done more of this sort of thing when we met up._

**From Steve** _**–** _ _**[{VIDEO MESSAGE}](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/163374322238/latelierderiot-from-steve-we-miss-you-wish) ** _

**From Tony** _– well don’t you two look cozy, kissing together. And here I am all alone in bed._

**From Tony** _–_ _[{PICTURE MESSAGE}](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/163374322238/latelierderiot-from-steve-we-miss-you-wish) _

**From Bucky** _– That’s not even fair! What am I supposed to with that?? You can’t send us a pic of your hand THERE underneath the covers and not… not…_

**From Bucky** _– I don’t even know how to finish that sentence, but I’m pretty sure you’re not playing fair._

**From Tony** _– Take a better pic of you too together and send it so I’ll have something to_ _**do** _ _before I get out of bed and start my day._

**From Steve** _– Why is it that I try to start sweet conversations and you two turn it into something dirty_

**From Tony** _– Steve, am I to understand that you_ _**don’t** _ _want to send me something sexy, and then think about what I’m doing while looking at the sexy picture of the two of you? Is that what you’re saying?_

**From Steve** _– Now now, let’s not be too hasty._

**From Bucky** _– well played, Tony._

_*****************_

“Hey! There’s my boyfriend!” Steve exclaimed as soon as he answered the video call and Tony waved at him.

“Hey babe.”

“Did he just call you babe? Is he giving us nicknames now?” Bucky wasn’t on screen, sounding like he was on the other side of the room. “Tony! I don’t want to be called the same thing as Steve, give me a better nickname!”

“What about Bucky-bear?”

“I love that!” Bucky snatched the phone from Steve. “Am I Bucky-bear because I’m big and beefy? Because I totally agree with that.”

“Give me that.” Steve took the phone back. “Go finish your lunch, we’ve got to go soon. Tony where are you? Why are you so far away?”

“I’m in my lab.” Tony explained. “I linked the video through a computer screen so I can still see you guys while I’m working, because I need you to help me with something.”

“Oh sure thing, honey, what is it?”

“Need you to take some measurements on Bucky’s arm for me so I can start working on it.”

“Tony.” Bucky popped back into the screen. “Tony I  _told_ you that I didn’t want you doing that. I told you it’s not a big deal and–”

“And  _I_ told  _you_ –” Tony interrupted. “That I needed a new project, and why would you be dating a genius if I can’t design new toys for you?”

Bucky frowned and Tony frowned right back. “Honestly, Bucky, I ’m having a hard time knowing that you’re in pain every day. The fact that your left arm bothers you is just more than I can handle. Especially when I know I can do something about it.”

“It really doesn’t bother me all that much.”

“Well it bugs the shit out of me.” Tony stated firmly. “Left arm out please, JARVIS please come online and take these measurements.”

“Of course, sir.” The AI answered, and on the screen, Bucky’s eyes bugged out.

“Who is Jarvis?”

“JARVIS is my AI.” Tony glanced up at the ceiling with a smile. “The computer behind my inventions.”

“That’s incredible.” Bucky cried. “Not only is my boyfriend a genius, he has a robot butler?”

“Mr Barnes, I am not a butler.” JARVIS managed to sound completely offended. “Left arm out, if you please.”

Bucky started laughing a little hysterically. “I don’t know if I’m laughing because that’s awesome or because I’m terrified that he knows my name.”

“Calm down.” Tony said with a grin. “Alright Steve, I need you to flip the camera and walk in a slow circle around Bucky, mapping every inch of his arm please. Bucky, shirt off, arm out.”

“Alright, let me know if my speeds okay.” The camera jostled while Steve helped Bucky out of his shirt and then panned around him in a slow circle.

“JARVIS, recording please. Steve, do another pass, close in on the shoulder for me. That’s great, thanks. JARVIS I’m going to need a 3D image in front of me here.”

Tony waited a split second and then blue lines started filling the air above his desk, as JARVIS recorded the video Steve took and translated it into a hologram.

“Geez, this thing is a piece of crap. Length is wrong and everything.” Tony said to himself, and then louder– “Bucky-bear, can you disconnect the arm and show me the robotics in your shoulder? I just need to see what I’m dealing with.”

“Um.” Bucky hesitated, but Steve’s head dropped into the screen, kissing him lightly and murmuring something reassuring.

After a minute Bucky sighed and let Steve unhook the arm, setting it aside and bringing the phone in close to see the mechanism that had replaced his shoulder.

“Does this go up to your collarbone?” Tony wasn’t looking at the screen, staring at the hologram in front of him as it filled in the robotic parts and wires.

“Yes.” Bucky said shortly, and Tony turned to look.

“Bucky baby, I know this is difficult, but trust me it will be worth it. Plus, this is going so fast, I just need a few more minutes.”

“I trust you, Tony.” But the usual lightheartedness was gone from his voice and Tony’s heart broke a little.

“Steve, that’s enough of that arm, now I need a full body shot of Bucky please, and close up on a side profile of his right arm.”

“Sure thing, Tony.” Steve got the shots he needed, and next to the holographic arm, a picture of Bucky blinked into sight.

“Gorgeous.” Tony tapped on his chin. “Thank you. Bucky let me talk to you for a minute.”

Steve handed Bucky the phone and stepped from the room to give them some privacy.

“You alright?” Tony sat in front of the computer. “I’m sorry that was difficult.”

“I just don’t like the reminder that I’m not whole.” Bucky confessed quietly. “Steve and you… you are perfect you know? Two hands and arms and a solid body and I’m–” he lifted his right shoulder in a shrug. “Damaged.”

“You’re gorgeous.” Tony said softly. “Not damaged. Beautiful. I know you feel weird about this, but Bucky I’d do this for you if I had the chance  _anyway,_ more so since we are dating. I can’t do something like for Steve. Best thing I can do is send him dirty pictures. But I can give you something I created, something to make your life better. Let me do this, yeah?”

“Alright.” Bucky frowned. “I’m not ungrateful, Tony it’s just–”

“This ain’t free.” Tony interjected. “I expect full payment in the form of several hours of nakedness.”

Bucky finally laughed, his blue eyes lighting up. “Sure thing, sweet thing.”

*******************

_**{Group Chat}** _

**From Tony** _– Bucky bear what color would you like your new arm?_

**From Bucky** _– I guess I’d like it to look normal? So people don’t stare? Tony, this is a weird conversation. I’m sure whatever you design will be perfect._

**From Steve** _– Tony, could you give him some tattoos?_

**From Tony** _**–** _ _U_ _h what? The Professor likes his boys with tattoos? When did this happen?_

**From Bucky** _– Oh my professor. Are you into those bad boys? The detention students? Do I need to start staying after class?_

**From Steve** _– God you guys can we have one conversation where I don’t end up sounding like a pervy teacher?_

**From Tony** _– Babe, it’s so easy though. The jokes practically write themselves_

**From Bucky** _– He’s right you know. You’re lucky I haven’t been cracking these since the day we met. It’s so much more fun with Tony here to swap dirty jokes with._

**From Steve** _– MOVING ON._

**From Tony** _– You know what, I do like the tattoo idea. Steve, you could design them, and I can paint them onto the arm._

**From Bucky** _– That does sound pretty cool. My arm designed by one boyfriend and painted by the other? It would be like carrying something from you guys around every day with me._

**From Steve** _– See? I have great ideas_

**From Tony** _– Sure thing, teacher man. Should I stay behind so we can discuss art options privately? Perhaps in your office with the door closed?_

**From Bucky** _– I feel like the university has a strict no closed doors with students policy._

**From Tony** _– Well that takes the fun right out of it, doesn’t it._

**From Steve** _– Kill me._

**From Bucky** _– HA!_

_*********************_

_*********************_

“You asleep babe?” Steve asked quietly, shutting the door to their bedroom later that night.

When Bucky rolled over on the bed and shook his head, Steve asked, “Can we talk for a minute?”

“Only if you lay right here.” Bucky spread his legs and motioned for him. “You left the bed this morning before I was ready so now you have to make up for it.”

“Bucky.” Steve grinned and crawled up the bed, settling heavily into the vee between Bucky’s thighs. “This better?”

“So good.” Bucky lifted his hips, eyes rolling back when Steve ground down against him. “That’s good, baby.”

“Mmm.” Steve leaned down and kissed him lazily, loving how Bucky could feel so  _familiar_ beneath him and still make his heart race. “I actually do want to talk, though.”

“Me too.” Bucky insisted. “  _Really_ want to talk, Stevie. For like an hour. Let’s talk for an entire hour.”

“What’s with you?” Steve laughed. “An entire  _hour_?”

“An entire hour.” Bucky repeated, pulling Steve down for another long kiss, nipping at his bottom lip until Steve opened for him, pressing him harder into the mattress. “Want you.”

“Want you too.” Steve groaned and Bucky spread his legs even further, one hand sliding down to grip Steve’s ass, holding him tight.

“  _Shit,_ Buck.” Steve dropped his head against Bucky’s left shoulder, rubbing his forehead against the soft sling Bucky used to cover himself whenever he detached his prosthetic.

“Sorry.” Bucky mumbled, “Should have left it on.”

“I don’t care.” Steve shook his head, laying open mouthed kisses over the scars showing behind the sling. “You know I don’t care.” He licked a long line to Bucky’s neck, biting sharply at the curve of his collarbone and Bucky jolted underneath him.

“Stevie.” Bucky panted. “Come on, Stevie, let’s do this first and then you can talk at me all you want.”

Steve gave in, stripping them both quickly, but when he tried to straddle Bucky’s waist, the big brunette shook his head.

“Like this.” He handed Steve their lube and then shut off the light.

“Are you sure? We hardly ever do it like this. Bucky, let me–”

“Like  _this_.” Bucky repeated, and Steve kissed him softly, hating that even now, even after four years together, Bucky was still self conscious about his arm, still only let Steve have him if the lights were off.

“You know I think you’re perfect, Bucky. You  _know_ I do.”

“I guess.”

“Sweetheart.” Steve was going slow, opening him up gently until he could move inside Bucky’s body, laying kisses all over his face and neck and shoulder. “Sweetheart you  _know_ I love you. How crazy you make me.”

Bucky sucked in a deep breath at Steve’s first thrust, his right hand tightening around Steve’s bicep.

“Tony’s just as far gone as you as I am.” Steve whispered, and Bucky relaxed a little more. “I know he can’t wait to be in bed with us, I saw the way he was staring at you at the hotel. Almost made me jealous.”

“Steve.” Bucky’s voice was soft, “That’s crazy.”

“I’m being serious.” Steve was moving steadily now, deeper inside his boyfriend and Bucky’s breathing was starting to pick up. “God Buck, the way his eyes widened when he opened the door and saw you. He couldn’t stop staring at you. You’re so good looking. Drives me crazy even after four years, Tony doesn’t stand a chance. Remember how good he felt pressed up against you all night?”

Bucky groaned a little and Steve echoed it, letting their foreheads rest together. “He couldn’t get close enough to you, kept trying to lay right up against your chest and your shoulder, he didn’t care, did he? He loved how you felt wrapped around him. I loved how you  _looked_ wrapped around him.”

Steve reached down and curled a hand around Bucky’s cock, stroking over him quickly.

“Love how you feel in my arms, honey.” Steve whispered. “Love being inside you like this, but love it more when it’s the other way around. Love when you take me, when you hold me close and I can’t get away. You’re so strong and I am always completely safe in  _both_ your arms.”

“ _Steve_.” Bucky bit out, starting to tremble, lifting his hips into every thrust, his fingers clutching hard at the sheets.

“I love you.” Steve whispered. “God, I love you. Every fucking inch of you, Bucky oh my god.” He pressed as close as he could inside his lover, slotting their mouths together to swallow every moan and gasp from Bucky’s lips as he spilled into Steve’s fist and all over his stomach.

“Steve.” Bucky sounded like he was crying, and fit his hand on the back of Steve’s neck, forcing him to stay close, and it was only a few seconds later that Steve found his own release, pouring himself into Bucky’s body.

“Honey, I love you. I love you so much.” Steve was saying over and over, and Bucky kept nodding, still shaking in Steve’s arms. “You’re perfect. You're  _perfect.”_

_*****************_

“What did you want to talk about?” Bucky asked later, after they had cleaned up and Steve was lying on his chest, the lights turned back on, but kept low.

“I was just wondering how you were feeling about Tony making a new arm for you.” Steve said slowly. “But I think I figured it out.”

“I just don’t like that his options are blonde and perfect and brunette and… broken.” Bucky gestured helplessly. “I mean, when it was just you and me– you’ve been there through all the doctor appointments and all that. Every step of the way. Tony started out wanting you, and then I came along for the ride and I don’t want him feeling–”

Bucky got quiet. “I don’t want him feeling like he has to be with me, or has to help me as a way to keep you.”

“Stop.” Steve ordered. “Tony doesn’t feel like that. He’s trying to help you because he cares about you, not for any other reason. He isn’t helping you to keep me. He wants you just as much as he wants me. He is crazy about you, Buck. Crazy about  _us_.”

“Well my heart knows that.” Bucky urged Steve closer so he could kiss him. “But getting my mind to agree is…”

“Well maybe the next time we see Tony, we leave your arm off.” Steve suggested. “Then you could see the truth in his eyes, you know?”

“I hate that idea.” Bucky admitted. “But it’s probably valid.”

“It’s absolutely valid. I only have good ideas, honey.”

“Alright professor.” Bucky chuckled.

“You’re starting to sound like Tony.” Steve complained good naturedly. “What’s with that?”

“We should call him.” Bucky decided. “I miss him.”

“It’s almost midnight.”

“And?”

“And…. let me grab my phone.”

**********************

“ I am  _sleeping.”_ Tony said when he answered his phone, but he was smiling. “You two look all sorts of satisfied and happy , did I miss something fun?”

“No of course not–”

“You sure did.”

“Oh my god.” Tony groaned and sat up a little further in bed. “That’s not fair, you guys. Why would you call me after that? Unfair.”

“Sorry, Tony.” Bucky looked anything  _but_ sorry, and Tony’s eyes narrowed in irritation and then widened in delight.

“Don’t think I’m ever going to get used to seeing you two shirtless. Bucky, you are as big as a billboard. I mean honestly how are your shoulders that big?  And Steve, I could shred cheese on your abs. Not even fair.”

“Oh–” Steve actually blushed a little and Bucky kissed him right on the lips, grinning back at Tony.

“We just wanted to talk to you, missed you today.”

“We talked earlier.” Tony laughed and reached over to turn on a lamp. “But whatever. What’s going on with you two?”

“We were wondering when we can see you again?” Steve asked. “It’s been a few weeks and–”

“You guys want to meet up this weekend?” Tony interrupted. “There’s a concert near where we met last time that I want to go to.”

“What concert?”

“Um, eighties rock cover band.” Tony mumbled and Steve burst out laughing.

“Really?”

“Well you don't  _have_ to come!” Tony snapped and Steve was instantly apologizing.

“Oh honey, no of course we want to see you! We will be there, don’t worry.”

“Won’t miss it.” Bucky added. “Send us details and we’ll figure out when we can–”

“Bucky bear, are you not wearing your arm?” Tony peered a little closer. “Well, it’s nice to know that all that muscle and hotness and big-ness is all you and nothing fake. I didn’t doubt it I mean, but it’s nice to know for sure.”

Tony yawned and missed the look of shock that crossed Bucky’s face, as well as the comforting squeeze Steve gave him.

“Can you lift me with just your right arm?” he continued. “I bet you can. Damn you’re strong. You too, Steve. You’re like a professor in a porno.”

“Something on your mind Tony?” Steve chuckled. “Seem like you’re pretty focused on how we look.”

“Well can you blame me?” Tony accused. “It’s almost midnight, you guys wake me up so I can see how relaxed and satisfied you two are after some naked time? And you didn’t even put on shirts. I have to stare at big and beautiful and brawny in two different flavors.”

“Flavors?”

“Blond and brunette!” Tony cried. “Keep up, you two! Hang up and send me a picture so I can get my–”  he coughed awkwardly and then laughed. “Alright, well I think I’m delirious. Let’s say goodnight and talk in the morning. Um, think about meeting this weekend and let me know, alright?”

“Sure thing, honey. Goodnight.”

“Night Tony.”

Steve put his phone down and turned back to Bucky.

“I think I love him.”

“You and me both.” Bucky rubbed his left shoulder. “You and me both, Stevie.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Tony!” Steve called as he and Bucky walked through the doors of the hotel lobby. “Tony!”

Tony was leaning against the check in desk, and turned with big grin. “There’s my boys.” He leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Steve’s cheek, then turned to do the same to Bucky.

“No, no.” Bucky protested. “Why are we kissing on the cheek? I don’t want a kiss on the cheek! What the–”

“Maybe we wait until we get in the elevator before you try to suck my face off.” Tony interrupted softly, dark eyes twinkling. “If there was just one of you then I wouldn’t protest, but you know… there are  _two_ of you.”

“Fine.” Bucky grumbled and Steve laughed, looping his arm around Tony’s waist and herding him towards the elevator.

“Glad to see you, babe. Are you already checked in?”

“Yeah.” Tony wrapped both arms around Steve’s waist and buried his head in his chest. “Glad to see you too.”

“Ah honey.” Steve handed Bucky the bag so he could hold Tony tighter. “Tonight’s going to be so fun.”

“So fun.” The words were muffled since Tony refused to let go, and once they were in the elevator Steve eased Tony away from himself and right into Bucky’s embrace.

“Hey sweet thing.” Bucky murmured and grinned when Tony just grabbed him around the neck and dragged him down for a kiss. “God  _damn_ I missed you.”

Tony sighed into the kiss and Bucky slid his right hand off Tony’s waist and down to hold his ass, pulling lightly until Tony stood on his toes and pressed right up against him.

“There you go.” Bucky coaxed, stepping back against the elevator wall so Tony could lean into him. “Come on babe.” Bucky’s voice went deep and Tony shivered against him.

Then Tony let his hands run up Bucky’s ribs, up over his chest and over his shoulders, and Bucky tensed up instantly, freezing when one of Tony’s hands trailed down his right arm… and the other stopped at the edge of his left shoulder.

Bucky wasn’t wearing his arm.

And Tony was touching him and…and…

“What?” Tony pulled away when Bucky stopped kissing him. “What’s wrong? Bucky?” Tony frowned. “Hey…hey come on. I thought we were gonna suck face once we got in the elevator.”

Tony moved closer and started planting kisses up Bucky’s neck, stroking his right bicep, his other hand squeezing and pushing into Bucky’s left shoulder. “Babe—”

But Bucky wasn’t listening, was just staring over Tony’s shoulder at Steve with something like awe in his blue eyes and Steve had to cough to cover the emotion in his voice.

“Tony. Quit smothering Bucky and maybe give me some love too.”

Tony turned around, keeping his back pressed firmly to Bucky’s chest, but opening his arms for Steve who put both of his big arms around Bucky’s waist, sandwiching Tony in between them.

Bucky sent Steve a quick look of gratitude, then pressed his lips to Tony’s head, closing his eyes and breathing out a shaky sigh.

“You’re stupid to think I care about your arm.” Tony mumbled, and when Bucky sagged against the elevator wall, Steve held them both a little bit tighter.

*****************

“So eighties rock, huh?” Steve asked, giving Tony’s outfit a once over. “I feel like I’m over dressed.”

“You’re wearing a polo and khakis, professor man.” Tony snorted, and kept messing with his hair in the mirror. “Of course you’re overdressed.”

Bucky kicked at Steve and started laughing, but didn’t take his eyes off Tony. Ever since the moment in the elevator, he had just been watching their boyfriend with an adoring look on his face, and Tony had been catching his eye and winking and smiling too.

“So should I change then?” Steve frowned. “I mean Bucky is just in a t shirt and jeans and you’re— you’re—” he motioned to Tony’s outfit. “Whatever that is.”

“I’m dressed perfectly.” Tony defended, looking down at his clothes. “My jeans are just ripped enough to look like I don’t care. My t shirt is faded enough to seem like I’ve had it since the eighties, and my hair is perfectly spiked to show off what a punk I am.”

“You are the cutest thing in the world.” Steve came up behind him and kissed his cheek. “How much did your ripped jeans cost?”

“They are authentically ripped!” Tony protested. “Leave me alone!”

“Leave him alone.” Bucky echoed and pulled Steve away from Tony, yanking him down on the bed next to him. “He looks perfect. It doesn’t matter that his authentically ripped jeans cost like two hundred dollars.” Tony sent him a wide eyed look and Bucky shrugged. “Left the tag on the bed, babe.”

“Damn it.” Tony sighed. “Well if you’re going to make fun of me for my outfit I’m gonna leave your giant asses here. I don’t care how hot you guys are, I will leave you here and go to the concert by myself.”

“Don’t do that honey.” Steve pleaded, making his eyes extra wide. “We won’t make fun of you.”

“Hey actually.” Bucky glanced around the room. “Why don’t you give us our room key and we can at least put our bags in there before we leave for the night.”

“Your stuff is fine right here.” Tony slid his watch onto his wrist and started pulling tickets from his wallet.

“I’m just saying—”

“Your stuff is fine right  _here_.” Tony repeated. “I um–” he sent them an uncertain look. “I only booked one room this time. I figured why spend the money on two when I um—” he cleared his throat. “When I was hoping we could spend the night together.”

“Oh Tony.” Bucky shifted his weight so he could reach for Tony with his right hand. “Come here. One room is perfect.” He pulled until Tony fell onto the bed, squished between the two of them. “This is perfect.  _You_ are perfect.”

“What’s up, Bucky Bear?” Tony asked, with a sly smile. “You seem like you’re feeling extra sweet tonight.”

“Yeah? Well let me show you how sweet I’m feeling.” Bucky pulled Tony up and over his chest and slotted their mouths together, shoving one of his legs between Tony’s and rocking up into him.

“  _God_.” Tony groaned and wiggled closer until he could thrust down against Bucky’s thigh. “ _God_  you feel good.”

“So do you, sweet thing.” Bucky let his hand tangle in Tony’s perfectly spiked hair, tugging lightly until Tony tilted his head away, letting Bucky kiss and nibble down his neck until he got to his collarbone, sucking a hard bruise there until Tony was yelping and pulling away.

“Bucky! I don’t need bruises.”

“Baby, you  _absolutely_ need bruises.” Bucky argued, his teeth scraping over Tony’s bottom lip. “Want everyone to know who you belong to. Specially when you’re back in New York and we have to do long distance kisses. This will remind you.”

“Shouldn’t Steve get to leave a bruise too, then?” Tony countered, and huffed out a laugh when Steve leaned heavy over them, still standing but caging them in with his hands planted on the bed beside Bucky’s head.

“Let me leave a bruise here.” Steve brushed a barely there kiss on the other side of Tony’s neck.

Tony shivered and Steve met Bucky’s eyes with a wicked grin.

“You sure you want to go to the concert, Tony? We could just…” he slid his hand over Tony’s ass and pressed firmly, forcing him down against Bucky and they moaned in unison.

“But–but– eighties music.” Tony whined and Steve laughed.

“No you’re right, honey. Let’s go to the concert.” He kissed Tony’s neck again. “Right after I let the whole world know that you’re mine.”

“Mine.” Bucky repeated firmly, and Tony thought he would absolutely _combust_ when both their mouths came down on him, teeth and tongues scraping and pulling against his skin, leaving dark bruises on his skin.

“  _Yours.”_

_****************_

The concert was wonderful. Overly loud and the songs were great and the band was amazing and Tony had the best time singing along to every tune, waving his lighter in the air with everyone else, screaming and yelling and clapping for the encore.

Bucky and Steve couldn’t have said how the concert was at all.

They were too busy watching the smile on Tony’s face, admiring the hickeys that they had purposefully left too high for his shirt to cover, and taking turns holding him, kissing him until he complained and pulled away so he could keep listening.

“I love you.” Bucky murmured when Steve leaned over to kiss him, and the blonde sighed happily and pulled him even closer, snagging Tony and dragging him back against them as well.

“You guys!!” Tony cried. “  _Music_!!”

“Just want to hold you both for a minute.” Steve explained and Tony relented instantly, cuddling close so Steve could kiss them both.

“Okay, you good? Because I love this song. Let me go.” Tony wiggled away and pushed closer to the stage.

Steve let him go, leaving his arm around Bucky. “Do you ever feel like maybe he only likes us when there isn’t anything more interesting around?”

“I don’t know.” Bucky grumbled. “If he would have let me take his pants off back in the hotel you and I would be the most interesting men in the world right now.”

Tony looked back at them just then, a huge smile on his face. “How you feeling guys?”

“Like my lower half is turning blue!” Bucky shouted over the noise and Steve elbowed him.

“ _Bucky_!”

Tony sent them a weird look but turned back to the concert, both hands in the air, that faded shirt riding up and showing flashes of skin above the waist line of his ‘authentically faded’ jeans.

“Alright.” Steve confessed and shifted uncomfortably. “I might be blue too.”

Bucky just laughed.

********************

“Oh my god I’m so tired.” Tony yawned as they opened the door to the room, and stumbled towards the bed, stripping off his shirt and kicking out of his pants before collapsing face first into the pillows.

“Bucky. Stop staring at my ass.” He grumbled after a minute and Bucky’s jaw dropped.

“Tony! Why would you even think I was— eh, you know what? Whatever. Have you  _seen_  your ass in whatever that is that you’re wearing as underwear? I mean, have you  _heard_ of boxers?”

“Leave him alone.” Steve chuckled and reached to help Bucky out of his shirt. “He’s all tuckered out.”

They each dropped into the bed on either side of Tony, and he curled up into Steve’s chest this time, tangling their legs together and sighing happily when Bucky pressed close behind him.

“Good night Tony.”

“Night sweet thing.”

It was quiet for several minutes, and they were close to drifting off, Steve’s fingers slowing as they ran up and down Bucky’s side, Bucky leaving one last kiss on Tony’s head before his closed his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure I love you guys.” Tony whispered and it was almost lost in the pillows and blankets.

Both his boyfriends just moved even closer, held him that much tighter, murmuring soft things in his ear.

“Pretty sure we love you too.”

“Steve’s lying. We’re absolutely sure.”

************************

Tony woke up with a smile on his face, and his arms wrapped snugly around Steve.

“Morning, sweetheart.” Steve dropped a tiny kiss on Tony’s nose. “How’d you sleep?”

Tony frowned. “It’s barely light out, why is your breath minty fresh? Have you already been out of bed?”

“Yep. I usually get up at about four thirty for a run every morning so I’m wide awake. Showered and everything. Bucky’s in there now.”

“You guys don’t shower together?” Tony asked and Steve grinned.

“Sure we do. We just didn’t want you to wake up alone is all. So he laid with you while I showered and now I get to lay with you.”

“Hm.” Tony snuggled closer. “I should go brush my teeth so we can kiss properly. I probably smell like concert and hippies.”

“You smell great.” Steve assured him, and tilted his chin up. “So come here and kiss me properly.”

Tony grumbled a little, but let Steve ease him back against the pillows and just sort of melted, letting Steve kiss him as thoroughly as he wanted.

Their tongues tangled together lazily, Steve touching over Tony’s jaw and down his neck with light fingers, then sliding down his chest, stopping to press over his heart for a few seconds before moving lower.

“Not too far yet, huh?” Steve asked between kisses and Tony made a humming noise.

“I wouldn’t mind playing a little.” he confessed. “I mean… with both of you. Or either of you. Um. I think we could—”

“I think we should save it for next time.” Steve whispered. “Not that I don’t want you, and trust me when I say Bucky can be ready and willing in like, thirty seconds—” Tony giggled against his lips. “–but this would be better when we can spend all night getting to know each other, hm?”

“You’re probably right.” Tony admitted, but that didn’t stop him from arching into the next kiss, his fingers digging into Steve’s shoulders. “I don’t want to rush it. Plus, there’s  _two_ of you so–”

“You always say that.” Steve sounded like he was laughing. “Why do you always say that?”

“Because there is  _two_ of you.” Tony said with a grin. “Which means that it’s not just one guy between my legs. It’s you know…one of you there and the other at my mouth or—” he shut up when Steve kissed him abruptly, rolling him over and settling between his thighs.

“Or?” Steve prompted, and Tony moaned low in his chest.

“Or both of you between my legs and—” he was cut off again, this time gasping when Steve rolled his hips and he could feel him thick and heavy against his thigh. “  _Goddamn_ it how big are you?”

“  _Big_.” Steve mumbled, his tongue flicking out and teasing at Tony’s ear. “But Bucky’s bigger.”

“Bigger?!” Tony squeaked, and from the bathroom door that neither of them had heard open, Bucky cleared his throat.

“  _Thicker_. So you know, buy your lube at Costco.”

Steve tried to muffle his laughter in the pillows but Tony just cracked up. “Bucky, what the hell? Costco? Are you two really that big?” he managed and Bucky laughed, sounding absolutely wicked.

“Tony. I say this a lot, but you have  _no_ idea.”

He lay on the bed next to Tony, slipping his right arm under his shoulders to pull him close. “But enough talking, I feel like I’m missing out on some play time here.”

“We are waiting until next time.” Steve informed him, moving from between Tony’s legs to settle next to him.

“That sounds like it was Steve’s idea.” Bucky complained. “Why did you ask Steve first? If it had been up to him when I got in his pants, I would still be a virgin.”

“You absolutely weren’t a virgin when we met.” Steve rolled his eyes. “And we slept together within an hour of meeting so–”

“Valid.” Bucky admitted, then leaned over Tony and kissed him. “So just kissing then?”

“I just thought—” Tony started to explain, but Bucky hushed him.

“Willing to wait as long as you want, sweet thing. It’s not about the sex, it’s about being together. The sex is just a much looked forward to, wet dreamed about, heavily prepared for perk.”

“Oh my  _god_.” Tony shouted with laughter and Steve just shook his head.

“Bucky—”

“Don’t act like you aren’t as excited as I am.” Bucky retorted. “If I put my hand down your pants, I guarantee you’re not exactly suitable for work right now.”

Tony didn’t think he’d laughed so hard in his entire life.

*******************

**{Group Text}**

**From Steve** _– Tony, sweetheart, I literally already miss you. One night together just isn’t enough, next time can we have two nights? One night to just be together and the other night to you know… BE TOGETHER._

**From Bucky** _– Two nights at least. I will admit to being skeptical about the whole waiting thing, but lying in bed this morning and just talking and kissing and snuggling was so amazing. Honestly, honey you are so amazing I can’t get enough of you. Need you in our lives all the time._

**From Steve** _– all the time, Tony. I am so tired of this long distance thing. Saying good bye to you is just about the worst thing in the world, I think. I don’t know what has to happen for us to be together all the time, but I would do just about anything._

**From Bucky** _– I agree, sweet thing. Need you in our home and_   _in our bed all the time. Every morning. Every night before we fall asleep. When we get home from work. Just every day all the time._

**From Steve** _– I couldn’t have said it any better. When can we see you again, love? Please say soon. I know you are busy, we know you have so much going on. We know Tony Stark has a full calendar, but please please make time for us._

**From Bucky** _– Don’t let my comment about Costco-size lube scare you off. Tony we would take such good care of you. Such good care of you. Can’t wait to see you just blissed out and spread out across our bed. I know we joke about it and especially_ _**I** _ _joke about it, but seriously Tony. Being with you will be perfect._

**From Steve** _– So perfect. Tony we are perfect together, don’t you know? I am not sure how Bucky and I thought we were complete. Once we met you it’s like… what did we do before you?_

**From Bucky** _– That’s exactly right. Exactly right. Please say we can see you soon._

**From Tony** _– What the hell you guys. I don’t check my phone while I’m driving home and then when I do look, what am I supposed to do with all this? Your charm is lethal, just kills me._

**From Tony** _– this good bye was rough. After spending all night in your arms, I am lonelier than I think I’ve ever been in my life._

**From Tony** _– I know your anniversary is in a few weeks, please come spend that weekend with me. Drive down Friday and stay until Sunday. I’ll clear my schedule because there isn’t anything Tony Stark has to do that is more important than seeing you two._

**From Tony** –  _I can’t wait to see you both again._

**From Tony** _– Bucky do you prefer our costco sized lube to be flavored or warming?_

**From Bucky** _– It’s official. I’m in love_

**From Steve** _– Honey, we will be there. Two weeks. Can’t wait._

**From Bucky** _– Can’t wait Tony. Lets video tonight and we can do long distance kisses._

**From Tony** _– sounds good. Who knew having long distance boyfriends would make me so happy? Miss you already_

**From Bucky** _– My god you’re precious_

**From Steve** _– Seriously the most precious. Till tonight, honey._

**From Tony** _– Can’t wait, guys._


	11. Chapter 11

**{Group Text}**

**From Tony** _– Happy Anniversary guys. Any good plans for today?_

**From Steve** _– Good morning sweetheart. No real plans for today, Thursdays are big class days for me, so I won’t even be home until pushing seven pm. We are saving all our fun for New York._

**From Tony** _– That’s awesome. You were able to get out of your last class of the day?_

**From Steve** _– Sure did honey. We should be hitting the road around two pm tomorrow, so will be there in time for dinner._

**From Tony** _– Can’t wait. I’m pretty busy today too, so if we don’t get to talk much, have a great day. Can we still video tonight?_

**From Bucky** _– Why wouldn’t we video, Tony?_

**From Tony** _– I just thought since it was your anniversary you guys would be…busy._

**From Bucky** _– Never too busy to talk to you, baby. Block off some free time around 8 pm_

**From Tony** _– Sounds good. Xoxo_

**From Bucky** _– Jesus Christ, the fucking cutest_

**From Steve** _– Xoxo honey._

*****************

Tony was in his lab when his phone rang with a request for a video call.

He smiled while sending the video to his computer, excited to hear what the guys had thought about the bouquets of flowers he had sent to their respective offices.

Steve had received two dozen red roses and Bucky a huge bouquet of wildflowers because he had joked once that daisies were the only thing he could grow because they were impossible to kill and came back every year.

He hadn’t hardly heard from them all day, and certainly not in several hours, so Tony checked his shirt for grease stains, ran a hand through his hair and sat down in front of his computer with a smile, swiping across the screen to answer the call.

“Hey guys!” He frowned. “Guys?” There was nobody on the screen, just a shot of an empty room, so he waited a half a beat more. “Steve? Bucky-bear? Where you at? Did I get butt dialed?”

A few more seconds of silence, then what sounded like a door opening, and soft voices, before both of them filled the screen, but from a distance so he could see most of their bodies instead of just their faces.

Tony started to say  _hi_  again, started to ask them how their day went, but then Steve slid his hand into Bucky’s long hair and pulled, dragging Bucky in for a long kiss and Tony’s eyes widened a little.

It wasn’t just a kiss, no, Steve’s hands were all over Bucky, scratching down his back and then rucking his shirt up to touch bare skin, before dropping down to grab his ass, grinding their hips together until Bucky was making a low, desperate noise in his throat, loud enough that Tony could hear it through the speakers.

“  _Steve_.” Bucky groaned and when his head fell back Steve attacked his neck, licking and biting and by the time Steve came back to his mouth, sucking at his bottom lip and thrusting his tongue in slow motions that just looked like  _fucking_ …Bucky was a trembling  _mess._

Tony wasn’t doing much better.

It crossed his mind…  _briefly_ …to say something louder, to interrupt them, thinking that maybe one of them had set their phone to do a video call at a specific time and that perhaps they had forgotten?

But then Bucky reached up and literally  _literally_  tore Steve’s shirt right off of him, just right in half and shoved it off his shoulders and Tony– well Tony wasn’t about to stop them now.

“I want you.” Steve was saying and Tony’s eyes fluttered close, because the amount of  _want_ in that voice should be illegal. But then Bucky–

“Well then get down on your knees and show me how much.”

–And Tony gave up trying to pretend he wasn’t watching anymore.

He called for JARVIS to lock the doors and frost the windows so no one could see in, then leaned back in his chair and slid his land lightly over his zipper, just barely touching his cock.

“Come on, boys.” he whispered. “Show me something good.”

On screen, and  _god_ was Tony glad he had sent the video to his computer screen, Steve was already on his knees, and Bucky had taken his own shirt off, holding Steve’s head as the blond licked and kissed over that ridiculously cut stomach, the rows of muscles that jumped as Steve moved over them.

“Lower.” Bucky grunted and pushed Steve’s head down with his right hand.

God, it was so goddamn  _sexy_ how fast Steve obeyed, shoving Bucky’s pants down his thighs and helping him step out of them before sitting back up and rubbing his face all over the thickest cock Tony had ever seen.

“Damn.” he whimpered and gripped his cock through his pants, biting his lip so he wouldn’t yell, holding his breath so he wouldn’t blurt anything out as Steve started taking Bucky inch by inch into his mouth, and Tony watched in disbelief as Steve nearly took him  _all_.

“God, look at you swallowing my cock.” Bucky’s voice was…was… well  _shit_.

Apparently he couldn’t help the Brooklyn accent when he was  _literally_ balls deep in Steve’s throat, so it came through  _thick_ and for whatever reason, that was just unbelievably hot and Tony started easing his zipper down, spreading his legs to give his own erection more room.

“That’s it baby.” Bucky was still talking, still urging Steve on, hips moving slightly as Steve bobbed up and down on his cock. “Take it all, goddamn you’re so good at this. Can’t wait to see how well you take Tony. You gonna swallow his cock too?”

Tony nearly jumped from his chair when Bucky said that, and his eyes widened even further when Steve pulled off Bucky with a gasp, using his hands now, stroking Bucky’s cock and staring up at him while licking his lips.

“Oh babe. I can’t wait to find out how good Tony tastes.”

“Yeah, that’s fucking right.” Bucky  _growled_ , there really was no other word for it, and started pulling Steve back up to his feet, tearing his belt off and tossing it across the room. “Can’t wait to see these pretty, perfect lips wrapped around Tony. You can’t wait to get your mouth on him, can you?”

“You can’t either.” Steve retorted, backing up towards the bed now and stepping from his pants, treating Tony to a view of just a  _wonderful_ ass, even though he was instantly and completely distracted from that view when Steve turned around to face the camera, knowingly or not giving Tony got a full view of Steve’s cock,  _long_ and thick and leaking against those washboard abs.

“You think I don’t know how bad you want to fuck him?”

“It’s not about that.” Bucky argued, even as he pushed Steve face down on the bed, running his hand up and down the curve of Steve’s spine, digging his fingers into the meat of Steve’s ass. “It’s not about fucking, it’s not about tapping that ass even though…”

Bucky laughed softly. “I can’t wait. I fucking can’t. Can’t wait to feel how fucking  _tight_ he is when I’m buried inside him.”

Tony tried and failed to silence his groan, but it didn’t matter because Steve had moaned loudly enough to cover it, and Bucky leaned over his boyfriend, laying soft kisses down his spine.

“It’s not about fucking.” he repeated firmly. “Just like it’s not fucking when you and I are together, yeah? It’s better than that. I mean it’s never just fucking, right? It’s  _better_. Even when we are rough, even when we curse and swear and–and all that. It’s better than just  _fucking_ right?”

“So much better.” Steve managed, his words mostly muffled by the pillow. “So much better, Bucky. Love you like this.”

“I love  _you_ like this.” Bucky said quieter, gentler now. “Steve, I love you so much. It means so much to me that you would share Tony with me. I know he was yours first and—”

“He wasn’t mine first.” Steve argued, even as he was pushing his ass back towards Bucky’s hand, spreading his legs further when Bucky’s fingers started disappearing inside him. “He was always ours.  _Ours_. Just can’t wait to make it official.”

“God, I know.”

They were closer to the camera now, laying on the bed and Tony could only watch as they moved together, as Bucky opened Steve up with his fingers, as Steve arched his back and tried to push back against him, those dark blue eyes glazing over in pleasure.

“God you feel good.” He moaned. “Bucky, so good. Give me more.”

“You want more?” Bucky poured more lube over his fingers and pressed deeper, and as Tony sat in his chair, lifting his own cock from his pants and stroking over himself slowly, he found himself wishing the camera would move and he could see what Bucky’s fingers looked buried so deep inside Steve. He wished he could be close enough to feel Steve trembling and shaking, close enough to lick the sweat from his neck.

“Do you wish it was Tony inside you?” Bucky whispered that, so soft and low that Tony almost didn’t hear him. “You wish it was Tony about to fuck you senseless?”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “No. Wish Tony was below me. Right here on the bed.”

“Mmmm.” Bucky groaned. “You wanna be inside Tony when I’m inside you, baby?”

“Yessssss.” Steve hissed, and his eyes snapped shut when Bucky pulled his fingers from him.

Tony was scrambling, searching for the bottle of lotion he knew had to be somewhere, nearly crying in relief when he found it. A handful of lotion and he swallowed a yell when he started stroking his cock again, working it in time to Bucky’s hand on screen, trying to match the way Bucky held Steve’s cock, the way his wrist twisted over the head.

“So good.” he whispered, echoing Steve’s earlier words. “Bucky, keep going.”

Bucky might have heard him– and he might not have– but either way, he was suddenly slicking up his own length, up and down over and over before lining himself up. “Are you ready for me?”

“So ready.” Steve promised and rolled his hips invitingly, and in his chair, Tony’s own hips lifted helplessly, his grip tightening around himself. “Come on Bucky, come on come on.”

Bucky filled Steve in one sure, smooth stroke, and Tony didn’t care if they heard his moan that time, because watching Bucky–no watching Steve–no watching  _both_ of them as Bucky slid all the way home, when he rested against Steve’s ass, his forehead between Steve’s shoulder blades, looking just blissed and  _satisfied_ and Steve looked so  _full_ and happy—

– Tony had never been so jealous in his life.

But jealous wasn’t really the right word, because Tony knew now that they had set this up for him, had placed the call and then done this because they  _knew_ he was watching and that made it all so much…better.

“  _Bucky_.” The word sounded like it was ripped from Steve’s chest– just hoarse and  _raw_ and beautiful, and his big hands clenched at the sheets when Bucky started moving inside him.

Bucky was still smoothing gentle lines down Steve’s back, still murmuring soft, sweet things, but his body was tense, his hips snapping forward to slam into Steve, every push every stroke pushing a cry from Steve’s lips.

Tony couldn’t look away, his hand flying over his own cock now, staring as Bucky took Steve hard, pushing him further into the bed, and Steve was crying out now, a steady litany of please  _oh please yes so good, Bucky Bucky I love you god damn I love you_ falling from his lips and Tony didn’t have to try very hard to imagine that he was right there in bed with them.

No it didn’t take much at all to imagine lying beneath Steve, feeling that perfect body moving above him, didn’t take much to imagine Steve filling him, stretching him, taking him–

–suddenly Tony was a lot closer to coming than he realized but it was fine because Bucky was pulling on Steve, turning him a little towards the camera, tugging him up against his body and wrapping a big hand around Steve’s cock, jacking him roughly until Steve was biting at his lip and trying not to yell but Bucky wasn’t letting up, coaxing Steve to come for him, to come all over, to let him feel him tighten around him and then Bucky–

“Put on a show baby. Make a goddamn mess. Show Tony how good it could be with us.”

Steve’s eyes opened, right into the camera. “You close honey?” he breathed, “Come for us, come on.”  and Tony dropped his head back and  _yelled_ , his cock jerking and pulsing and spilling into his hand as he tumbled right over the edge.

“Oh fuck that was so good.” Bucky panted, his eyes wide, his hand never stopping over Steve. “So good, Tony baby, goddamn wish I could have seen that up close.”

Tony was still trying to come down, still trying to clear his vision and hear anything over the pounding of his heart, and it was all he could do to focus enough to see Steve coming, all those beautiful muscles rippling and tensing as he came, making a mess all over Bucky’s fist and his stomach.

“God that’s beautiful.” Bucky praised, only looking away from the camera long enough to lay kisses all over Steve’s neck and shoulders, still bringing him through the last waves of his orgasm. “So good, both of you, oh my god. Roll over for me baby, just like that, that’s perfect.”

Bucky eased from Steve’s body and lay him out on his back, his head nearly over the edge of the bed, and as a result, really rather close to the camera.

From his upside down angle, Steve licked his lips, smiling into the camera before lifting his head just enough to watch Bucky, who was straddling his hips and stroking his own cock, and  _god_  Tony wanted to drool just watching, because as big as Bucky’s hand was, it looked like it barely closed around his cock.

He said as much, the words coming out as little more than a sigh, and Bucky winked at him, before speeding his hand up and then he was coming as well, painting white streaks all over Steve’s stomach and up to his chest.

Then Bucky collapsed, sliding through the mess between them to kiss Steve hungrily, eagerly and now they were so close to the phone that Tony could hear every little gasp and pant and soft whimper between them, and he leaned into his computer, let his hand rest on the monitor, just trying to be close to them.

“Wish you were here, sweet thing.” Bucky was the first to talk, picking up the phone from wherever it had been sitting and bringing it closer, touching his lips to the screen in their familiar ‘long distance’ kiss.

“I don’t know.” Tony stammered. “Felt like I was pretty close right there.”

“We liked our flowers.” From Steve, whose deep voice was usually so eloquent and words so enunciated and was now basically slurring. “They were so beautiful, thank you.”

“Of course.” Tony was still having a hard time speaking, a hard time breathing really, watching the way they still moved against each other, the way Steve was still moaning softly and Bucky was laying gently kisses on his lips and forehead. “That was– guys that was—”

“Amazing.” Steve finished lazily, and wove his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “It was amazing. But would have been more amazing if you were here.”

“You meant that?” Tony asked shakily. “About me—”

“Tony.” Steve’s eyes fell closed as Bucky mouthed down his neck. “Tony I would love to know what you feel like around me. Would love to be inside you while Bucky is buried inside me. That would be—”

“Nirvana.” Bucky supplied. “To be with Steve while he is with you? Oh sweet thing.” Bucky grinned up at the camera. “You have no idea.”

“I’m starting to see that.” Tony finally managed a short laugh. “Um, happy anniversary.”

“For you too.” Steve pushed lightly at Bucky until the brunette lifted enough to give him some space to roll over.

Steve turned to kiss Bucky once he was on his stomach, and Bucky settled against his back, Steve holding the phone so they could both see him. “Today is four months since you drunk texted me.”

“Four months, huh?” Tony folded his arms, resting his chin on them. “That’s it?”

“I told you it felt like he had always been with us.” Bucky murmured and nipped at Steve’s ear. “Always.”

“It really does.” Steve agreed, and they both sent him such adoring looks Tony knew he was blushing.

“Lethal charm, you two.” he teased, some of his brain coming back online finally. “Also, hot as hell. I suspected Bucky with the dirty talk, but my my  _professor_. What a great surprise this was.”

“I knew you’d love it.” Bucky grinned. “I told Steve ‘who wouldn’t want to see us naked’?”

“Not just the naked thing.” Tony shook his head and Bucky nodded, looking down at Steve then up at Tony.

“I know. I know it’s more than the naked thing. Right? More than fucking, more than just—” his voice trailed off when Steve rolled beneath him again and kissed him hard, and Tony leaned in at the same time and pressed his lips to the computer screen.

“Oh and honey, you were so sexy when you finished. Never gonna get tired of seeing that.” Steve’s voice was still that low, soft nearly slur and Tony could have melted right there.

“I love your voice like that.”

“Me too.” Bucky kissed Steve again. “He only talks like this after sex. I know my Brooklyn accent comes through super strong, but he gets all soft and slur-ry and satisfied and it’s wonderful.”

“Can’t wait to hear it for myself.”

They fell silent, Bucky and Steve trading kisses, Tony touching their pictures on his computer screen wistfully, smiling every time they looked up at him.

“Tony.” Steve finally spoke up again. “Tony, honey, we can’t wait to be with you tomorrow. Can’t wait to do all of this with you.”

“Yeah. I think I hate the whole long distance thing even more tonight than I ever had.” Tony whispered. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, Tony.”

*******************

**{Group Chat}**

**From Steve** _– I know you’re sleeping, honey, but we just got up for our run. Going to be counting down the hours until we get to hit the road to come see you._

**From Bucky** _– And I do mean literally counting down the hours. I have an alarm set on my watch and everything._

**From Tony** _– Have I told you guys I think I’m in love with you?_

**From Steve** _– Yes. But please say it when we are together_

**From Bucky** _– Damn Tony. Say it every day all the time. Every day all the time, sweet thing._

**From Steve** _– Ten hours and counting_

**From Bucky** _– Nine hours and fifty nine minutes and counting_

**From Tony** _– Nine hours and fifty eight minutes and counting…._


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey!” Tony jogged down the steps of the building when Steve and Bucky pulled up. “You guys made it!”

“Wouldn’t miss it, babe.” Bucky promised, and Tony came right to him, standing on his toes to lay a long kiss on Bucky’s lips.

“Heya Bucky bear.” He said low and teasingly and Bucky’s eyes lit.

“Oh yeah? Is that how we are playing?” He laughed and pushed Tony towards Steve. “Give the professor some sugar too.”

“Hey honey.” Steve kissed Tony gently. “Missed you.”

“I missed you guys, too.” Tony’s dark eyes were sparkling. “You’re staying two nights with me, right?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Mmmm.” Tony pulled Steve down for another kiss and then reached over for Bucky. “Two whole nights. I have fun things planned for–”

The shrill tone of Tony’s phone cut into their moment and Bucky cursed, startled.

“Sorry.” Tony groaned in frustration. “That’s Peppers ring tone, so I’ve got to–” he edged out of their embrace, smiling when Bucky reached for Steve, watching as they kissed for a long moment before just leaning against each other.

“Pep, what do you need?” He finally answered his phone.

“Tony. So sorry to interrupt your night with the guys, but you wanted to know when that contract came in.”

“No problem, Pepper, go ahead and tell me about it.” Tony was only half listening, watching Steve and Bucky together, the way they smiled and traced each others faces, the way their bodies matched up perfectly, all big arms and broad chests and thick thighs and  _tall_.

Tony had never felt this small in his life, outweighed by at least sixty pounds and four or five inches on each of them, but  _damn_ he loved it.

“Tony! Are you even paying attention? Honestly why did I call you, I know your brain shuts off the minute you get around those two.”

“Well if you knew that, then why did you call?” Tony snipped, but he apologized anyway. “Sorry, love, but you’ve seen these two.”

“Yes, and I will admit to being just shy of outrageously jealous if you just spend half an hour tonight reviewing this contract and signing it. You can just e-sign and I can gather all the forms on this side and send it out before midnight.”

“I will absolutely do that.”

“Before you three do anything else.” Pepper demanded and Tony sighed loudly.

“Yes! Fine! I’ll read and sign the contract before my boyfriends and I engage in some hot, naked–”

“Bye Tony.” Pepper said quickly, but she sounded like she was laughing, so Tony grinned and hung up.

Steve kissed Tony first this time, barely giving him time to take a breath before pinning him against the car, thick fingers dragging through his hair, and Tony couldn’t do much more than hold onto Steve’s shoulders and let it happen.

When Steve finally pulled away, his eyes were dark, chest heaving, and Tony opened his mouth to say something quippy but nothing came out.

“Hey honey.” Steve finally said, and Tony just nodded dumbly.

“I feel like my kiss won’t even make a difference after that.” Bucky said, sounding hurt, and Tony turned to him quickly, ready to reassure him, but Bucky was laughing, reaching for him and cuddling him close. “Tony we  _missed_ you. How come we have to go like  _weeks_ in between seeing you?”

“Because we are all adults with jobs?” Tony grinned and Bucky just shook his head before staking his own claim on Tony’s mouth, his left arm solid around Tony’s back keeping him pressed firmly to his chest, his right hand roaming over Tony’s body, as much as he could reach until Tony broke away with a short laugh and gasp.

“Good  _Christ_ , you two.”

“Didn’t you miss us?” Steve asked, bringing Tony’s hand to his lips to kiss it. “We sure missed you.”

“Of course I did.” Tony insisted. “After that show last night I can’t even…It’s just… wow.  _Two_ of you.”

“Mmmm.” Bucky pulled him close again and buried his face in Tony’s hair. “You smell good babe.”

“Taste good too.” Steve murmured and moved up against Tony, trapping him between their bodies. “Tony let’s go inside, just spend some time together. Let’s do what we did last night just…together.”

“God, I am all for  _that_ idea.” Bucky agreed, and Tony jumped when both their hands were suddenly roaming over his hips and ass, slipping under the hem of his shirt to touch bare skin.

“Tony.” Steve’s voice lowered into something hoarse and rough and Tony actually  _shuddered_ in their arms. Bucky just tightened his hold and nipped a little bite onto Tony’s ear.

“Sweet thing, need to be close to ya. Let’s go upstairs, yeah?” That  _fucking accent_ he only pulled out when he really wanted something had Tony melting against him, and Bucky grinned, crooning soft sweet things in his ear while Steve pressed even tighter, rocking his hips lightly into Tony, a quick kiss swallowing the whimper Tony made.

“Come on babe.” He coaxed, and started tugging at Tony’s belt. “Forget whatever Pepper needed and let’s skip the lab for a few minutes. Please can we just—”

“Oh!” Tony broke away. “Oh man, Bucky come on! I’m really excited to show you what I made! I think you’re going to love it, and Steve you can do some drawings and–”

Tony switched gears just that quickly, disappearing into the building, still talking a mile a minute, leaving Steve and Bucky outside on the curb.

“Stevie, I don’t know how I feel about being cock blocked by a science lab.” Bucky stated and Steve folded his arms.

“Right? What the hell was that? I mean, after our video call last night I thought he would be dragging us to the bedroom, not to the  _lab_.”

“Uh, Mr Stark asked that the two of you join him?” The doorman called. “I’ll have a valet park your car, but Mr Stark is insistent that the two of you hurry.”

“Cock-blocked by a science lab.” Bucky mourned and grabbed his overnight bag from the backseat. “Come on Stevie. Maybe we will get lucky and nerd stuff turns him on.”

“Bucky, being excited about academic things doesn’t make you a nerd.

“God, I was kidding, professor.” Bucky rolled his eyes and hooked Steve into a short kiss. “Honestly I don’t care  _what_ turns him on, as long as I’m in the room to benefit from it.”

******************

“Tony this is amazing.” Steve wasn’t even staring at the lab, his eyes firmly fixed on the prosthetic arm lying on one of the big stainless steel tables. “This is…amazing. You made this? It looks… kind of horrifyingly real.”

“Yeah. Well it was either looking real, or leaving it as the super robotic silver of the pieces beneath it so…” Tony shrugged, but couldn’t keep his pleased grin from his face.

“So I took the measurements from the pictures you sent me and built an arm that will match Bucky’s right arm in length, making it directly proportionate to his body. And then I took the measurements of his right bicep and matched it on the left, so the muscle mass is the same. I built gears into the arm that can be recalibrated at will so as you get stronger, I can amp it up and—  _mmmph_!!!”

Bucky snatched Tony close and nearly smothered him with a kiss, cupping Tony’s jaw with his right hand to keep him still.

“Do you– do you like it?” Tony asked breathlessly, and Bucky smiled a little.

“Can I try it out?”

“Yes!” Tony’s eyes lit up. “Oh my god, yes. Okay, so we need to take your old arm off real quick–” he shouted directions as he started digging in a drawer for a specific tool, and Bucky and Steve followed as best as they could.

Steve helped Bucky sit back in a reclined chair, taking his shirt off and frowning as he ran the straps over the stump of Bucky’s left shoulder.

“Sorry about the straps.” Tony flinched. “I don’t want you feeling like I’m tying you down, but babe, connecting the arm can cause some movement and I need you as still as possible.”

“I trust you.” Bucky reassured him, but he reached for Steve’s hand and squeezed tight.

“It’s fine, honey.” Steve calmed him, kissing his forehead. “Tony’s gonna take care of you, alright?”

“This is going to take two minutes.” Tony promised. “Literally two minutes.” He checked the straps and then brought the arm over to Bucky’s side. “Are you ready?”

Bucky turned his head and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead into Steve’s stomach. Tony dropped a kiss on his temple, then leaned up to kiss Steve. “Two minutes, alright? Just… just hold him.”

Tony set to work, calling JARVIS online and working on syncing the wires in the new arm to the robotic counterparts in his shoulder.

It really did only take about two minutes, and Tony had to reach over and touch Steve gently when he was done so they would look up.

“Is that it?” Steve asked surprised, and Tony grinned.

“I told you. Bucky bear, come here and try this for me.” Tony undid the straps holding the left arm down, and helped Bucky sit up. “We just need to run through a series of basic movements to make sure all of the new things are synced up. Alright?”

“Okay.” Bucky sounded shaky and Tony kissed him.

“Come on, babe. Simple things. Lift your arm, rotate your shoulder and your wrist. Then bend your elbow as far as you can. Last will be wrist and finger motion. First your arm, then your shoulder, come on.”

Tony talked Bucky through each movement twice, and each time he completed it perfectly, the look of excitement on Steve’s face grew.

“How does it feel?” Steve finally asked as Tony took a cloth and wiped any smudges off of the arm. “I mean, compared to your old one?”

“Feels like I have my arm back.” Bucky admitted, and held both the arms out, watching in delight as his left arm finally did what he wanted after all these years. “It’s like a goddamn miracle.”

“I’m so glad, Buck.” Tony couldn’t stop grinning at him. “I thought Steve could draw up some tattoos for you while you guys are here and I can have them air brushed onto the arm. Then you’re just the hot coach with a full sleeve of tats. How does that sound?”

Bucky didn’t answer, just kept staring down at his left arm, then up at Steve, then finally over at Tony.

“Come here.” he said eventually, and crooked his left hand fingers at Tony, smiling a little because his fingers worked like they were supposed to.

“Yeah?” Tony came a little closer and Bucky shook his head.

“Closer than that.” He reached out and pulled Tony right up against him, then flexed his left arm and lifted Tony into his lap. “Damn it feels good to do that.”

“Uh…” Tony was speechless, blushing a little, then blushing harder when Bucky wrapped his right arm around his waist, and let his left hand trace through Tony’s hair, down over his ears and jaw, and down further to curl around his neck.

“So.” Bucky cleared his throat and shot Steve a  _look_. “So we should go try this out?”

“Well we already went through the designated movements and–”

“Tony.” Bucky let his voice drop. “Tony, lets go try this out.”

“I don’t think–”

“Tony.” Bucky cleared his throat again and lifted his hips until they pressed against Tony’s ass. “What I’m trying to say is that we should go upstairs and let me figure out how many of my fingers you can take before you’re begging me to just fu—”

“Bucky!!” Steve clapped a hand over his boyfriends mouth. “For the love of god.”

Tony’s face was bright red, but he still lifted Bucky’s hand–Bucky’s left hand– to his lips and kissed his palm, then his fingers, his tongue flicking out between the digits.

“You want to figure that out right now?”

“Right now.”

Tony slid off Bucky’s lap and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Steve come on. Upstairs. Right now.”

“Oh sweet thing.” Bucky was practically growling as he followed him, and Steve wasn’t far behind. “Gonna make you scream.”

Tony’s eyes were sparking with want, and he was biting at his bottom lip in excitement, watching as both his boyfriends stalked towards him.

“JARVIS, doors.” he said, and when the doors to the elevators opened behind him, Tony kept backpedaling until he hit the elevator wall.

Bucky and Steve followed him right inside, and as soon as the doors slid shut and the elevator started moving, they pinned Tony against the wall.

Tony just laughed in delight and reached for both of them at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony was on all fours, straddling Steve’s legs, pressing his face into a solid chest, trying to quiet his moans, digging his fingers into big arms, trying to keep himself still.

It wasn’t easy.

Not like this.

Steve was running gentle circles over his back, soothing strokes and soft words of encouragement, scratching his nails lightly through Tony’s hair.

And Bucky— well Bucky was trying to make Tony scream.

The elevator ride up to Tony’s penthouse had passed in a blur of hot kisses and roaming hands and Tony didn’t even remember leading his boyfriends to the bedroom, but here they were. He didn’t even  _really_  remember getting undressed, even though he was pretty sure Steve had ripped his pants as he yanked them off, and Bucky hadn’t even attempted to save his shirt.

So they were naked , all of them, and there was so much skin and heated flesh that Tony thought he could be drunk on it.

Or at least he could be if Bucky wasn’t currently trying his damnedest to make him lose his mind.

“Bucky.” He whimpered, and pressed his forehead even tighter into Steve’s rock hard chest. “Please.”

“Ah sweet thing.” Bucky’s voice was low, that rolling accent so thick Tony could hardly understand him. “I’m gon’ take care of ya, breathe for me baby, just breathe for me, you’re so good like this.”

Bucky sat up and pulled his hair up into a loose bun to keep it off his face, and then leaned in again, hands sliding over Tony’s hips, fingers exploring through the cleft between his cheeks, teasing and pressing over where Tony was so tight and warm.

“You don’t have any hair here.” He murmured, and flicked his tongue out over the sensitive skin, grinning to himself when Tony yelped and tried to move away. “So smooth and perfect. You and Steve both, my favorite, just relax for me, sugar.”

His tongue again, licking and lapping and poking at the tight muscle and Tony was shifting helplessly, whining into Steve’s chest, and the blonde just kept touching him gently, telling him over and over how beautiful he was and how sexy this is and Tony tried to bite back a cry when Bucky pressed lightly against him, his fingers- his  _left_ fingers- moving over the damp skin, working into the relaxed pucker.

When one thick finger finally slid inside, finally breached him, Tony gave up trying to hide, and let out a moan so low and  _wanton_ that Steve shuddered beneath him, his hips lifting, cock jumping and Tony moaned again when the wetness from the tip of Steve’s cock smeared across his stomach.

“Tony.” Bucky murmured and set to work again, his tongue working over the stretched rim now, saliva and lube mixing together to ease the way for a second finger, and he lay a soft kiss on a round cheek as warning before adding his middle finger next to his index, scissoring them gently until he could move them easily, until his tongue could slide between his fingers and into Tony as deep as he could go.

“You gotta tell me how it feels sugar, don’t have any feeling in this hand, don’t want to hurt you. Talk to me.” Bucky coaxed and Tony moaned again.

“Good, Buck, so good.  _Full_.” Tony sucked in a deep breath, letting his lips slide over Steve’s abs. “Give me more.”

“Ask me nicely.” Bucky demanded, adding a hint of that  _dominant_ tone he used with Steve. “You want my fingers inside you, you better ask me nicely.”

“  _Shit_.” Tony jerked a little, and Steve’s hands tightened on his back.

“Say please, honey.” Steve urged. “Gonna feel so good just—”

“Pl-please.” Tony stammered. “Please Bucky give me more.”

“Mmmm.” Bucky hummed softly and grabbed the lube, slicking up his hand again before pushing forward with a third finger, his tongue working hard over Tony’s stretched rim.

“Oh fuck,  _oh fuck_ , yes yes yes.” Tony gave up trying to be quiet and pressed harder into Steve’s chest, mouthing down that perfect stomach, nipping little bites, panting softly. “Oh my god,  _yes_ please, Bucky–fingers–need–  _deeper_. God, fuck me. Just like  _that_ –Bucky–”

“Jesus, listen to him.” Steve groaned. “Give me that mouth, honey, can I have your mouth? Come on—-”

“Yes.” Tony said instantly and arched his back, rolling his hips against Bucky’s wrist and lips. “Hell yeah, babe, want to taste you.”

Steve eased up from under Tony’s body, careful not to jostle him too much when Bucky was still buried between his legs, until he could sit against the headrest, and his cock was pointing right at Tony’s face.

Tony licked his lips and opened wide, dropping his head until he could taste Steve, digging his nails into the thick thighs when Steve gasped and thrust up into his mouth.

“Easy.” he said with a breathless little laugh, and Steve apologized quickly, but it didn’t stop him from threading his fingers through Tony’s hair and pressing him back down.

“Look at you taking him.” Bucky praised Tony. “So good, Tony,  _god_. Can I have you too? Can I have you here?” his fingers twisted inside Tony, searching for and finding the bundle of nerves deep inside him that made Tony absolutely  _yell_. “Tony, tony say yes. Can I have you?”

Tony said something, but the words were garbled around Steve as Tony worked his mouth up and down, licking up and over the impressive length Steve was trying to feed between his lips.

Bucky sat back on his heels and watched for a few minutes, thrusting his fingers slowly, easily into his boyfriend, content to wait his turn.

“Tony.” Steve finally tugged at Tony’s hair, lifting his head. “Honey, can Bucky have you too?  You want both of us?”

“Yes. God yes.” Tony sat up, a flush racing over his skin as the movement settled him even further onto Bucky’s fingers. “I want both of you.”

“Now?” Bucky questioned, and pulled Tony even higher against him, his left hand still twisting and stroking inside him, his right hand pressed firmly across Tony’s chest, moving up towards his neck, and Tony arched his back until he could rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder, his breath coming ragged and harsh.

“We can wait still.” Steve assured him and a tremor wracked Tony’s body when hands ran up his thighs, then circled his cock. “I’d love to get you off with my mouth honey.”

“I’d love to get you off with  _my_ mouth.” Bucky added. “Do you think you could come like this, beautiful? My fingers and tongue inside you and Steve’s mouth over you?”

“Oh my god.” Tony’s eyes slammed shut. “Oh my god, I could probably come with you just talking like that. Please just–”

“All that dirty talk from my Brooklyn boy.” Steve teased and leaned up to kiss Bucky, then turned his head enough to kiss Tony as well. “That accent is incredible.”

“  _You’re_ incredible, sugar.” Bucky drawled, and jerked his head so Steve would come back for another kiss, longer this time and Steve slipped his free arm around Bucky’s waist, leaving Tony trapped between them, with Bucky’s fingers inside him, Steve still stroking over his cock.

“Goddamn you two.” he gasped, and they both sort of groaned, thrusting against him from each side.

“Tony.” Bucky sigh and left little nibbles along the edge of Tony’s ear. “Gonna take care of you like this then, huh? I want to be inside you, but damn baby doll, wanna see and hear you come too badly to wait. Gonna do it like this first, then again later, yeah?”

Steve murmured something in agreement and started moving backwards on the bed, careful hands turning Tony onto his back, and Bucky pulled his fingers free only long enough to make sure Tony was comfortable.

Then with a quick jerk, he hauled Tony right to the edge of the bed and hooked his legs over his broad shoulders, opening Tony up even further beneath him.

Bucky went to his knees on the floor, his face eye level with Tony’s hips, then glanced at Steve and gave a short nod that he was ready.  

Tony couldn’t even take a full breath before Steve was stroking and teasing over his cock again and then  _oh_ his mouth was hot and  _wet_ and Tony couldn’t stop his hips from jerking upwards.

But Steve didn’t complain, didn’t even hesitate, he just opened wider and relaxed his jaw and made a sort of hum of encouragement, so Tony gripped that short blond hair and thrust up harder and Steve kept humming, until his nose was bumping into Tony’s stomach every time Tony moved and it was all  _so good._

 _Oh shit_ , then it was  _better_ , and even though Tony froze at first when Bucky’s fingers slid against and then  _into_  him in one smooth motion, he relaxed right away, welcoming the stretch again because  _fuck_ it was good.

And the next time he pushed into Steve’s mouth, Bucky thrust his fingers deep, pressing down into a spot that had Tony lighting up and cryin;g out, so Bucky did it again and again until Tony was just moaning and talking nonsense, barely coherent.

And Bucky’s tongue, somehow both wicked and perfect all at the same time, warm and slick, dancing in between his fingers and into Tony with swift little jabs until Tony thought he would blank out, maybe just pass out entirely because it was all too much. Too much of Steve with his mouth, and too much of Bucky inside him…

And then Steve lifted his head, slid that big hand around Tony’s cock and started pumping him quickly, licking at his lips and making soft little gasps and pants like he wouldn’t survive–

“Come for us Tony. Come on baby, come for us, lets see it, want to see it, want to  _hear_ you—”

And Bucky with an accent that shouldn’t have been sexy, but like  _this_ , with his long hair in a bun and his eyes nearly glowing– “Sweet thing, make a fucking mess for us. Wanna hear you scream—”

Tony nearly came off the bed, his back bowing, arching sharply, something like a wail ripping from his throat as he came, clenching tight around Bucky’s fingers and pouring white and thick into Steve’s grasp.

And he was barely settled, still shaking even, when Steve knelt by his head, but Tony opened up instantly, his throat relaxed and mouth wide to let his boyfriend fuck into his mouth until Steve was groaning low and pulsing onto his tongue.

Tony waited until Steve was done, until he was empty, and then made a show of swallowing all of it, cleaning any extra drops up with his tongue and fingers.

“Tony.” Steve almost collapsed onto him, kissing him eagerly, his hands cupping Tony’s face tenderly. “Tony, honey that was amazing, you are amazing.” His voice was dazed, his words slurring and even though Tony loved it, he couldn’t even reply, still half blanked out from his orgasm, still caught up in the taste of Steve on his tongue, so he just lay there boneless, kissing him back languidly.

And then he startled and pushed at Steve until he could see Bucky, who was watching it all with a soft smile on his face, stroking over his own cock lazily.

“Bucky what about—”

“No rush.” he shook his head. “You two are so beautiful together, I could watch that all night.”

“Come on.” Tony urged him, reaching out for the big brunette, then nearly shrieking when he realized  _where_  Bucky still had his fingers buried deep.

Steve chuckled and slid his big hand around Bucky’s wrist, easing him from Tony’s body.

“Fuck, didn’t realize you were still—” Tony’s eyes snapped shut, his cheeks flaming red as he dropped back into the pillows and Bucky laughed at him.

“Wasn’t about to let go of you, baby.”

Bucky slotted himself half on top of Tony, half off, letting his hard cock slide through the come starting to dry on Tony’s stomach. “Can I come right here?” he asked and it was Steve who groaned then, such a filthy sounding question asked in such a soft voice. “Can I come on your stomach?”

Tony nodded quickly and reached for him again, pulling him up for a long kiss, sighing into the embrace when Bucky started moving against him, rutting through the slick puddle, his thrusts fast and hard.

Steve leaned close too, trading kisses between the two of them and stroking through Bucky’s hair, down his back and sides, pressing at his ass to deepen the movement until Tony was whining from the friction, his hips lifting in time with Bucky, trying to help him finish.

Just a few minutes of heady kisses and wandering hands and Bucky was cursing, his hips stuttering and he was spilling over Tony’s hips and softening cock, until his body slowed and stilled and he was breathing hard, trembling as he tried to come down.

“Tony.” he whispered, and buried his face in Tony’s neck, his left hand stroking idle patterns on Tony’s lean chest, reaching for a blanket to cover them, chuckling when Tony whined about the mess and needing clean blankets.

Steve snuggled close on Tony’s other side and Tony huffed a laugh as he was pinned under the combined weight of his boyfriends.

“You know, you guys should be holding me, right?” he teased, and they just grumbled and pressed even closer, listening to each others breathing slow, waiting for their heart rates to calm.

After several minutes of silence, Tony spoke again, so soft the guys almost didn’t hear him.

“I was going to wait, officially I mean. Until we were all the way together. But um… I love you guys.”

“Jesus Christ.” Bucky muttered and sat up enough to lay a hard kiss on Tony’s lips. “Sweet thing, we should have been saying that all along. Not waiting for sex. We love you too.”

“We love you too.” Steve whispered, and gave Tony a softer kiss. “Of course we do.”

“Should we have said it earlier?” Tony asked timidly and Bucky shook his head.

“Tony.  _Anytime_ you wanted to say it was perfect. You could have said it the first video call and it would have been perfect. Could have waited until Steve and I were both buried balls deep inside—”

“Bucky!” Steve laughed. “  _Seriously_?”

“I’m just saying–” Bucky continued. “Any moment you wanted to say that would have been perfect. This moment is perfect.”

“I didn’t want to say it long distance.” Tony admitted and Steve kissed him again.

“Well we aren’t long distance now are we?”

“No.” Tony sighed and lay back further in the pillows. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too.”

“So much, sweet thing.”

***************************

“Oh shit.” Tony stirred nearly ten minutes later and reached clumsily for his phone. “I had a contract I have to sign before midnight and—”

Bucky snatched his phone and chucked it right across the room before snuggling back into Tony’s side.

“I think what Bucky’s trying to say–” Steve said dryly. “–is that maybe you wait until we all have our clothes on again before working.”

“Okay, yeah. That’s fair.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Today was so fun, Tony. Who knew doing the touristy thing in New York would be such a blast?” Bucky stretched and yawned a little. “It wore me out, though. This city moves so fast. I forget, since we stick to upstate most of the time when we come back.”

“I can’t believe you set all that up for us.” Steve said, idly drawing circles on Bucky’s left palm with his fingers. “That must have been—”

“Don’t ask me how much it was.” Tony grinned at them from the desk in his apartment, loving the way the firelight was playing off of their skin as they reclined on the thick rug. “Because it doesn’t matter. What was your favorite part?”

“How am I supposed to pick?” Bucky shrugged and lay all the way back now, folding his arms behind his head. “But we took about a million pictures so maybe flipping through them will remind me.”

“Too bad you couldn’t come with us, honey.” Steve added, reaching for a piece of cheese from the platter Tony had ordered and had delivered. “That would have been even more fun.”

“Eh, I’ll just see the pictures and live vicariously through those.” Tony rubbed at his eyes. “Besides, I wanted you to do something fun for your anniversary and I had to work anyway, so it worked out.”

“Do you have to work  _now_  though?” Bucky complained. “We haven’t seen you since this morning!”

“It’s not like we didn’t see a  _lot_ of each other this morning.” Tony pointed out with a sheepish grin. “I mean, we showered together. And there wasn’t even a whole lot actual  _showering_  going on.”

“And it was  _lovely_  so you should come over and see if we can’t get you dirty enough to shower again.” Bucky propped up on his elbows and held out his hand. “Come on, Tony. We have to leave in the morning and we just want—”

“Alright.” Tony set his pen down abruptly and got up from his desk. “You’re right. I’m sorry guys. Haven’t seen you all day and I do want to spend more time with you.”

After their “shower” this morning, Tony had handed Steve their itinerary for the rest of the day. He had booked tours and shows and sent them all around the city in his car so they could see everything they wanted. Tony had made reservations for both lunch and dinner at restaurants he had thought they would enjoy, and had pre paid for everything. All day long he had been receiving texts from both of them exclaiming over everything and saying how much they missed him.

It had been a fun day for them, and Tony had been happy to do it even though he had wished he could go along like he had originally planned.

But talks had opened back up with the German company and he and Pepper had spent all day today working through new contracts and negotiations, trapped in their offices until it was all over, waiting for Steve and Bucky to return.

And now it was pushing nine thirty and they were both back at the Tower, stretched out in front of his fireplace nibbling on snacks and drinking beer, and Tony  _still_  had an hour or two of work left to do.

But Bucky was right. They had to be on the road by lunch time tomorrow, and he could always work then.

“Did you guys save me some food?” Tony unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt and plopped down between them on the floor.

“Sure did, honey.” Steve pushed the tray of meat and cheese and fruit out of the way to make room for Tony and pushed a few pillows behind his back.

“Hi.” He cupped Tony’s jaw and brought him in close for a slow, thorough kiss, lips and mouth moving over Tony until he was squirming and whining a little.

“Can we be with you tonight?” Steve asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“You definitely need to eat something, and relax first–” Bucky was just as quiet, just as close, dotting little kisses over Tony’s ear and down to his shoulder. “But can we be with you? All the way, I mean.”

“Oh.” Tony closed his eyes as a rush of heat moved up his spine. “I’m suddenly so much less hungry and tired. It’s practically a miracle.” Bucky laughed against his shoulder, and Steve kissed him again.

“We can wait–”

“Stevie, if you say that we can wait  _one more time_ –” Bucky threatened playfully and Tony chuckled then, leaning back further into the pillows and turning so he could see both of them.

“I love that idea. Been thinking about it all day, actually, which is probably why it took me all day to get my work done instead of just a few hours. But I need to shower–” Bucky’s eyes lit up, “–alone.” Tony finished and rubbed their noses together when Bucky’s face fell. “And I definitely need to eat something first. Alright with everyone?”

“Of course.” Steve was nodding quickly, and got to his feet to help Tony up, Bucky right behind him. “Take your time in the shower, we will be here waiting.” he glanced at Bucky. “  _Patiently_.”

“Thank you.” Tony kissed them both and then headed towards his bedroom, shedding clothes as he went.

“Why did you look at me when you said patiently?” Bucky demanded, and Steve sighed.

“You know damn well why I looked at you.”

They heard Tony laughing out loud just before the bathroom door shut and the shower kicked on.

*******************

After a long  _thorough_ shower, Tony came back to the living room to find all the blankets and pillows from his room spread out in front of the fireplace, snacks and drinks set up on the end table, and Bucky and Steve looking completely thrilled and completely  _ready_.

They lay him out of the pile of blankets and took turns feeding him, stealing kisses in between each bite. When Bucky was getting him a drink, Steve’s hands were running all over Tony’s body, up his legs and across his waist and ribs. And then as Steve offered Tony some sweet fruit, groaning as Tony licked and nipped at his fingers to get it all, Bucky was tracing idle designs into his chest and stomach, his left hand pressed firmly over Tony’s heart.

By the time the plate was empty, Tony was full and feeling rested and happy to have his hands and mouth free to lick and taste and touch all over his boyfriends bodies, giggling when they took turns holding and stroking him, rolling him to straddle one of their waists while the other rubbed up against his back, or pressing him face down into the blankets so they could grab and knead at his ass.

Bucky definitely spanked him once or twice, and Tony definitely liked it.

Steve surprised him by being more forceful than Bucky, pushing and twisting Tony to get him where he wants…and Tony definitely liked that too.

Any remnants of clothing between them disappeared quickly, and in an entirely hilarious move, Bucky pulled a gallon jug from behind the couch and announced that they had detoured during the day to Costco to get lube.

It took Tony a full three minutes to stop laughing over that, even when Bucky grinned and showed him it was just water.

Steve had the real lube, something slick and  _wonderful_  and Tony cried out, ripping at the blankets when fingers filled him in an effortless slide. Then the words coming from him didn’t make any sense at all, not when he was trying to stretch his lips around Bucky’s cock, trying to keep still as Steve moved inside him.

So many hands were so many places, Bucky and Steve were  _everywhere_ , and Tony felt like he couldn’t keep up, felt like he was about two seconds from losing his mind. He was barely even moving, letting Bucky use his mouth as he wanted, letting Steve open him up as far as he needed to move as deep as he could. It was just….

Then when Bucky pulled away from him and Tony could finally suck in a deep breath, Bucky bent over and whispered, “Baby doll, you’re stressing out. You’re thinking too much. Would you just let us take care of everything? Lay back and we will take care of you.”

“Tony.” Steve moved deeper between his legs and Tony could have sworn he saw sparks. “Tony let us just—” Tony wasn’t listening, too busy moaning as Bucky surged into his mouth, his left hand wrapped around Tony’s cock, and Steve just grinned, bending forward enough to kiss down Tony’s neck and shoulder, biting gently into his chest. “Yeah honey, just let us do it all.”

So Tony just let go, just melted back into the blankets and let the two of them take over.

And when Steve moved  _perfectly_ inside him, when Bucky touched him  _just right_ with that twist to each stroke, when their mouths left kisses all over his skin, their teeth scraping and pulling, Tony could only lay there, panting and moaning and arching into every touch.

He wrapped his legs tighter around Steve’s waist, and kept dragging Bucky down for longer and longer kisses, tried to touch as much of them as he could, lacing his fingers into Steve’s hair, pulling over Bucky’s thick cock with quick firm strokes, trying to match Steve’s thrusts, loving the way they couldn’t stop saying his name, couldn’t stop praising him.

Steve finished first, coming with a hoarse groan deep inside Tony’s perfect body, and Bucky followed close behind, pushing into Tony’s fist until he was spilling over.

Tony shuddered and moaned and when they both knelt over him, kissing and licking into his mouth, down his neck, tasting the sweat on his chest, squeezing at his waist and thighs and taking turns mouthing up and down his cock–

—Tony could have screamed, and maybe he did scream, when his body tightened up, when his vision whited out and his mind blanked—

But Steve and Bucky were right there, crooning soft things in his ear and running soothing strokes down his body as he trembled through each wave.

One of them grabbed a blanket and brought it up over him, never minding the mess, trying to stop him from shivering, heavy kisses all over his face and over his palm and fingers and when Tony finally came down from it all, they just curled around him, arms holding him tight.

“God we love you.” Steve was whispering into his hair. “Tony, we love you so much.”

“So much, sweet thing.”

Tony didn’t say anything back, just closed his eyes and let them hold him for a long time.

Steve and Bucky traded slow kisses over him, nuzzling close to each other and smiling, whispering how much they loved each other and how incredible it was to have Tony with them, and how long they had waited for this exact moment.

Then Bucky would look down at Tony with a gentle smile and Steve wouldn’t be able to help himself pulling Bucky in for a longer kiss, because watching Bucky loving Tony was the most amazing thing in the world.

“Can we take a shower together?” Tony finally asked and Steve shot Bucky a curious look.

“Yeah, honey of course. Um– are you alright, Tony? Did we do something–”

“No.” Tony sat up abruptly. “I mean yes, I’m fine. No you didn’t do anything wrong I’m just–”

“What’s wrong then?” Bucky urged, tracing his fingers through Tony’s goatee. “Talk to us.”

“Just emotional.” Tony confessed. “Um this was more… intense than I thought it would be and I’m a little— I feel a little–”

“Us too.” Bucky interrupted. “Us too, sugar. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked uncertainly and Steve just reached out, scooping Tony and the blanket right into his lap.

“Tony. All we did while you were showering was talk about how nervous we were. This is a big step and– oh my god we are so happy you wanted to take it with us.”

“So happy.” Bucky reassured him, pulling a blanket around his waist and kneeling next to them. “Tony– that you would share yourself with us–”

“You guys are leaving tomorrow.” Tony suddenly said. “And I hate that so much I don’t even know what to do. I’m emotional about it and I don’t want to put a damper on this evening, but thinking about you leaving already has me kind of panicked.”

He shook his head. “Sorry. This is wonderful, you guys are wonderful, I’m just sort of a mess. Give me a minute and I’ll be fine, alright?”

“Honey.” Steve met Bucky’s eyes and cleared his throat. “Tony um– so we were talking about something else while you were showering. We hate saying good bye to you too, it gets harder every time and we were thinking, maybe you would consider–”

“Why don’t you just move in with us?” Bucky blurted and when Steve sighed, Bucky rolled his eyes. “Honestly Steve you were never going to get around to saying it. Tony just move in with us. You apparently have helicopters and all that crap and can just fly here anytime you need. We have room in our house for you and a big bed and–”

“Are you serious?” Tony asked. “You guys are serious right now? You want me to move to  _Boston_?”

“Yes.” Steve said decisively. “I mean we are all crazy about each other. And maybe it seems a little fast since we’ve only you for four months but–I mean, it’s what we want. Is it–” he furrowed his brow. “–is it what you want?”

“Can I think about it?” Tony tucked his head under Steve’s chin. “Can I think about it for a little while?”

“Of course.”

“As long as you need.”

“This is a big deal, we get it.”

“But you know where we stand so–”

“Sorry.” Tony mumbled and they both heard the catch in his voice, so they just held him a little tighter. “I’m just a little overwhelmed with everything this weekend.”

“So, a shower?” Steve suggested after a few more minutes of quiet, and Bucky jumped to his feet, letting the blanket drop and lifting Tony right out of Steve’s lap and into his arms.

“Come on, sugar. We’re gonna clean you up, then get you dirty all over again, huh?”

“Sounds amazing.” Tony laughed and let Bucky carry him to the shower.

Steve stayed behind for a minute and tried not to think about how bad it had hurt that Tony didn’t say yes right away.

He was being ridiculous, he knew. Four months of texting and calling and three meet ups wasn’t near enough to make a decision about moving.

But he was ready to have Tony with them all the time.

He was tired of this whole long distance thing.

Tired of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**{Group Text}**

**From Bucky** _– It pissed me off that there was only two of us in bed this morning when I woke up._

**From Steve** _– It really did. I’ve never felt so unwanted in my life. Waking up in my own bed and being frowned at? So rude._

**From Bucky** _**-** _ _\- Whatever Steve, you rolled towards the middle of the bed and totally grumbled when you got my big ass instead of Tony._

**From Tony** _– So Steve rolled over and grabbed your ass, Buck? And then complained? My god that’s rude_

**From Bucky** _– So rude. I was devastated_

_**From Steve** _ __ _– Oh my god, you guys._

**From Bucky** _– Seriously though, sweet thing, after waking up next to you two days in a row– Monday morning was suddenly about 10x suckier than usual because you weren’t lying next to us._

**From Steve** _– it absolutely was. And I know we left some things unsaid when we left yesterday afternoon, but don’t worry about that. Whether you say yes or no to moving in with us won’t change a damn thing. We fell in love with you long distance, we can keep loving you long distance too._

**From Bucky** _– Look at the professor preaching truth._

**From Bucky** _– But he’s right, Tony. long distance or not, we love every inch of you._

**From Bucky** _– I might be more partial to particular to like… seven specific inches over others? But still. Love them all._

**From Steve** _– Bucky!_

**From Bucky** _–Hey we both know you’re the smooth one, Stevie. Nothing I say should surprise Tony anymore._

**From Tony** _– No surprises here. It wasn’t real fun waking up without you too either._

**From Tony** _– Hey listen, I’m going to be out of contact most of the day, can we can talk tonight?_

**From Steve** _– Alright honey, love you_

**From Bucky** _– Love ya baby doll._

**From Tony** _– Yep. Talk to you guys tonight._

 

****************

“You’re being mean to those boys.” Pepper sat down at the dining room table and Tony and Colonel Rhodes looked up at her blankly.

“Oh, hello person who isn’t invited to eat with us.” Tony snipped. “And what part of my business are you sticking your nose into today?”

“Ignore him. Tony’s being a little bitch.” Rhodey pushed the plate of sandwiches towards her with a smile. “He invited me for lunch and has basically sat here moping for an hour.”

“It’s because his boyfriends came to visit this weekend and now they are gone, and Tony is refusing to talk to them.” Pepper informed him. “He is irritated about something and punishing them by not talking to them, which is making him miserable, which is giving me a head ache, so…”

“I am not refusing to talk to them!” Tony snapped and Pepper calmly held up his phone.

“You left this in my office, which you have never EVER done. And there are forty something messages. And I’m not saying I know your phone password, but they are wondering why you haven’t talked to them all day and want you to know they miss you.”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow at Tony, who looked put out that Pepper had ratted on him. “Is there a reason you are avoiding their texts?” he asked quietly and Tony huffed.

“I'm  _not_ avoiding–”

“What I’m asking is, do I need to pay a visit to the college and hurt a fuckboy or two.” He finished and Pepper’s eyes bugged out.

“Why Colonel Rhodes. What a wonderfully  _violent_  thing to say!I mean protective. What a wonderfully  _protective_ thing to say.”

“You like that?” Rhodey grinned and Pepper blushed the tiniest bit before taking a dainty bite of her sandwich.

“I’m serious though, Tony.” James dragged his attention away from the pretty redhead. “Do I need to kill someone? Because there isn’t a whole lot stopping me from—”

“They want to me move in with them!” Tony burst out. “Saturday night after we– after we–” he cleared his throat. “Anyway. Saturday night Steve told me that they had been talking and want me to move in with them. Apparently he’s gotten tired of me constantly cracking long distance jokes. I don’t know why. My humour is delightful.”

“So when are you moving?” Pepper took a drink of water. “Are you going to relocate the office to Boston, or just fly in when you are needed? It wouldn’t be difficult to just move your appointments to Monday afternoons through Thursday morning. Then you could stay in Boston From Thursday afternoon till Monday morning.”

“Um, what?”

“It’s like a forty minute flight in a plane, less on your jet, even less in your helicopter I imagine.” Rhodey chimed in and Pepper nodded. “Easy. Especially flying in and out of the airstrip here. Really you could stay there basically full time and just come and spend the days here. A forty five minute commute is less than most people have every day.”

“….wait.”

“Right.” Pepper finished her sandwich and pushed the plate away. “And even though you have just a shocking amount of clothes, I imagine they all won’t fit in the closet at their house, so you can leave most of it here. You said they enjoyed New York, they can move some of their things here and you can move some of your things there.”

“Hold on a second–”

“And the nights you need to work in the lab you just stay here.” This from Rhodey. “You have been saying you thought it was becoming less of a hobby and more of an obsession lately anyway. Or at least it was until you started getting laid.”

“Colonel.” Pepper reprimanded gently and he murmured a soft apology, smiling when she patted his hand. “He’s right, though. You were starting to work later and later in the lab and were struggling to remember to eat and keep a healthy sleep schedule, so this will force a break, right? And moving will be easy. We will just call a company. No problem.”

“So when are you going?” they both turned and looked at Tony expectantly, who just stared back with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“I was actually going to tell you guys I was struggling with the decision.” he stated. “That I wasn’t sure how I felt about leaving you guys. I wasn’t sure how it would work with meetings and things like that. That I was worried that things were moving too fast between me and the guys and I was nervous about that.”

Tony folded his arms and sent them both a glare. “But you guys apparently have it all planned out exactly how easy it would be for me to not be here. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were rooting for me to leave. I mean, my god, if I walk into my bedroom are half my clothes packed already? Can I grab a few sentimental items before you kick me out and change the locks?”

“Tony.” Pepper sent Rhodey a concerned look. “It’s not that we don’t want you here, home. It’s just that—”

“Tones, you’ve been waiting forever to find someone who just loves you for you, right? And you found two people.  _Two_. From everything you’ve told me and Pepper has mentioned, it literally doesn’t even affect these two how much money you have. They don’t care. I’m sure they would suit up in tuxes for you for charity events, or be just as happy in sweats. Am I right?”

“Yeah.” Tony mumbled.

“And they were willing to drive down here just to see you, no questions asked. Waited until the third date to–” Pepper motioned vaguely. “–to do all that. And you told me yourself you fell in love with them weeks before actually meeting them in person. So what’s the problem?”

“Apparently nothing.” Tony admitted. “Just me being— scared.”

“You have every right to be scared.” Rhodey stood up and placed both hands on Tony’s shoulders, rubbing comfortingly. “Moving in with a significant other is a big step. Moving cities to move in with them is an even bigger step. But like we said, you are less than an hour from home at all times. You have multiple ways to get here, and Tony, if this doesn’t work out, we will be here to bring you back home.”

“After I break every bone in their bodies.” Pepper supplied and now Rhodey’s eyes twinkled.

“Why Ms. Potts. How perfectly violent.”

“You two are grossing me out.” Tony rolled his eyes. “So you think I should go, then?”

“I’m just saying that I’ve never seen you this happy, and I’ve known you since you were a kid.” Rhodey shrugged and patted Tony’s shoulders again. “And I think you should go for it.”  

“I think you should too.” Pepper reached across to hold his hand. “We just want you to be happy, Tony.”

Tony squeezed Peppers hand and then stood, clapping Rhodey on the back. “You guys just want me out of the way so you can hump on my expensive couches!” he accused as he headed towards the bathroom.

“Tony.” Rhodey took a drink of his water. “That’s not—”

“That might be true!” Pepper called, and the sound of Tony laughing was nearly drowned out by the sound of Rhodey choking.

******************

Steve’s last class got out at four on Mondays, and he was still at his desk at four-thirty, finishing up some grading and waiting to hear from Bucky so he could pick him up on the other side of the campus.

Mondays were the only days their schedules synced up to within half an hour of each other, so they always drove to work together, enjoying the extra quiet time in the car to and from the college.

**{Group Message}**

**From Tony** _– How late are you working tonight professor?_

**From Steve** _– Tony, honey it’s so good to hear from you. Been a long day with no texts from you. Is everything alright?_

**From Bucky** _– Hey Tony! Was just getting ready to text you! Steve I’m all done. Tony can we talk tonight? I keep telling myself I’m reading too much into the fact that you haven’t talked to us all day, but I am sort of freaking out._

**From Tony** _– Sorry about that. I can explain._

**From Steve** _– It can wait until the video call, honey, but I’m sort of freaking out too. Feel like maybe we are rushing you and I hate that._

**From Bucky** _– Me too_

**From Tony** _– Lets just talk face to face huh? You guys done?_

**From Steve** _– Cleaning up my desk and heading out the door right now to pick up Bucky. We will be home in about half an hour Tony._

**From Tony** _– Sounds good. Love you guys_

**From Bucky** _– Thank god. Love you too sweet thing_

**From Steve** _– Love you, Tony._

****************

Steve parked the car and jogged into the university sports complex, heading right for the gym where Bucky did most of his conditioning and training with the team.

He found Bucky quickly, showing off with one handed –left handed– pull ups much to the dismay and jealousy of the few baseball players still hanging around.

“So my left arm is perfectly calibrated to match the strength of my right arm.” Bucky was proudly saying, and switched to his right arm to prove his point. “So if I get huge, we just adjust the gears to match, and if I lose weight, it can be toned down as well.”

“That’s amazing.” the players were saying. “Holy shit.” “You are so lucky.” “So could the left arm be super jacked and turned into like a weapon? Like could you mess with it so you could rip the top off a car or something?”

“Leave it to college kids to take something like a prosthesis and wonder if it can be turned into a weapon. Too many video games, I swear.”

Steve startled at the unexpected voice, then turned slowly, blinking a few times to make sure he was really seeing–

“Tony? Tony what are you– how—” he stammered to a stop and Tony grinned at him from his seat on the bleachers.

“Sorry, Big and Blond. It was easier to get directions to the gym then it was to whatever building you teach in, or else I would have been sitting in  _your_ class making snarky comments.”

“Hi.” Steve held out his hand cautiously, and wanted to cheer when Tony took it readily, stepping off the bleachers and right into his arms. “Tony,  _hi_.”

“Hi.” Tony said, snuggling as close as he could into Steve’s chest.

“Look at that, it’s only been twenty four hours since I saw you last and it feels like for-fucking-ever.”

“It does.” Steve held him tighter, pressing a soft kiss into his hair. “I’m not complaining but what– what are you doing here?”

“You know.” Tony looked up at him. “It turns out that it’s only a thirty seven minute flight from my helipad at Stark Tower to the private airport here. And only a five minute ride from the airport to the school. Which means I can go from sitting in meetings in New York to hanging out with you guys in less than an hour.”

“That’s great, Tony. Does this mean we get to see more of you?” Steve asked, dark blue eyes hopeful. “Because we would  _love_  to see so much more of you and—”

“It means that most people have a longer commute than that every single day, so I’m thinking I can handle it so I can sleep next to you guys every night.”

“Oh my god.” Steve thought his knees would give out, so he just sat on one of the bleachers, turning so Tony was standing between his legs. “Are you saying you want to move in with us?”

“Yeah.” Tony ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying. I mean, it was a  _lot_  to process at first and I had all these reasons why I didn’t think it would be a good idea and then Pepper and Rhodey basically had an entire conversation that was about me but didn't  _include_ me as to why all my reasons were stupid. So you know–”

“I think I love them.” Steve interrupted. “They are definitely going on our Christmas card list.”

“I think I love  _you_.” Tony touched their foreheads together, smiling when Steve shuddered beneath him.

“Tony I love you too.”

“Is that  _Tony_?” Bucky’s voice echoed across the gym and the next minute he was running at them, snatching Tony out of Steve’s arms and twirling him around. “Sweet thing what are you  _doing_ here?”

He nearly smothered Tony with a possessive kiss before setting him back down on the ground, his left hand running through Tony’s hair, his right planted firmly on Tony’s ass. “Are you here for a booty call? Because I can be ready to go in like thirty seconds.”

“Bucky! Stop groping him in public!” Steve cried and Tony just grinned and moved Bucky’s hand up a few inches to a more appropriate location.

“What’s going on sugar?” Bucky repeated, more serious this time. “Is everything alright? Sure was hard not hearing from you all day, is everything okay. Are  _we_  okay?”

“We’re fine. I just thought–” Tony glanced at Steve and shrugged a little. “I mean, is there enough room in your closet for my clothes? Because I’ve got A LOT of clothes and shoes. Just lots of shoes, and I need lots of space.”

“Are you–” Bucky backed up a step and swallowed, his throat moving jerkily with the movement. “Are you here to stay, Tony? I mean are you–” he looked at Steve, who was grinning, then back at Tony. “You want to be with us? You gonna stay with us, baby doll?”

“Only if there is enough room for my shoes.” Tony deadpanned and Bucky stepped right up against him again, pulling Tony as close as he could and whispering in his ear.

“Sweet thing I will throw every pair of our shoes out the fucking windows if you’ll stay.”

Tony started laughing, and Steve moved up to wrapped his big arms around them both, and since he wasn’t saying anything about the tears in Bucky’s eyes or the way Tony’s breath was catching, neither one of them were saying anything about the slight tremble in his hands.

It was all fine.

“So.” Bucky was the first to pull away. “So you’re staying tonight, though? Because we can worry about getting you moved this weekend. Definitely tonight though?”

“Well yeah. I mean I wouldn’t show up just to fly back–”

“DIBS!” Bucky yelled and Steve cursed under his breath.

“Sorry?’ Tony raised an eyebrow. “ _Dibs_?’

“Yep.” Bucky yanked him close again, this time keeping both hands on Tony’s ass and grinding against him suggestively. “Because professor man got to be inside you twice this last weekend, I only got to do it once.”

Tony blinked at him. “So you called…dibs… on my  _ass_?”

“Wasn’t it fun when we were together?” Bucky coaxed, nipping short kisses onto his ear lobe.

“Well–” Tony blushed remembering early Saturday morning, when Bucky had woken him up and rolled him onto his stomach before pushing his legs apart and– “Anyway.” Tony coughed loudly. “Yes. It was fun.”

“Well then  _di_ _bs_.” Bucky repeated, waggling his eyebrows mischievously. “Stevie, you drive. Me and Tony are gonna sit in the back.”

Steve just rolled his eyes and kissed them both. “Lets go home then.”

“Wait.” Tony pulled out his phone. “Um, can we take a picture? I just realized we don’t have one all together and–”

“Sure thing, sweet thing. Come on Stevie.” Bucky grabbed Steve and pulled him back, smooshing them all together for a picture.

“Perfect.” Tony grinned. “Thank you. I’m printing this one out and hanging it up.”

“I love you.” Bucky whispered into Tony’s ear before letting him go, and Tony leaned up to kiss him.

“I love you too.”

Then he laced their fingers together and reached out for Steve with his other hand. “Lets go home, guys.”

**[{GROUP PICTURE}](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/163567347993/latelierderiot-with-love-the-last-drawing) **

_***************** _

_**Epilogue- Three Weeks Later** _

_***************** _

Steve had been drawing for hours, determined to get his final design down for the ‘tattoos’ that Tony was going to airbrush onto Bucky’s new arm.

He had been working on them all week and Tony was taking them to New York with him tomorrow to grab a few more things, and to finish up a few design tweaks on the arm, as well as get it painted.

Bucky was just barely out of the shower after practice and flashed Steve a tantalizing bit of skin as he grabbed his pants. “You wanna see if Tony’s up to a pre-dinner romp in the sack?” he asked and Steve laughed.

“Jesus Buck, he’s putting books away. We need to let him get through putting away at least  _one_ box of his things with out us dragging him away for naked times.”

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much I disagree with that statement.” Bucky snorted. “You know damn well–”

“OH MY GOD!” Tony  _screamed_ from down in the living room, and Bucky and Steve shared an alarmed look and went racing down their stairs to where Tony had been putting some of his books on the book shelf.

“Tony are you alright?” Steve tossed his sketchbook onto the couch and knelt by his boyfriend. “Honey, what happened? Did you hurt yourself? Cut yourself? What’s wrong?”

“Did you find my porn?” Bucky was joking, or at least Tony  _thought_ he was joking, because the big brunette looked legitimately worried. “I mean– Steve’s porn? Because I can explain that.”

“Look at this!” Tony shoved what looked like a bill in their faces.

“Holy—” Steve whistled when he saw the number. “Tony this is as much as our house payment. What is this bill for?”

“It’s my phone bill!” Tony cried. “All those goddamn long distance charges!”

“Tony I’m—” Steve started to apologize and then stopped short with an annoyed look. “Tony.  _Really_?”

Tony was giggling all over the place, holding his side as he laughed. “Oh my god, you should see your face!”

“One time.” Steve complained as Bucky cracked up behind him. “One time I make a joke about long distance charges for texting and I’m never going to live it down.”

“You really aren’t.” Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek then reached down and pulled Tony to his feet. “But hey, since you’re taking a break how about we get naked?”

“Yep.” Tony agreed instantly, and poked Steve in the side. “Come on Big and Blonde. You know it was funny.”

“Totally wasn’t funny.” Steve argued, but he slipped an arm around Tony’s waist and started herding him upstairs. “But I will admit to being glad our long distance days are over.”

“Hell yeah they are.” Bucky turned around on the stairs so he could kiss Tony. “Same zip code now.”

Tony’s phone rang and he frowned. “It’s Pepper. Sorry guys let me just–”

“Nope.” Bucky grabbed his phone and tossed it onto the couch. “Not until after we put our clothes back on.”

“Yeah Tony.” Steve smacked his butt, grinning when Tony yelped and started running up the stairs. “You don’t need anymore of those long distance charges anyway, right?”


End file.
